¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre?
by Isis Janet
Summary: Despues de la Batalla contra Galaxia, la media herman de Serena aparece y con ella el padre de ambas, pero Yuiko busca venganza, y tratara de separar a Serena de Darien ¿Acaso su amor sera mas fuerte?
1. La partida

**¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre?**

Capitulo 1. La partida

Habían pasado solo una semana desde el enfrentamiento con Sailor Galaxia y de nuevo una preocupación corría por la cabeza de Serena, pero esta vez no se trataba de un nuevo enemigo sino de la partida de Darien, el tenia que regresar a Estados Unidos para terminar lo de sus estudios, y otra vez Serena se sentía triste por volver a perderlo, solo faltaban un día para que Darien tomara su vuelo, y se encontraba con Serena en su departamento despidiéndose.

– Darien entonces ya acordamos, te llamare todos los días y además te escribiré diario si, espero recibir algunas cartas tuyas si.

– Claro que si Serena, tratare de escribirte lo más seguido que pueda; entonces en cuanto me instale te llamare para darte el número esta bien.

– Si – su voz no se oyó muy convencida.

– Recuerda que te amo.

– Si lo se pero es que te voy a extrañar – se lanza a los brazos de Darien.

Darien la toma por la cintura y comienza a besarla, después de unos instantes los besos aumentaron de intensidad por lo que Darien se separa de Serena y la mira.

– Serena…

– Lo se, pero si te amo y lo único que me importa es estar contigo

– Si, pero yo quiero que este momento sea muy especial y por eso te pido que lo pienses bien, si.

– Si creo que tienes razón además creo que no seria correcto – un poco sonrojada.

– En cuanto termine mis estudios regresare e iré a pedir tu mano, esta bien.

Al escuchar estas palabras Serena comenzó a llorar y Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso.

– Quisiera quedarme contigo en tu departamento solo esta noche si.

– ¿Pero Serena?

– Solo quiero dormir a tu lado para que así cuando despierte tu seas lo primero que vea si.

– Pero Serena…

– Solo quiero dormir entre tus brazos – con una tierna mirada a lo que Darien no pudo negarse.

Después de haber llamado a Mina y haberle explicado que no iba a pasar nada (después de media hora), llamo a su casa y le dijo a su mamá que se iba a quedar en casa de Mina y para esto tardo otra media hora en convencer a su mamá, cuando al final colgó el teléfono Darien se le acerco y la abrazo, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara.

– ¿Bueno entonces estas segura?

– Si quiero quedarme a tu lado solo esta noche.

– Esta bien – se acerco a un cajón y saco una playera de color blanco y un short y se los da a Serena – creo que te quedara bien de pijama, iré a la cocina a preparar algo en lo que te cambias esta bien.

– Si gracias en seguida voy.

Serena se quito su ropa y toma la playera y el short que Darien le dio y se los puso, era una playera que Serena le había visto en varias ocasiones, la única diferencia era que a ella le llegaba arriba de las rodillas sobre el short, se acerco a un espejo se miro por un instante y se soltó su cabello después acomodo su ropa en una silla y salio de la recamara para dirigirse a la cocina.

– Veo que te quedo bien, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate o leche? – la observo por unos instantes como hipnotizado hasta que ella le respondió.

– Chocolate por favor y gracias.

Serena se sentó junto a Darien, cuando terminaron de cenar, Darien se levanto para recoger los platos pero Serena insistió que ella lo haría y le pidió a Darien que terminara de revisar sus cosas en lo que ella recogía y lavaba los platos; después de 20 minutos Serena colocaba el ultimo plato en su lugar y Darien se acerco a ella, la cargo y la llevo hasta su recamara y la puso sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho.

– Yo también, pero recuerda que vendré para las vacaciones de navidad.

– Esta bien te estaré esperando e iré a recogerte al aeropuerto si.

– Esta bien, eso espero.

Serena distendió la cama y le hice una seña a Darien para que se acueste a su lado, él, un poco indeciso dudo un instante pero Serena le volvió a insistir y el acepto; ella le pidió que la abrasara y no pasaron mas de 20 minutos y Serena ya se encontraba en el país de los sueños, mientras que Darien la miraba y comenzaban a pasar muchos pensamientos por su mente.

– "Se ve tan hermosa, como un ángel caído del cielo, mi ángel; mi Serena te prometo estudiar mucho y volver pronto para estar a tu lado." – pensaba para si.

A la mañana siguiente el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar a las 8 de la mañana, Darien se apresuro a apagarlo para que este no despertara a Serena, se levanto con mucho cuidado de la cama y se puso a contemplar a Serena por un par de minutos, hasta que ella despertó.

– Buenos días – con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Buenos días princesa, ¿que tal dormiste?

– Muy bien gracias – sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

– Creo que debemos cambiarnos recuerda que mi vuelo sale a las 3 y no quiero llegar tarde.

– Si

Darien tomo su ropa y salio para ir a cambiarle al baño, permitiendo así que Serena ocupara su recamara; cuando Darien salio de la recamara Serena se levanto de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, tendió la cama, tomo su ropa y se cambio, después de 15 minutos Darien toco la puerta de la recamara y Serena salio y se miraron por un instante.

– Creo que ahora te llevo a tu casa, y seria bueno que le hablara a Mina para que no se preocupe si.

– Si lo haré no te preocupes, ¿pero no se te hará tarde?

– No ya tengo todo preparado, ¿entonces te llevo a tu casa?

– Creo que seria mejor que me lleves a la casa de Mina porque si mis papás te ven llegar creo que sospecharan algo.

– Esta bien.

Antes de salir del departamento Darien le encargo su departamento.

– No te preocupes lo mantendré limpio vendré seguido para hacer un poco de limpieza para que este limpio cuado regreses.

– Gracias Serena – la toma por la cintura y la besa tiernamente.

Ya frente al auto, Darien le abre la puerta a Serena para que entre y luego el sube para llevarla a casa de Mina. Enfrente de la casa de Mina, Darien le recordó que la esperaba en el aeropuerto a la 1, Serena asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y se despidieron con un beso fugaz.

Cuando Serena toco al timbre de la casa de Mina esta salio de inmediato y al darse cuenta de que era Serena la que tocaba la puerta la jalo hacia el interior y sin mas rodeos le pidió todos los detalles, para desilusión de Mina, Serena le contó que no había pasado nada entre ellos y le narro todo lo ocurrido y le pidió que no le dijera a las demás ya que seria un poco complicado.

– Creo que ya deberíamos de ir con las demás, ¿no lo crees Mina?

– Si Serena creo que tienes razón, y te prometo que no diré nada.

Esta vez habían acordado verse en la casa de Lita que queda más cerca del aeropuerto, y ya dentro de la casa de Lita:

– Entonces Darien te dijo que cuando regresara iría a pedir tu mano, ah que romántico.

– Pues yo creo que aun es muy apresurado, todavía no siquiera terminamos la preparatoria.

– ¡Ami! – todas con una gotita en la cabeza.

– ¿Y cuando es que va a regresar Serena? – pregunto Rei

– Pues me dijo que en 1 año, pero va a venir en las vacaciones de navidad.

– ¿Y dime Serena como te sientes? – un poco preocupada Lita le pregunto.

– Pues un poco triste pero con lo que me dijo de que cuando regrese va a pedir mi mano, me siento más tranquila además lo voy a ver en unos meses, navidad ya esta cerca.

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que dieron las 12 del día y se dispusieron a salir hacia el aeropuerto para despedir a Darien.

En el aeropuerto para sorpresa de todas aparecieron Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna.

– ¡Hola! – saludaron todas las chicas a las recién llegadas.

– ¿Como han estado y que hacen aquí?

– Pues hemos venido a despedir a nuestro futuro rey, ¿o acaso no podemos? – pregunto Michiru con un tono un poco divertido.

– No como creen si pueden no hay ningún problema.

– Y también hemos venido a apoyarte a ti cabeza de bombón.

– Sabemos que no debe ser nada fácil despedirse de nuevo – apoyo Setsuna.

– Gracias a todas enserio – Serena agacho su cabeza y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

– No llores Serena el regresara, ¿no es cierto? – ahora la que preguntaba era Hotaru.

– Si en navidad de visita y dentro de 1 año regresara para quedarse.

– Entones no hay de que preocuparse, sécate esas lagrimas no querrás que el te vea triste y se lleve ese recuerdo con el o ¿sí?

– No, tienes razón Haruka.

En ese momento apareció Darien, Serena corrió hacia el y lo abrazo lo que ocasiono que las maletas que llevaba se cayeran, Mina y Lita le ayudaron con sus maletas y todos se sentaron en la sala de espera, cuando anunciaron la salida del vuelo 855 con destino a Nueva York, Estado Unidos Darien se levanto y tomo a Serena de la mano para apartarse del grupo.

– Creo que es el momento de la despedida.

– Si eso creo.

Darien tomo a Serena y la beso, después regresaron con las demás y todas lo acompañaron hasta el pasillo de abordaje, Darien se despidió de todas y en especial de Serena y esta le recordó lo de las llamada y las cartas; mientras Darien se alejaba las demás rodeaban a Serena como protegiéndola, ella las miro y les agradeció con su mirada y una sonrisa.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Una decisión

Capitulo 2. Una decisión.

Había pasado una semana desde la llamada de Darien, Serena le marcaba todas las noches pero siempre contestaba la grabadora, excepto el día de hoy.

– ¿Bueno?

– Si soy yo, hola.

– Hola

– Hola Darien te extraño sabes, ¿y dime porque no has contestado?

– Pues… es que he estado un poco ocupado.

– Ya veo, espero que ya hayas recibido mis cartas.

– Solo he recibido una.

– Bueno, espero que las demás te lleguen pronto.

– Si.

– ¿Darien?

– Si dime.

– ¿Te pasa algo, te noto extraño, te moleta que te llame?

– No, es solo que… estoy un poco cansado.

– Bueno, si tienes razón verdad tu carrera no es fácil y yo molestándote.

– No digas eso si.

– Y dime si vendrás para navidad verdad solo faltan 2 meses y 3 semanas.

– Claro que iré.

– Pues… me avisas para poder ir a recogerte al aeropuerto.

– Claro.

– Que descanses, te amo adiós.

– Si gracias, adiós.

Serena colgó la bocina del teléfono, se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo abrasando así misma ya que se sentía que Darien había sido un poco cortante lo que la entristeció, en ese momento apareció Luna y al verla así se acerco a ella.

– ¿Que pasa Serena, todo esta bien con Darien?

– Pues… no lo se Luna lo note muy distante y yo me sentí… – pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se le formo un nudo en al garganta.

– Ay Serena, talvez estaba muy cansado no lo crees – para animarla.

– Talvez tengas razón – le contesto más calmada.

Serena subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, y ya dentro se recostó en su cama mientras miraba la luna a través de la ventana, después de un rato escucho que su mamá la llamaba para cenar y Serena aun sintiendose trise bajo, después de terminar su cena volvió a subir a su habitación donde de nuevo se quedo observando la luna mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. A las 8 de la mañana su reloj comenzó a sonar y Serena se levanto media dormida, se cambio y bajo a desayunar.

– Veo que ya te levantaste, ¿y dime que vas a querer de desayuno?

– Leche y pan por favor – contesta con un gran bostezo.

Ikuko le sirvió un vaso de leche y le paso un plato con pan, y ella tomo una gran dona de chocolate, después subió al baño a lavarse los dientes y salio de su casa, y ya en casa de Rei.

– Porque siempre Serena tiene que llegar tarde, deberíamos irnos son ella.

– Ya Rei no seas tan exigente ya sabes que a Serena siempre se le hace tarde, además ya no debe tardar.

– Si Mina tiene razón, además ten en cuenta que tenemos que animarla mucho, ahora que Darien se volvió a ir.

– Así es Lita tienes mucha razón porque un que sabemos que ya no hay enemigos Serena debe sentirse muy preocupada de que le pase lo mismo que la otra vez o no lo creen chicas.

– Ay Mina que cosas dices

– Si, Ami tiene razón que cosas dices – todas con una gotita.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos y una cara que todas conocían entro.

– Hola a todas, perdón por llegar tarde.

– Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no tienes remedio.

– Bueno entonces nos vamos ya o llegaremos tarde – intervino Ami para evitar el inicio de una pelea ente Serena y Rei.

– ¿Enserio, tenemos que ir? – pregunto Mina con cara de aburrimiento.

– Por supuesto chicas que no les interesa ir, recuerden que este es un gran evento – todas con una gotita en la cabeza dicen a unísono si, se levantan y caminan hacia la puerta.

Ami las había invitado a una exposición de las universidades de Tokio, es un evento que se realiza cada año y sirve para que los estudiantes de preparatoria vean en que universidad se imparte la carrera que van a tomar y así se decidan a que universidad ir. Ya en el centro de convenciones.

– Bueno chicas nos separemos para ver las carreras de nuestro interés y nos vemos dentro de una hora, aquí ¿esta bien? – todas hicieron un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

– Oye Serena que te parece si tu y yo vamos juntas, ya que creo que somos las únicas que aun no elegimos carrera así que, que te parece si nos ponemos a curiosear.

– Esta bien Mina – sin mucho animo.

– ¿Te pasa algo Serena?

– No nada – poniendo una sonrisa.

– ¿Segura? Puedes decirme lo que sea si.

– Enserio no tengo nada.

Mina no muy convencida decide no seguir insistiéndole a Serena así que comienza a caminar, hasta que Serena se detiene frente a una universidad donde están promocionando la carrera de medicina.

– ¿Serena no estarás pensando en estudiar Medicina o si?

– Bueno… es que… me preguntaba, talvez así tendríamos más cosas en común.

– ¿Serena segura que estas bien, porque no platicamos si? – la toma del brazo y la dirige a un pequeño stand de café – vamos dime que te ocurre, has estado muy rara.

– Es que yo…

– ¿Dime, o a caso no confías en mí?

– Pues… ayer que hable con Darien y el… se porto muy cortante y además es la segunda vez que hablamos ya que las otras veces contestaba la grabadora y yo…

– Ay Serena no te preocupes, a lo mejor estaba cansado no lo crees.

– Es lo mismo que me dijo Luna.

– Pues yo creo que era por eso, además ten en cuenta que medicina es la carrera mas pesada.

– Si tienes razón, creo que no debo tomarle mucha importancia.

– Eso es, esa es la Serena que yo conozco, y sigamos con el recorrido – se levanta y toma nuevamente del brazo a Serena.

Después de que el plazo de 1 hora había pasado todas las chicas se volvieron a reunir.

– ¿Y que tal les fue chicas?

– Pues muy bien Ami creo que ya se en donde estudiar.

– ¿Enserio Rei? pues dinos.

– Voy a estudiar diseño en la Universidad de Tokio.

– Muy bien pues yo me voy ir aun Universidad Privada que se llama "Alta cocina" para convertirme en una gran Chef.

– Bueno pues como sabes yo estudiare medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, pero bueno y ustedes dos – señalando a Serena y Mina.

– Creo que entrare a una academia de actuación en lugar de la universidad, ya que eso de estar estudiando creo que definitivamente no se me da – soltando una risita nerviosa.

– Pues yo… me gustaría… estudiar medicina – en eso Serena cierra los ojos ya que todas las chicas gritan sorprendidas.

– Pero Serena estas segura, es una carrera muy difícil y…

– Serena ya habíamos hablado – Mina interrumpe a Ami.

– Si lo se y no me miren así chicas, ustedes saben que me gusta ayudar a la gente y que mejor manera de hacerlo que estudiando medicina – todas la chicas la observaban con cara de "no lo puedo creer".

– Si, ya deja de hacer bromas – contesta Rei con un tono un divertido.

– Pues… es que no es una broma chicas, de verdad me gustaría estudias medicina.

– Serena segura que te sientes bien, no tienes fiebre o si – Ami se acerca a Serena y pone su mano en la frente de ella.

– Chicas por favor – un poco molesta.

– Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema si – soltando una risita nerviosa.

Todas decidieron hacer caso a la propuesta de Mina y caminaron hacia un stand de comida, donde disfrutaron de unos deliciosos postres para después retirarse cada una a sus casas. Y ya en su casa Serena subió directo a su habitación en donde se encuentra con Luna.

– ¿Y dime como les fue? ¿Ya pensaste que vas a estudiar?

– Si

– Y que es dime.

– Me gustaría estudiar medicina.

– Ja ja ja ja ja – cayendo de la cama – hay Serena que buena broma, pero ya enserio.

– Pues si no me quieres creer es muy tu problema – sale de su habitación.

– Uy creo que si hablaba enserio pero… será por.

Después de salir de su habitación Serena entro al baño en donde se puso a llorar.

– "Por que, por que creen que soy tan tonta, creen que no puedo estudiar medicina solo porque es una carrera difícil" – por sus mejillas comenzaron a caer lagrimas – pero les demostrare que yo puedo, les demostrare que no soy débil como ellas creen.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento en Estados Unidos un joven se encontraba estudiando y pensando.

– Ya casi esta este trabajo – se levanta para estirar su cuello – creo que me porte un poco mal ayer con Serena, pero realmente me sentía muy cansado, mañana la llamara para disculparme.

– ¿Que acabas de decir Darien? – contestana una chica que salía de la cocina con un par de tasas en las manos. (Es una chica de uno 20 años, muy parecida físicamente a Serena, solo que su cabello es negro y lo lleva peinado en un moño).

– No nada Yuiko, estaba pensando en voz alta, perdón.

– Bueno y en que estábamos – acercándose a la mesa y dejando las tasas para tomar un par de libros de medicina.

– En que solo faltan las conclusiones.

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. ¿Alguien del pasado?

Capitulo 3. ¿Alguien del pasado?

– Bueno Darien entonces te mando mi parte de las conclusiones mañana si, es que tengo que recoger algo en la biblioteca.

– Si, no te preocupes yo las incluyo y ya esta.

– Bueno nos vemos mañana en clase.

– Esta bien.

Yuiko sale del departamento, y toma rumbo a la biblioteca, mientras que a su mente llegan unos nublosos recuerdos.

– "Por que siempre que estoy con el tengo la sensación de haberlo visto, como si lo conociera y esas imágenes en mi mente" – pensó para si.

Mientras tanto Darien se preguntaba algo similar.

– "Por que siento que la conozco, cuando estoy con ella siento mucha nostalgia"

Yuiko estudia medicina al igual que Darien, a quien conoció en el mismo vuelo hacia Nueva York y mientras seguía con su camino hacia la biblioteca mas imágenes llegaban a su mente.

– Que es lo pasa conmigo – llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

Ese mimo día durante la noche Yuiko tuvo un extraño sueño, ella se encontraba en un jardín con flores que nunca había visto y aunque no podía verse sentía que tenia alrededor de 16 años, junto a ella estaba una jovencita de no mas de 12 años, ambas llevaban un vestido blanco, pero Yuiko tenia un emblema que colgaba de una especie de cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

– Sabes aun sigo pensando lo hermoso que es este emblema – tomándolo entre sus manos.

– Si es el emblema de mi familia, ya lo olvidaste, es como el que llevas en la frente - señalando una marca en su frente de la jovencita frente a ella.

– Si tienes razón, bueno que tal si seguimos paseando.

– Es una excelente idea.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, hasta llegar a un hermoso palacio en donde una joven que portaba un traje de Sailor y un báculo se acerco.

– Princesa su madre necesita que se presente en la sala de juntas.

– Pero estoy con mi amiga Yuiko.

– Lo siento princesa son ordenes de la reina.

– Bueno esta bien, – con cara de disgusto – entonces nos vemos en el baile de mascara, no vayas a faltar - tomando la mano de Yuiko.

– No lo haré Serenity, nos vemos – tomo camino hacia el lado opuesto del palacio.

– En ese momento Yuiko despertó.

– Pero que pasa conmigo, primero esas imágenes y ahora este sueño… pero parecía tan real.

En ese mismo momento pero en un lugar diferente una joven de cabello rubio se encontraba dormitando en su clase.

– Sabes aun sigo pensando lo hermoso que es este emblema – tomándolo entre sus manos.

– Si es el emblema de mi familia, ya lo olvidaste, es como el que llevas en la frente – señalando una marca en su frente.

– Si tienes razón, bueno que tal si seguimos paseando.

– Es una excelente idea.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, hasta llegar a un hermoso palacio en donde una joven que portaba un traje de Sailor y un báculo se acerco.

– Princesa su madre necesita que se presente en la sala de juntas.

– Pero estoy con mi amiga Yuiko.

– Lo siento princesa son ordenes de la reina.

– Bueno esta bien, – con cara de disgusto – entonces nos vemos en el baile de mascara, no vayas a faltar – tomando la mano de Yuiko.

– No lo haré Serenity, nos vemos – camino hacia el lado opuesto del palacio.

Serenity seguía caminando al lado se Sailor Plut, hasta llegar a un puerta donde se detuvo y llamo a la puerta.

– Adelante – enseguida la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Me buscaba madre?

– Si hija mía, acércate.

– Es un placer princesa – saludo un joven acercándose a la princesa.

– El gusto es mió – contesto y miro a su madre.

– Oh si, hija este joven es el Príncipe Endymion y ha venido a presentar sus saludos en representación de sus padres.

– Me alegra y bienvenido príncipe – con una inclinación.

– Me gustaría que le mostraras el palacio.

– Si madre con gusto, si me acompaña príncipe – indicando hacia la puerta.

– Claro, después de usted princesa – abriendo la puerta.

– Gracias que amable

En ese momento Serena sintió que alguien la movía, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de su profesor.

– Señorita Tsukino veo que para usted la clase resulta un poco aburrida, por que no nos hace el favor de pasar y explicarlo.

– Yo… eeee… lo siento, es que… no se.

– Espero que ponga mas atención – caminando hacia su escritorio – y la espero después de clases.

– "Ay no puede ser, no de nuevo, pero… y esas imágenes, bueno, por lo menos ahora ya se cuando conocí a mi Darien y además esa chica, se supone que la conozco, pero… creo que le preguntare a Luna" – pensó.

Después de que finalizaron en el salón quedaron Serena y el profesor, después de que le asignara tarea extra como castigo la dejo ir, Serena camino hasta la salida de la prepa donde estaban todas las chicas.

– ¿Serena y que paso otra vez te castigaron? – en tono gracioso.

– Que graciosa Rei, aunque tienes razón – haciendo como que lloraba.

– Pues tú te lo buscas, no es correcto dormirse en clase – contesto muy seria Ami.

– Es que no pude evitarlo, además…

– ¿Que Serena sucede algo? – pregunto asustada Mina.

– Creo que tuve una visión o recuerdo de mi pasado.

– Pero eso no es una excusa como dijo Ami.

– Si lo se Lita, solo que… no lo se, fue algo extraña.

– ¿Como que extraña?

– Si primero estaba con una chica y parecía que nos conocíamos muy bien, de hecho éramos amigas, bueno pero lo realmente interesante es que también conocí a mi Darien.

– Con razón no despertabas – en ese momento Rei soltó una carcajada.

– Ay si, ja ja que gracioso – dando la vuelta y alejándose de las demás.

– Creo que ahora si metiste la pata Rei.

– Pero por que, que dije Mina – con cara no entendí.

– Es que Serena ha estado un poco triste por Darien, y pues… con lo que le dijiste, creo que… bueno ya sabes.

– Pues que esperamos hay que alcanzarla – finalizo Lita.

Las chicas caminaron inmediatamente, pero parecía que Serena había desaparecido porque no la vieron por ningún lado, y al llegar a su casa su mamá les abrió, pero les dijo que ella no quería verlas, lo que ocasiono que Rei se sintiera un poco mal; mientras en su habitación Serena estaba recostada en su cama.

– Por que… y donde estará Luna, siempre que la necesito no esta – de sus ojos comenzaron a salir un par de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en casa de Haruka y Michiru una jovencita que se encontraba en la sala, tuvo una sensación de profunda tristeza.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Hotaru? – pregunto Setsuna.

– Si, no es nada.

– Seguro, te noto un poco extraña… como el otro día.

– Enserio les digo que no es nada.

– Ven con migo vamos por un poco de pastel a la cocina – le pidió Michiru.

– No es nada de verdad, aunque… me gustaría visitar a nuestra princesa.

– Bueno, ven conmigo y vamos a visitarla ¿te parece? – le sugirió Haruka

– Claro – se puso de pie de un brinco – bueno pues vamos – jalando a Haruka hacia la puerta.

– Vaya veo que eso te ha puesto feliz – contesto Michiru al ver la reacción de Hotaru.

– Es que…

– No tienes que decir más pequeña, Haruka procura traerla temprano, ya que tiene que terminar su tarea.

– No te preocupes Setsuna lo haré – ambas chicas salieron de la casa.

Las 2 subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo a al casa de Serena, cuando llegaron Hotaru le pidió a Haruka que la dejara y que regresara por ella después, a lo que Haruka no muy contenta accedió, Hotaru se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre y después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

– Si, hola.

– Buenas tardes señora, eeee podría ver a Serena, por favor.

– Es que…

– Es muy importante.

– Esta bien pasa – Hotaru entro a la casa e Ikuko la condujo hasta la sala donde le pidió que esperara en lo que le avisaba a Serena, después de unos minutos bajo para decirle que podía pasar, y ya en la habitación de Serena.

– Hola me alegra mucho verte – Serena la abrazo de manera sorpresiva.

– A mi también me da gusto princesa.

– No me digas así, ya lo sabes, dime Serena.

– Esta bien… Serena.

– ¿Y dime que te trae por aquí, y las demás?

– Solo he venido yo… por que… bueno, ¿no te has sentido bien verdad?

– Pues… – agacho su mirada.

– Si me lo imaginaba, quieres que platiquemos.

– Claro, eso me alegraría mucho.

Fin del capitulo 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic, y como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

sesrena: me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno pues espero que te gusten los demás capítulos.

caroone: bueno pues ya esta el capitulo, y el próximo estará pronto lo prometo.

sailor angel moon: bueno pues creo que con este capitulo, ya te imaginaras por donde va el asunto, y que la que va a tener competencia es Serena, y si como dices, todo puede pasar.

mariaelena83: gracias, y espero que sigas leyendo los demás capítulos.

Ires: gracias y si como nos encanta separarlos, pero eso es lo emocionante, y pues si Serena se va a convertir en un Doctora, y en una gran estudiante de ahora en adelante.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, y (de nuevo) espero sus comentarios o sugerencias y por supuesto que sigan leyendo mi fic, pronto lo actualizare, así que nos estamos viendo.


	4. Un sueño extraño

Capitulo 4. Un sueño extraño

– Ya veo – fue lo que dio como respuesta Hotaru a lo que Serena le acababa de contar – pero… bueno… talvez las chicas tengan razón y el este un poco ocupado.

– Es verdad, bueno talvez hoy lo vuelva a llamar – mas animada.

– Me alegra que ya estés mas tranquila, aunque con respecto a lo del sueño creo que seria mejor que le preguntaras a Luna o a Setsuna.

– Si, bueno eso iba a hacer pero Luna no esta, y es un poco extraño sabes.

– ¿Extraño? ¿Por que?

– Ella casi nunca sale de casa a menos que… algo malo este pasando.

– Bueno yo…

– ¿Que pasa, has sentido algo?

– No, bueno si, pero… es con respecto a… ti

– ¿A mí? ¿Pero por que?

– Es que creo que yo a veces puedo sentir cuando estas triste.

– Oh ya veo, y es por eso que has venido verdad.

– Pues si – un poco apenada.

– Sabes… me alegra mucho – abrazándola.

Las 2 chicas continuaron platicando hasta que por la ventana entro una pequeña gatita de color negro.

– Creo que me voy Serena, además ya llego quien esperabas.

– Si, y gracias, y cuando gustes puedes venir a visitarme, no lo dudes.

– Esta bien – ambas se pusieron de pie.

– ¿Y dime Serena por que me esperabas? – pregunto intrigada la pequeña gatita.

– Bueno ahorita que te digo, y por favor no te muevas de aquí – salio de la habitación, después de unos 10 minutos volvió a entrar.

– Y dime…

– Luna es que… quería preguntarte algo.

– Y que es Serena, vamos dime.

– Bueno es que hoy en clase me quede dormida y… – fue interrumpida por Luna.

– ¡Queeeee!

– Ay, pero ese no es el punto, si no el sueño que tuve.

– Pero aun así eso no es excusa.

– Si lo se, y lo siento mucho, pero no pude evitarlo.

– ¿Bueno esta bien y de que fue ese sueño?

– Pues estaba yo en el jardín platicando con una joven mas grande que yo, y parecía que yo la conocía muy bien, pero mi madre me llamaba y… – suspira – cuando llegue con ella hay estaba el.

– ¿Quien?

– Endymion.

– ¿Y para eso me estabas buscando, para decirme que recordaste cuando lo conociste? – con cara de no puede ser, con esta niña no hay remedio.

– Siiii – con cara soñadora y mirada de corazoncitos – bueno no, lo que quiero decir es que si sabes si conocí a una chica cuando vivía en la luna.

– Pues… es que no me has dicho como era.

– Veras pues… bueno estaba vestida como yo… y bueno no como yo, tenia un vestido muy parecido al que uso como princesa, pero… tenia como un cinturón con un símbolo, y creo que era mayor que yo, su cabello era negro y… pues eso es todo lo que puedo recordar – frotando su cabeza.

– Pues… no lo se.

– Como que no lo sabes.

– Y dime como era ese símbolo.

– Parecía un sol.

– Un sol… no puede ser, acaso era.

– Que Luna dime habla, no te quedes callada.

– Creo que ella era la princesa del sol.

– ¿La princesa del sol? ¿Pero como?

– Si, además de la familia de la luna también esta la familia del sol.

– Bueno y ellos que tenían que ver con nosotros.

– Es que el padre de la princesa del sol es o fue el Dios Apolo.

– Oh ya veo, ¿y dime sabes que paso con ellos?

– Pues… – la expresión de su rostro se ensombreció – no, no se que paso con ellos.

– Segura, no me estarás ocultando algo verdad Luna – con una mirada asesina.

– No como crees Serena, te juro que no se nada – un poco nerviosa.

– Esta bien – se levantaba y sale de la habitación.

– "Ay Serena por que tenias que recordarla, aunque creo que lo mejor seria contarte toda la verdad". Creo que eso debería discutirlo con Artemis y con…" – pensó preocupada, y en ese momento Luna salio por la ventana

Serena continúo su camino rumbo a la cocina, en donde encontró a su mamá.

– Veo que la visita de esa pequeña te sentó bien.

– Si mamá ni que lo digas, ella es muy especial para mi, y cuando venga hazla pasar si.

– Claro.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a platicar de diversas cosas; mientras tanto Luna estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Mina, cuando se topo con Artemis.

– ¿Que haces aquí Luna, acaso pasa algo?

– Pues si de hecho y necesitamos hablar.

– Habla de una vez.

– Serena la recordó.

Con cara de no entendí – ¿a quien?

– A la princesa del sol.

– ¡QUE!, pero como.

– De eso es lo que quiero que hablemos, y además me pregunto sobre ella.

– Y que fue lo que le dijiste.

– Quien era y nada más, creo que tenemos que hablar con ella, pero primero ya sabes con quien.

– Si, bueno pues vamos.

Ambos salieron corriendo, hasta perderse en los techos de las casas, mientras de regreso en la casa la familia Tsukino, Serena estaba por acostarse.

– Y ahora en donde te metiste Luna – buscándola por todos lados – bueno mejor me duermo.

Esa noche Serena volvió a soñar con esa joven, pero esta vez el sueño fue un poco diferente.

– Serenity no creo que sea correcto – insistía Ami un poco preocupada.

– Vamos Ami, nadie tiene por que enterarse.

– Bueno – dándose por vencida.

Ambas chicas caminaban por un pasillo hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta con muchos símbolos a su alrededor.

– Entonces si alguien viene me avisas.

– Pero…

– Por favor no seas así, o quieres que nos descubran.

– No, como crees.

– Entonces ya sabes el plan – después de esto entro a la habitación.

La habitación se encontraba casi en completa oscuridad, excepto por una pequeña luz en el fondo, Serenity continuo caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pequeña sala y fue donde lo vio y se lanzo a sus brazos.

– ¡Endymion!

– Mi princesa de la luna.

– ¿No tuviste problemas?

– No, ninguno, ¿bueno y ahora que?

– Bueno pues Ami nos va a ayudar.

– ¿Y estas segura?

– Claro – tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia la puerta – ¿Ami podemos salir?

– Si, no hay nadie.

La pareja salio de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar dejando que Ami se adelantara para asegurarles el paso, después de unos minutos llegaron a una gran pista de patinaje.

– ¿Y dime listo para tu primera clase de patinaje?

– Eso creo.

– Toma mi mano – ella ofreció su mano.

Ambos entraron a la pista de patinaje, y por un segundo todo parecía perfecto, hasta que Endymion se resbalo y cayo sobre Serenity, lo que ocasión que ambos se sonrojaran.

– Lo siento mucho – mientras trataba de ponerse en pie

– No te preocupes, que te parece si yo me pongo en pie.

– Si creo que es mejor – Serenity se levanto y lo ayudo.

Después de un rato ambos recorrían la pista tomados de la mano y abrazados, hasta que para sorpresa se ambos y de Ami apareció alguien mas patinando.

– Buenas noches príncipes – con una cara de pocos amigos.

– Yuiko, bue…nas – completamente sonrojada Serenity.

– Princesa buenas noches – muy apenado saludo Endymion.

– Veo que encontraste a una mejor maestra que yo – con un tono de voz no muy amigable.

– Es que… bueno ella se había ofrecido desde hace mucho y yo…

– No tienes nada que explicar, lo entiendo – alejándose de ellos – por cierto Serenity tu madre te esta buscando desde hace un rato.

– Ay no, lo olvide por completo – su cara cambo por una de terror.

– ¿Que es lo que olvidaste, estas bien? – mirándola.

– Es que hoy llegaban los padres de Yuiko y pues… se supone que yo tenia que estar para recibirlos.

– Lo siento y todo ha sido por mi culpa.

– No, no te preocupes, mejor me voy antes de que mande a toda la guardia a buscarme – ambos comenzaron a caminar a la orilla – Ami te encargo que lo lleves si.

– No te preocupes Serenity, lo haré.

Mientras que Serenity se dirigía al palacio, Ami y Endymion caminaban al lado opuesto y en ese momento Serena se despertó.

Fin del capitulo 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno creo que la estoy haciendo de emoción, en si pensaba adelantar mas las cosas, pero decidí hacer este pequeño paréntesis para explicar un poco mas (creo que ya se imaginaran por donde va el asunto entre Serenity y Yuiko verdad), y si creo que lo bueno se acerca, pero aun tengo que explicar otras cosas que encontraran muy interesantes, así como saber que paso con la familia del Sol, y bueno quiero agradecer a los que leen mi fic:

caroone: bueno pues como dije arriba eso pronto se sabrá y gracias por leer.

Y para los demás espero que dejen sus Reviews, para saber si les gusta, y piensen de los que les acabo de decir, quieren que les diga que paso con la Familia del Sol? o quieren que empiece la emoción?, espero sus opiniones para ver que camino debo tomar con la historia.

Bueno eso seria por lo pronto, no dejen de leer que pronto les tendré el 5° capitulo que déjenme decirles que estará muy muy interesante, ya que les diré mas sobre Yuiko y su relación con Endymion o debería decir con Darien.


	5. Una llegada inesperada

Capitulo 5. Una llegada inesperada.

Las semanas continuaron pasando para dar paso a los meses y la tan ansiada llegada de Darien, las calles de todo Tokio ahora lucían adornos navideños y un poco de nieve y Serena cada vez se veía más animada ya después de su llamada cortante con Darien el la había llamado cada tercer día sin falta y en su ultima llamada le informo que llegaría a Tokio el fin de semana por la tarde, si es que no existía ningún inconveniente (por la nieve, que en muchos casos ocasiona el retraso de los vuelos). Por la mañana del viernes (día en que llegaría Darien) Serena se levanto temprano para ir al templo y organizar con las chicas una pequeña fiesta que tenían planeada por el regreso de Darien.

– Me dijo que llega hoy por la tarde – con una mirada pérdida llena de amor.

– Pues me parece muy bien ya que apenas y tenemos tiempo de organizarle algo – inquirió Lita.

– ¡¡¡Si FIESTA!!! – grito Mina

– Yo creo que lo que mas le gustaría a Darien seria descansar, ya que un vuelo desde los Estados Unidos no es cualquier cosa.

– Si Ami creo que tienes razón.

– Que les parece si por el día de hoy lo dejamos que descanse y mañana le celebramos una pequeña fiesta – sugirió Rei.

– Si esa idea me parece mejor yo apoyo a Rei ¿y ustedes que dicen? – pegunto Mina muy ansiosa.

– Si eso es mejor.

– ¿Que es lo que planeas Serena? – le pregunto al verla con una sonrisa picara.

– ¡Quee! No yo nada – con la cara completamente roja.

– Bueno ya Mina deja a Serena, además creo que ella tendrá muchas cosas que hablar con el – Lita trato de defenderla pero al final guiño un ojo en forma cómplice.

– Yo no creo que solo sea hablar – al decir esto la cara de Serena se puso mucho más roja.

– Ay Mina ya deja de avergonzar a la pobre de Serena – Ami trato de defender a Serena.

Después de que terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo con lo que harían para recibir a Darien decidieron avisarles a las outers para que también asistan, así como a Andrew y cuando por fin el reloj de Serena marco la 5 de la tarde decidió que era momento de ir al aeropuerto para recibir a su amado príncipe. No tardo ni media hora y ya estaba en el aeropuerto revisando la tabla de vuelos de llegada y para su gran alivio el vuelo en el que viene Darien no presentaba ningún retraso.

– "Creo que le alegrara mucho saber que he mejorado mucho en mis estudios, aunque como le diré que quiero estudiar lo que el esta estudiando, uuuu que difícil" – pensó.

Mientras ella se encontraba vagando por sus pensamientos por el altavoz anunciaron el arribo del vuelo de Darien.

– "¿Me pregunto como estará mi princesa?" – iba pensando y en eso alguien toco su hombro para indicarle que el avión había aterrizado.

– Darien, el avión ya aterrizo.

– Oh gracias Yuiko.

– ¿Darien seguro que no tendrás ningún problema con tu novia?

– No como crees ella es una gran persona y te va a adorar.

– Eso espero – un poco preocupada.

Ambos se levantaron se sus asientos y tomaron sus maletas y comenzaron a bajar del avión, Darien miraba para todos lado buscando a su Serena, cuando de repente una chica se lanzo a sus brazos.

– No sabes cuanto te extrañe.

– ¿Yo igual, pero que te hiciste? – pregunto al ver que su pequeña princesa ya no usaba su habitual peinado.

– No te agrada.

– No, no es eso, es solo que…

– Cof cof – Yuiko hizo como que tenía tos para llamar la atención de Darien, que enseguida regreso a la realidad.

– Oh si, es verdad… Serena me gustaría presentarte a Yuiko una amiga de la universidad.

– Hola mucho gusto – haciendo una inclinación a modo de saludo.

– Bueno el gusto es mió, Darien me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

– ¿Si y que te ha contado?

– Que eres su novia, y que eres una jovencita muy alegre y veo que no se equivoco.

– Gracias – contesto un poco sonrojada, pero sin apartar la mirada de Yuiko ya que se le hacia vagamente familiar.

– Bueno pues vamos – comenzaron a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto y subieron a un taxi al cual le indicaron a donde se dirigían.

– ¿Yuiko perdón por la pregunta pero en donde piensas quedarte?

– Ah no te preocupes yo tengo un pequeño departamento muy cerca del parque no 10, toma – le ofreció un papelito con su dirección – cuando gustes puedes visitarme.

– Gracias y… una pregunta más.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Crees que es muy difícil estudiar medicina?

– Pues no, si realmente es lo que quieres no es difícil, de hecho las cosas que quieres son las mas fáciles de hacer.

– ¿Y dime Serena a que se debe ese pregunta? – interrumpió Darien un poco intrigado por la pregunta de su novia.

– Pues… es que… yo… bueno… pues me gustaría estudiar medicina.

– ¿¡Que!? – un poco confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

– Ah pues muy buena elección – contesto Yuiko ante la reacción de Darien.

– Pero… – trato de hablar Darien pero Serena lo interrumpió.

– Si, se que es difícil – mirando a Darien – pero pues… me gusta mucho ayudar a la gente y… pues creo que esa es la mejor manera.

– Si tienes razón, sabes por eso yo estudie medicina.

– Enserio, vaya.

– Si así que cuando gustes visítame para que platiquemos, bueno yo me bajo en la próxima esquina.

Mientras Yuiko bajaba del taxi Serena se ponía a pensar en lo que le acabada de decir, no sin olvidar esa sensación de que ya la conocía.

– ¿Serena?

– Si

– Lo que acabas de decir.

– Ah eso, pues si lo he estado pensando y pues no se me hace una mala idea después de todo.

– Pero…

– Incluso he mejoramos mucho mis calificaciones, también las chicas se han sorprendido y mis papás ni que lo digas.

– Sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que quieras – mientras la abraza.

Después de unos 20 minutos el taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de departamentos donde vive Darien, después de un par de minutos Darien y Serena ya estaban dentro del departamento.

– Vaya esta tal y como lo deje, aunque… esta muy limpio – pasando uno de sus dedos por la mesita del teléfono.

– Claro que si, no iba a permitir que estuviera sucio.

– Gracias – la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia el para comenzar a besarla.

Después de un par de minutos ambos de separaron ya que el aire les comenzaba a faltar, ambos se miraron por lo que pareció toda una eternidad hasta que Darien rompió el silencio.

– Serena

– ¿Si?

– No sabes cuanto te extrañe, de nuevo lo siento por lo ese día.

– Yo igual y ya te dije que no tienes por que preocuparte, además yo también tenia que haberlo entendido, tu estabas cansado.

– Si pero… – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labio de Serena se lo impidieron.

– Sabes una cosa – separándose de el y mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Que?

– Mis papás salieron de la ciudad – en eso Darien pone cara de ¿y eso que? – bueno pues… ¿me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

En eso Darien la tomo de nuevo por la cintura para comenzar a besarla, lentamente las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse de los lugares en los que originalmente se encontraban a otras partes del cuerpo de su compañero, Serena pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Darien y lentamente las bajaba hasta toparse con el inicio del pantalón de este, y por su parte Darien hacia lo mismo aunque fue mas allá, tomo el trasero de Serena y la levanto para que ella pudiera enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el, después de unos minutos y como si algo le grita en su cabeza Darien rompió el beso.

– Se…re…na es…to no es…ta bi…en – mientras la bajaba.

– Pe…ro – ella se aferro a el con todas sus fuerzas y de nuevo el silencio reino por unos minutos.

– Mejor te llevo a tu… – fue interrumpido por un par de dedos que se posaron sobre sus labios.

– ¿Que tiene de malo, dime, o caso no me quieres?

– No es eso, pero es que…

– Si yo lo deseo con tomo mi corazón o es acaso que tu no.

– Claro que si princesa, pero yo quiero que… nuestra primera vez sea muy especial y no que solo sea por las circunstancias.

– Ya veo – agachando su mirada – pero si me puedo quedar a dormir, ¿verdad? Como la otra vez – mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

– Claro si, es lo que realmente quieres.

Ambos estuvieron por largo rato mirándose y platicando, hasta que finalmente decidieron irse a dormir, mientras ellos dormían abrazados y sus rostros eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, en un lugar no muy lejano 2 gatos y una joven de cabello negro con destellos verdes conversabas.

– Hoy pude sentir su presencia, pero no es muy fuerte.

– Si Luna yo también lo sentí, creo que ella aun no recuerda nada.

– Solo espero que no se tope con la princesa o no será nada bueno – por fin hablo Setsuna con un tono de preocupación.

Mientras ellos seguían platicando una joven se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su departamento.

– Esto es cada ves peor, y mas cuando estaba con la novia de Darien, rayos pero que es lo que pasa conmigo, por que siento que la conozco, y además este sentimiento… es como si yo… si ni siquiera la conozco por que siento este odio por ella.

Fin del capitulo 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos y gracias por sus reviews, antes de contestarlos primero me gustaría agradecerles por leer mi fic, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, bueno como verán la cosa ya va tomando mas forma, y en un par de capítulos mas todo se va a poner muy bueno, como ven la preocupación de Luna, Artemis y Setsuna es evidente que pasara? bueno pues no dejen de leer los capítulos siguientes donde además sabremos sobre la Familia del Sol.

Bueno ahora si los reviews no sin antes decirles que espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias de este capitulo y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic:

Fan de Sailor Moon: pues gracias por leer mis otros 2 fics y bueno como acabo de decir mas adelante sabrán de la Familia del Sol (paciencia) y bueno pues muy pronto sabrás que es lo que paso en su pasado (claro una parte no todo si no el fic se acaba).

Sailor LVGR: pues espero que con este capitulo te haya cautivado mas y como vez me di una escapadita para actualizarlo. (Solo espero que el trabajo no se me ponga pesado y así lo actualizo pronto).

SANDRA: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y bueno en cuanto a lo de que no haga sufrir a Serena, pues bueno espero que me vayas diciendo eso durante el fic, ya que pues planea algunas cosa un poco fuertes pero no para llegar al extremo, así que tu me dirás si me pase o esta bien.

pss: bueno pues aquí estuvo el capitulo cinco y que te pareció, espero tu comentario.

sertesu: pues y con este capitulo te confirmo más, que Darien no esta enamorado de la Princesa del Sol, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

isabel: en cuanto a lo que comentas de que si era la ex-prometida bueno pues por el momento no puedo contestarte ya que si no podría afectar la trama de mi fic, pero si quieres conocer la verdad no te lo pierdas.

Bueno pues espero que todos los que lo lean me dejen su review con su comentario y/o sugerencia y pues hay nos estamos leyendo y salu2.


	6. La familia del Sol y la Luna

Capitulo 6. La familia del Sol.

Hace muchos años antes de que cualquier humanos habitara el planta tierra, incluso antes de que el reino lunar surgiera, existía un gran reino lleno de paz, en donde vivían los dios más poderosos del universo, entre ellos se encontraban Selene y Apolo; con el paso de los milenios la vida comenzó a surgir en diversos planetas, para ser precisos en nuestro actual sistema solar, la diosa Selene maravillada con la vida que los humanos tenían decidió ser como ellos, por lo que renuncio a su inmortalidad y se estableció en la luna, los demás dioses no vieron esto con buenos ojos, pero Apolo que siempre había estado enamorado de ella intervino.

– Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo, además es decisión de ella y eso a nosotros no nos incumbe.

– Gracias Apolo – de manera comprensiva y mirándolo directamente a los ojos hablo Selene – sabes que siempre serás bienvenido a mi reino y lo mismo para los demás.

– Sabes que esto no tiene vuelta atrás verdad Selene – hablo Hera.

– Lo se y agradezco tus intenciones, pero este es mi deseo – afirmo Selene.

Después de esto fue la última vez que Selene estuvo en el lugar que la vio nacer, gracias a sus poderes pudo crear un maravilloso reino en la luna que posteriormente se conocería como El Milenio de Plata, la ahora Reina Serenity de El Milenio de Plata vivía de forma pacifica, pero como todo en este mundo el mal siempre aparece, por lo que se vio obligada a brindarle poderes a diversas personas para que la protegieran a ella y a su reino, así surgieron las Sailor Scouts, dotadas con grandes habilidades y poderes inigualables, se encargaban de protegerla y por si esto no fuera suficiente la misma Reina había creado un poder inimaginable, un poder que era capaz de destruir todo el universo entero El Sagrado Cristal de Plata.

– Veo que con los poderes que aun te quedan has conseguido todo lo que quieras.

– A mi también me da gusto saludarte Apolo – saludo Serenity.

– No haz cambiado en nada, sigues igual.

– Gracias, lo mismo te digo a ti, y dime ¿que te trae de visita tan pronto?

– Si te molesta mi presencia me puedo retirar – contesto en tono divertido Apolo.

– No es eso, es que me sorprende tu visita, ya que no tiene ni 2 días desde la última vez que viniste.

– Pues… es que quiero comunicarte que…

– ¿Si?

– Me voy a casar.

– Oh, ya veo y ¿como te sientes? – mirando hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual con Apolo.

– Bien.

– No te escucho muy convencido – dijo de manera triste.

– Sabes muy bien la razón Selene – acercándose a ella.

– Y entonces porque continúas con la farsa – mirándolo a los ojos.

– Porque… lo sabes muy bien – evitando su mirada.

– Bueno espero que te vaya muy bien… en tu nueva vida.

– Gracias… y me retiro después vendré a visitarte – despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que Apolo salio de la sala del trono la Reina Serenity no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar – porque… porque nunca pude declararle abiertamente mis sentimientos – sollozaba.

Los años siguieron pasando y el universo pasaba por un periodo de paz y prosperidad, Serenity había escuchado rumores de que Apolo era padre de una niña muy hermosa lo que hacia que su corazón sufriera un poco, cierto día recibió la visita de Apolo.

– No sabes cuanto te he extrañado – abrazándolo.

– A mi también me alegra verte de nuevo Selene y sabes quiero presentarte a mi pequeño tesoro – una pequeña niña asomo su cabeza detrás de el.

– Hola pequeña – saludo Serenity.

– Vamos saluda no seas descortés Yuiko – Apolo la acerco a Serenity.

– Hola – de manera tímida contesto la niña.

– ¿Y dime cuantos años tienes pequeña? – le cuestiono de manera dulce Serenity.

– Tengo 3.

Los 3 continuaron platicando mientras caminaban por todo el palacio, hasta que Apolo se detuvo frene a un hermoso jardín y tomo entre sus manos una de esas flores.

– Veo que como todos has quedado fascinado con la flor de luna.

– Que – contesto Apolo un poco distraído – veo que no has perdido el toque de la creación.

– No, y es algo bueno, ya que por eso he conseguido poner en pie este reino.

– Me alegra mucho Selene – mirándola directo a los ojos de forma tierna y llena de amor.

Pero esa no fue la única visita que Apolo realizo a la luna, el continuo visitando periódicamente a Serenity. Hasta que cierto día el recibió una noticia que lo dejo un poco confundido y que ocasiono que el se alejara de le reino.

– Apolo te pido que ya no vengas mas por favor – pidió suplicante Serenity.

– ¿Pero porque Selene? Acaso no te he demostrado que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros.

– Lo siento, pero ya no puedo verte más, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es – sin más Apolo salio del reino para no volver por mucho tiempo, mientras que por las mejillas de la reina de la luna caían amargas lagrimas.

Los meses continuaron pasando y cierto día en la alcoba real se escucho el llanto de un bebe, la nueva heredera del Reino había nacido, y así como los meses pasaron, también los años a pesar de su corta edad la pequeña princesa cada vez se parecía mas a su madre, a excepción del color de su cabello.

– Su majestad el señor Apolo esta aquí y solicita verla – informo un de los guardias del palacio.

– Hazlo pasar al salón del trono – en forma de orden – y Luna podrías llevar a la princesa a su recamara.

– Claro su majestad – tomando la mano de la pequeña Serenity.

– Adiós mami – se despidió la pequeña de no mas de 4 años.

Ya en la sala del trono Serenity entre con una gran seguridad, pero en el fondo los nervios estaban a punto de traicionarla.

– Selene… me alegra mucho verte – se acerco y la saludo de forma cortes besando su mano.

– Hace mucho tiempo que ya no venias.

– Pues… después de nuestra última conversación creo… no era muy apropiado.

– ¿Y dime a que has venido después de tanto tiempo? – fue mas en tono de orden que de pregunta.

– Me han llegado rumores de que… ¿es verdad que tienes una hija? – cuestión Apolo.

– Si – fue la simple respuesta que salio de los labios de Serenity – ¿ese es el motivo por el que te presentas después de tanto tiempo?

– No, tengo que informarte que algo malo esta pasando.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

– No solo contigo, todo el universo esta en peligro.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Selene?

– Si.

– Me gustaría saber… quien es el padre de tu hija.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el peligro que nos esta acechando? – en forma terminante.

– Nada es solo que… yo… me gustaría saber.

– Perdón que sea grosera, pero eso es algo que no te incumbe, y si eso es todo te pido que te retires.

– Lo entiendo – haciendo una inclinación y caminando hacia la puerta – solo quiero que estés bien – mirándola – aun te amo – finalizo en un susurro y saliendo de la sala.

Al salir de nuevo a los jardines no pudo evitar ver que una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados se encontraba jugando, se acerco un poco manteniendo algo de distancia para no asustarla, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo lo impulsaba a abrazarla, la pequeña al sentir que era observada giro para ver quien la miraba.

– ¿Quien eres? – quiso saber la pequeña.

– Hola, mi nombre es Apolo ¿y el tuyo pequeña? – Mirando sus hermosos ojos azules – "son exactamente iguales a los de Selene" pensó.

– Mi nombre es Serenity – con una inclinación.

– Entonces tu mamá debe ser la Reina ¿cierto?

– Si – con una gran sonrisa.

– Sabes yo tengo una pequeña un poco mas grande que tu, ¿te gustaría que la trajera algún día para que jueguen?

– Si, eso me gustaría mucho – aun mostrando una gran sonrisa.

– Bueno me tengo que despedir, después vendré a visitarte – besando la pequeña mano de la niña, a lo que ella respondió con una inclinación.

– Serenity – llamo Luna a lo lejos y al verla cerca de Apolo se apresuro hacia ella – ¿te encuentras bien? – la cuestiono mirando fijamente a Apolo.

– No se preocupe ella esta bien – caminando hacia las afueras del palacio.

Desde la entrada principal al palacio al salón de recepción la Reina Serenity observo todo – porque tenia que regresar justo ahora que Serenity y yo somos felices – agachando su mirada y caminado hacia Luna y la princesa – Luna te ordene que la llevaras a su recamara.

– Lo siento mucho su majestad, pero cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba hay – trato de disculparse.

– Esta bien no te preocupes – mirando la silueta de Apolo a lo lejos – mi pequeña, ¿que fue lo que te dijo ese hombre?

– Solo me pregunto mi nombre y me dijo que tenía una hija y que la traería a jugar conmigo – mirando a su mamá con una gran sonrisa – ¿me dejaras jugar con ella cuando venga verdad mamá?

– Ya lo veremos Serenity, ya lo veremos – tomándola entre sus brazos.

Fin del capitulo 6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola lamento la tardanza pero la inspiración se habia ido, como siempre espero su comentario y/o sugerencia acerca del capitulo, se que dirán y este capitulo que onda, pero no se desesperen es parte importante para el desarrollo futuro de los capítulos, en el siguiente se hablara mas acerca de Yuiko, así que no se despeguen, prometo actualizar pronto.

annyfansailormonn: ya esta y dime que te pareció? si muy pronto se sabrá más sobre Yuiko, por lo pronto este es un capitulo hace un regreso al pasado "al origen de Serena y Yuiko".

Fan de Sailor Moon: uy creo que te volví a dejar con la duda verdad, bueno es como se me habia ido la inspiración y ahora que regreso decidí modificar un poco la estructura de los capítulos (ya tenia una gran idea de los capítulos del fic en mi cabecita pero bueno)y por eso aun dejo en intriga lo que saben ellos 3, pero te prometo que en el siguiente sabrás mas.

sailor angel moon: si, lo se pero es que tengo planeado algo muy romántico para su primera vez juntos, por eso, pero no desesperes pronto saldrá en el siguiente capitulo o a mas tardar al octavo y con respecto a Yuiko en el siguiente capitulo sabrás mas de ella.

SANDRA: siento mucho el haberme tardado, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo, y como veras parece que esta un poco fuera del fic, pero tomara mucha importancia mas adelante, espero tu cometario y esta vez tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo.

SailorLVGR: Gracias. Y bueno técnicamente ellas se conocieron durante el Milenio de Plata (por eso lo de los sueños) y el sentimiento que Yuiko tiene por Serena tiene que ver con su pasado, que poco a poco surgirá a través del fic, por lo pronto este capitulo es parte clave para el futuro, espero tu comentario y/o sugerencia y/o pregunta.


	7. Una revelación

Capitulo 7. Una revelación.

– Entonces que es lo que haremos – Luna miraba fijamente a Setsuna y Artemis

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer por lo pronto es cuidar a la princesa y evitar por todos los medios que exista un contacto entre ellas.

– Pero aun así yo creo que debemos comunicárselo a las chicas – hablo Artemis con un semblante muy triste.

– Creo que tienes razón Artemis, pero primero yo hablare con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru y después con las demás.

– ¿Y que hay de Darien? – cuestiono Luna.

– Por el momento los príncipes no tienen porque enterarse.

– Pero Setsuna y si las cosas se complican estoy segura que Serena se molestara mucho, ella ha madurado mucho desde lo de Galaxia te lo aseguro.

– Lo se Luna, y por eso mismo que paso aun no quiero comenzar a preocuparla.

– Si Luna, Setsuna tiene razón – apoyo Artemis.

– Esta bien, mientras tanto yo me encargare de cuidar a Serena.

– Entonces nos vemos después – Setsuna se despidió.

– ¿Artemis?

– Si Luna.

– ¿Crees que esto sea lo correcto? – miro a Artemis esperando un respuesta, pero el no le contesto – yo creo que Serena debería saberlo.

– Talvez tengas razón Luna – mirando al suelo – pero ella ya ha sufrido bastante y no creo que preocuparla sea lo indicado, además no sabemos si ella despertara.

– Si tienes razón.

– Que te pareceré si nos vamos Luna, te acompaño.

– Gracias – ambos comenzaron a caminar por las desiertas calles hasta perderse de vista.

A la mañana siguiente en un departamento un joven acababa de despertar y observaba a su novia entre sus brazos – eres tan hermosa, no sabes cuanto te amo – posando sus labios en la frente de ella – lentamente y sin despertarla se levanto, salio de la habitación y ya en la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Después de unos minutos en la recamara la joven comenzó a despertar, movió sus manos por la cama y al no sentir a su acompañante abrió completamente los ojos – ¿Darien? – se levanto y salio de la habitación y lo vio preparando el desayuno, se acerco lentamente a el y lo abrazo por la espalda.

– Serena me asustaste – dando un pequeño salto – pensé que aun dormías.

– Perdón no era mi intención – haciendo carita de yo no fui.

– Te perdono con una condición.

– ¿Cual?

– Un beso – Serena se acerco a el y lo beso muy lentamente, disfrutando los labios de el – mmm creo que hubiera pedido mas de uno.

– Lo siento pero dijiste solo uno – con una sonrisa – ¿y que hay de desayuno?

– Hot cakes con fruta y jugo de naranja.

– Mmm que rico, talvez te recompense por ese desayuno – acercándose a el y besándolo de nuevo.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar mientras platicaban de diversas cosas, hasta que Serena recordó la cita con las chicas – es verdad.

– ¿Que Serena?

– Tenemos que ir con las chicas al templo.

– Sucede algo malo.

– Este… eee… pues no lo se me dijeron que fuera hoy.

– ¿Bueno pues te paso a dejar te parece?

– Pero yo quiero que me acompañes.

– Para que, si vas a ver a las chicas supongo que hablaran de cosas entre ustedes y yo estaría de mas.

– Pero yo quiero estar contigo, prometo que hablara rápido con las chicas si – poniendo carita de suplica.

– Esta bien princesa.

– Gracias Darien eres el mejor novio del mundo – abrazándolo y sonriendo para si misma.

Después de un rato nuestra pareja salio con dirección al templo, donde todas las chicas Nicolas y Andrew estaban esperando; a la entrada los recibió Rei.

– Pesen por favor, que gusto que hayas regresado Darien.

– Gracias Rei, pero preferiría esperar a Serena aquí a fuera – sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada a uno de los cuartos del templo.

– Darien no seas así, por lo menos saluda a las chicas – insistió Serena.

– Esta bien – se levanto y camino del brazo de su novia.

Al entrar al cuarto se encendió una luz y todos gritaron – ¡SORPRESA!

– Claro tenia que suponérmelo – mirando a su novia – gracias a todos.

– Ni que lo menciones hermano – se acerco Andrew y lo abrazo – que bueno que pasas la navidad con nosotros.

Después de que todos saludaran al recién llegado se sentaron a disfrutar el pastel que cocino Lita mientras platicaban de los últimos acontecimientos, aunque ciertas chicas estaban un poco mas alejadas.

– Después de que se retiren ellos hablaremos con las demás – mirando a Serena y a Darien.

– Pero papá Haruka.

– Es lo mejor como dijo Setsuna – mirando a un Hotaru un poco triste y afligida.

– Esta bien – mirando a Serena.

Después de aproximadamente 2 horas Darien se acerco a Serena que en ese momento se encontraba platicando con Mina y Artemis.

– ¿Serena?

– Si Darien, pasa algo – mirando fijamente sus ojos, mientras el la acercaba hacia el.

– No es que no me haya gustado esta sorpresa, pero me gustaría retirarme – susurrándole al oído – aun me siento algo cansado.

– Deja me despido y nos vamos juntos ¿te parece?

Ambos se despidieron de todos y salieron del templo; frente al auto de Darien, el abrió la puerta para que Serena entrara, después el entro.

– ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – Serena solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, después de unos 10 minutos ya estaban frente a la casa de Serena.

– ¿Te gustaría pasar y tomar algo antes de irte?

– Claro, por que no – bajo del auto, abrió la puerta de Serena y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

– Gracia Príncipe de la Tierra, que amable es usted.

– Y usted Princesa de la Luna es la mujer que yo amo – tomándola de la cintura y besándola.

– Sígame por favor Príncipe – separándose de el e indicándole el camino.

Ambos entraron y Darien tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala – entonces gustas un te, café, agua, refresco.

– Mmmmm, agua por favor.

Después de un par de minutos apareció Serena con 2 vasos de agua – aquí esta – entregándole uno de los vasos a Darien – mis papás llegan mañana.

– ¿Que bien y a que hora?

– En la mañana.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Crees que mañana podríamos salir?

– Claro, tu dime a que hora paso por ti y a donde vamos y ya esta.

– Ay Darien por eso te amo tanto.

– Y yo a ti.

Mientras tanto en el templo ya solo quedaba 8 chicas y una de ellas fue la que rompió el silencio que se había formado – ¿que es lo que sucede? – quiso saber Mina mirando a ciertas chicas.

Haruka miro a Setsuna, para después comenzar a hablar – tenemos una nueva misión.

– ¿Y se puede saber cual es? – interrogo extrañada Lita.

Setsuna comenzó a relatarles acerca de la familia del Sol y de la princesa del Sol hija del dios Apolo.

– Entonces ella se enamoro de Endymion – un poco preocupara Ami.

– Así es – afirmo Luna.

– ¿Y Serena ya lo sabe? – quiso saber Mina.

– No, y por el momento no creo que sea lo más indicado – en tono firme Haruka.

– Pero… – trato de objetar Mina.

– Yo creo que tienen razón, además por como ha estado últimamente no seria bueno – interrumpió Rei – bueno y en donde esta ella – mirando a Haruka.

– Esta aquí en Tokio, pero aun no se preocupen no ha despertado y no lo hará, esa será nuestra misión.

– ¿Pero y si se topa con Serena o Darien? – ahora preguntaba Ami.

– Las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves – por fin volvió a hablar Setsuna – trataremos de ubicarla para saber quien es y donde vive y así evitar cualquier contacto con los príncipes.

– Nosotros también la buscaremos, no es así Luna.

– Claro Artemis.

– Bueno cada quien sabe lo que debe hacer, así que a partir de ahora esa será su misión, nosotras les avisaremos cuando la encontremos – Haruka se levanto y camino hacia la salida – tenemos que proteger a nuestra princesa, aunque eso signifique desafiar a un dios – esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma.

Mientras tanto en un departamento se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros mirando por el balcón – Darien, Darien… por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, es como si… hay pero que cosas digo, tu tienes novia y además apenas hace unos meses te conocí – suspira – bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Fin del capitulo 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, primero que nada haré una aclaración Yuiko (la princesa del Sol) es hija de un dios (Apolo) y si recuerdan algo de mitología Griega ellos viven en el Olimpo (por eso el comentario de Haruka), así que si se preguntaban en donde vivía pues esa es la respuesta; bueno ahora si quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y una vez mas (como siempre) recordarles que me dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, bueno ahora la respuesta a sus reviews:

serenity-venus022: no hay de que, gracias a ti por leer mi historia, prometo actualizar más seguido para que sigas disfrutando de mis historias.

sailor angel moon: si ella es mala y eso que solo es el comienzo, y con respecto a tu duda de porque Apolo no se quedo con Serenity o Selene, pues es porque el estaba casado (eso se vio en el capitulo 6), bueno espero que sigas leyendo y no dudes en expresarme tus dudas y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Greenboy2008: bueno pues como te dije ahora si actualice pronto no? y como ya dije anteriormente la familia del sol no vive en el sol, viven en el Olimpo (por ser dioses) y eso de que pelearon por Endymion, pues creo que ya quedo mas aclarado en este capitulo verdad?.

SAN: me alegra que te haya gustado y pues como ves ya esta aquí el capitulo espero tu opinión.

SailorLVGR: si acertaste ellas son medias hermanas y si Apolo es el papá de Serenity, y que opinas de este capitulo? te gusto.

Fan de Sailor Moon: que tal ya se te resolvió la duda o se hizo más grande?, y como vez esta vez ya no tarde mucho en actualizar.

annyfansailormonn: si se que están cortos (por que este también fue corto)pero a cambio de que sean cortos prometo actualizar mas pronto y ya sabes cualquier otra cosa que se te ofrezca no dudes en consultármela.

AstarteChiba: muy acertada, y si no te preocupes Sere al final terminara con Darien de eso no hay duda y de hecho lo de la envida de Yuiko por Serenity también es parte de mi historia, espero tu opinión.

pss: pues si Apolo es su papá y Yuiko y Serenity son medias hermanas, que te parece? y muy pronto habrá mas emoción.

Bueno de nuevo gracias a todos y no olviden dejar un review con su comentario o sugerencia o aunque sea solo para saludar, prometo que les traeré el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar el martes.

Salu2 a todos.


	8. Mis recuerdos

Capitulo 8. Mis recuerdos.

La luz del sol ilumino por completo el dormitorio de Serena, Luna que se encontraba dormida a los pies de Serena fue la que recibió los rayos calidos y comenzó a despertar.

– Miau – estirándose y levantándose – Serena… tengo que protegerte, ¿pero esto será lo mejor? O ¿deberé decirte la verdad? – en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

– Serena hija – mamá Ikuko entro a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama – Serena – la llamo de nuevo.

– Mmmmm – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su hija.

– ¿Que no piensas levantarte hija?, ya casi son las 9 de la mañana y por cierto Darien acaba de llamar.

– ¡Queeeee! – al escuchar esto Serena se levanto de un brinco de la cama – como que llamo Darien, por que no me avisaste mamá.

– Lo siento hija, es que me dijo que mejor te veía en el parque, oye hija y cuando lo vas a invitar a cenar con nosotros eee – con cara picarona.

– Ay mamá que cosa dices, además como crees que se va a poner papá.

– No te preocupes hija, el tiene que aceptar que su hija esta creciendo no lo crees, invítalo para la cena de navidad si.

– Esta bien mamá le preguntare si quiere venir.

– Bueno te dejo para que te arregles – en ese momento salio de la habitación.

– Luna – suspira – que habrá pasado, el prometió que pasaría por mi para ir al parque…

– Ay Serena talvez le surgió algo, no seas tan egoísta si.

– Luna – arrojándole una almohada.

Mientras tanto una joven se acaba de acercar a la puerta de su departamento, ya que acababa de sonar el timbre, abrió la puerta para toparse con la persona a la que había llamado con anterioridad.

– Sucede algo Yuiko – fue lo que contesto en cuanto la susodicha abrió la puerta.

– Eeee, pues… por que no pasas – mientras se hacia a un lado para permitirle entrar al recién llegado, en cuanto este hubo entrado, Yuiko se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo, el joven inmediatamente se separo de ella – yo… – trato de disculparse al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven.

– Me quieres explicar que fue eso – aun desconcertado el joven.

– Yo… no lo se, es que no he dejado de pensar en ti y… pues se que pensaras que estoy loca pero te amo.

– ¿Que? – no estaba seguro de haber escudado bien.

– Darien yo… yo te amo.

– Pero que estas diciendo si apenas nos conocemos y además yo solo te considero una amiga, sabes que mi corazón pertenece a Sere… – no pudo completar el nombre ya que poso sus dedos sobre los labios que acababa de besar.

– Por favor solo escúchame si, se que la amas, pero yo… no se que es lo que pasa conmigo desde que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mi mente.

– De verdad que lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponderte y… debo retirarme – dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

– Vas a verla no es cierto – agacho su mirada.

– Si – fue la seca respuesta que salio de Darien, que en ese momento ya se encontraba en la puerta.

– La odio, no sabes cuento la odio por tenerte – lo dijo en voz baja, por lo que Darien no pudo escuchar muy bien que era lo que decía.

– ¿Que?, no te escuche – mirándola fijamente – "que es lo que pasa porque siento esta energía, no puede ser que ella…" – pensaba Darien.

– Fuera, los odio a los dos – grito y en dos pasos se acerco a la puerta y la cerro frente al rostro de Darien, el cual quedo muy desconcertado.

– Pero que demonios paso, esto es muy extraño creo que deberé hablar con las chicas – camino hacia el elevador, una vez que estuvo dentro de su auto tomo rumbo al parque para ver a Serena.

Ya en el parque una rubia esperaba en una de las bancas a su novio, en eso escucho que la llamaban y al voltear se encontró con Yuiko.

– Hola Yuiko, como estas, que haciendo por aquí, ¿dando una vuelta? – saludo Serena de forma amigable.

– Tú me lo robaste.

– ¿Que? – Serena no comprendía lo que acababa de decirle Yuiko.

– Te odio, no sabes cuanto – acercándose a ella – me quitaste tolo lo que más amaba en el pasado y ahora lo vuelves a hacer.

– Pero Yuiko de que hablas no te entiendo, a que te refieres.

– Esta vez no lo permitiré, terminare lo que empecé en el pasado y acabar contigo, el solo será mió – diciendo esto se lanzo hacia el cuello de Serena, pero ella reacciono hábilmente y la esquivo.

– Que es lo que te pasa – esquivando los golpes que Yuiko le lanzaba – tienes que calmarte no se de que hablas.

– No te hagas la desentendida – en ese momento expulso un poder de sus manos, pero fue demasiado y cayo inconciente.

– Pero que… – estaba a punto de acercarse para ayudarla cuando alguien la detuvo y la retiro de hay.

– ¿Cabeza de bombón estas bien? – quiso saber un poco angustiada Uranus – no te hirió?

– No yo estoy bien, pero creo que ella no – mirando el cuerpo tendido de Yuiko – me quieres explicar que es lo que pasa, ¿como sabias que me estaba atacando?

– Yo…

– Ha llegado el momento de revelarte la verdad – hablo con su habitual tono misterioso la sailor del tiempo – la verdad de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata.

– ¿Como? – Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – como que la verdad de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata.

– Serena – grito Darien al verla rodeada de las 8 Sailors.

– Darien – corrió a su encuentro.

– ¿Estas bien? – mirando a su amada – Que paso? – ahora mirando a las 8 sailors.

– Tenemos que hablar – indico Venus – pero en este lugar no – mirando el cuerpo aun inconciente de Yuiko.

– No podemos dejarla hay – intervino Serena.

– Después de que trato de matarte aun piensa en ayudarla – quiso saber Uranus.

– Es que… – trato de defenderse pero al sentir la mirada de las 8 chicas no pudo continuar.

Mientras que todas miraban fijamente a Serena Yuiko comenzó a despertar.

– Tenemos que irnos – hablo Neptune al ver que Yuiko se levantaba – es por su seguridad princesa.

Serena acepto con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza y las 8 chicas la colocaran en el centro junto con Darien y salieron de hay con rumbo la templo Hikawa, ya dentro de uno de los cuartos de este se encontraban los 12 reunidos.

– ¿Nos quieren explicar que es lo que pasa? – quiso saber Darien, con un poco de enfado en su voz.

Setsuna se acerco a el y le indico que se sentara – lamento que esto haya pasado, y creo que ha llegado el momento de que ambos recuerden quien fue Yuiko en su pasado.

– Entonces por eso se me hacia tan conocida – hablo Serena sin darse cuenta de que todas la miraron al hacer.

– Si Serena y lamento no haberte hablado de ella como debí hacerlo – confeso Luna un poco apenada acercándose a ella y a Darien – te devolveré tus recuerdos, a ambos – se sentó frente a ellos y en ese momento un par de luces doradas salieron de su marca en la frente para ubicarse en la de Serena y Darien, que enseguida cerraron los ojos.

– "Esto es" – pensaba Serena mientras que a su cabeza llegaban cientos de imágenes que fueron ordenándose poco a poco, se veía sentada en un gran jardín, con no mas de 6 años, mientras que otras dos niñas se acercaban a ella, luego esta imagen cambio por una donde un hombre de cabello dorado como el suyo platicaba con ella en una biblioteca, ahora ella tenia alrededor de unos 10 años, después de esta apareció una donde ahora ella tenia unos 14 años y estaba patinando junto con otras 4 chicas, así seguían pasando las imágenes, formando recuerdos, hasta llegar a uno muy doloroso.

///Recuerdo///

– No sabes cuanto te odio – grita Yuiko – me has quitado todo, el amor de mi padre, su atención, cariño y a… el príncipe Endymion.

– Yuiko no digas eso, yo… – agacho su mirada – yo desearía no haber sabido que el era mi padre y en cuanto a Endymion – levantando su mirada – siempre has sabido que el me ha gustado, desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero…

No pudo completar la frase ya que acababa de recibir una cachetada – eres despreciable, no sabes cuanto te odio, y esto no se va a quedar así, pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, juro que no se va a quedar así.

– Yuiko… por favor, somos hermanas.

– ¡No!, no lo somos, yo jamás seria hermana de una… lo que sea que eres, por que ni eres humano, ni un dios – se dio la media vuelta dejando a una desolada y triste Serenity.

Después de este recuerdo llego otro aun más doloroso, el reino se encontraba celebrando.

– Yuiko, pero… que es lo que haces aquí, yo pensé que…

– Solo he venido a ver la destrucción de este miserable reino.

– ¿Que? – pero en ese momento por la puerta principal entraron Luna y Artemio.

– Estamos en problemas, en graves problemas – grito Luna a todos los presentes.

– Los siervos del Negaverso nos atacan – ahora grito Artemis.

– En ese instante se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos fuera del palacio y en seguida comenzó una batalla, las 4 iners comenzaron a defender el palacio, mientras que Serenity solo observaba.

– Te lo dije – soltando una risa – ya ha comenzado.

– Pero que hiciste Yuiko – exigió Serenity.

– Yo nada, tu misma lo has ocasionado al quitarme todo lo que me pertenecía – en ese momento desapareció.

Serenity corrió hasta uno de los balcones del palacio, donde para su desgracia observo como sus 4 guardianas eran derrotas, y justo frente a ella apareció una mujer.

Con una risa estridente llamo la atención de todos – de hoy en adelante yo seré la soberana de la tierra y de la luna, los que osen desafiarme pagaran caro; bien amada Negafuerza el día de hoy acaba de nacer nuestro grandioso Negaverso – después de decir esto expulso una gran cantidad de energía de su báculo y frente a ella aparecieron 4 figuras que muy bien conocía.

– ¡Que!, pero si son los 4 generales que protegen a Endymion, pero por que – se preguntaba Serenity mirando la destrucción de su reino.

– Así que tu eres la princesa Serenity – la Reina Beryl apareció frente a ella – no puedo soportar la hermosura de tu rostro – en ese momento se lanzo para atacarla, pero una rosa se lo impidió.

– Beryl espera, no te atrevas a tocar a la princesa Serenity o te arrepentirás.

– Endymion – grito Beryl al verlo pararse frente a Serenity.

– Por que estas tratando de ayudar a la princesa de la luna, tú podrías ser el rey, el soberano de la tierra y de la luna si te casas conmigo.

– Que no te das cuenta que la perversa energía de la Negafuerza te esta manipulando, despierta y olvida tus malignas ideas.

– Cierra la boca o también a ti te eliminare – grito Beryl antes de lanzar un poderoso ataque que hizo que Endymion saliera volando.

– ¡No dios mió Endymion! – grito Serenity al ver como era levantado.

– Princesa Serenity – grito desesperado el.

– Endymion – Serenity se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia el.

– Quédate ahí – grito desesperado al verla correr hacia el, pero era demasiado tarde ella también flotaba por los aires – Serenity – grito nuevamente desesperado.

Serenity no tardo más de unos segundo y alcanzo la mano de su amado, pero en ese momento la Negaenergia los ataco a ambos, Serenity solo pudo sentir como su mano se separaba de la de su amado y como su cuerpo lentamente perdía toda la fuerza.

///Fin del recuerdo///

– No – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Serena antes de desmayarse.

– Serena – gritaron todos los presentes al darse cuenta, Darien la sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo.

– ¿Esta bien? – pregunto angustiada Hotaru.

– Si creo que si – contesto Luna un poco angustiada – creo que fue muy duro para ella recordar todo.

– Que es lo que haremos ahora – quiso saber Darien mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Serena.

– Tendremos que volver a luchar.

– Pero Haruka – Michiru miro a su compañera.

– No hay otra alternativa, o caso quieren que se repita lo del pasado – mirando a todos los presentes.

Mientras todos estaban reunidos, Yuiko ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su departamento, pero ahora ya no era la misma.

– Porque, porque tuve que renacer como una simple humana, yo… yo que soy una diosa, pero esto no se quedara así acabare con todo, en especial con todo lo que amas Serenity – al decir esto su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado, ahora ya no era una simple humana, sino una diosa renacida.

Fin del capitulo 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por continuar leyendo mi fic, bueno y antes de continuar con las respuestas a los reviews, voy a hacer una aclaración: como se habrán dado cuenta Serena y Yuiko son medias hermanas, ya que el padre de ambas es Apolo, por lo que solo Yuiko es una diosa y Serena es mitad diosa, por lo que no posee todos los poderes que Yuiko (estos se verán mas adelante en el fic).

Bueno ahora si la respuesta a los reviews:

aerithsephy: hola y gracias, espero que este capitulo también haya sigo de tu agrado, y prometo ya no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

Miriam (Fan de Sailor Moon): Hola mi amiga, que onda contigo ya no te has conectado, cambiando de tema, no era regaño enserio pero es que como eres no me dices que ya estabas leyendo y luego tomas mi apodo del MSN, pero bueno me alegra mucho que leas mis historias, y gracias, además espero como siempre el comentario de este nuevo capitulo.

SAN: Gracias por preguntar y pues me encuentro muy bien, y que tal el capitulo?, espero tu opinión.

Greenboy2008: Muchas gracias, y dime que tal con este nuevo capitulo, Yuiko ya es mala, la emoción apenas empieza, espero tu comentario, y lo mismo te digo también eres un excelente escritor.

SailorLVGR: Que tal? ya comenzó el drama, y eso que es solo el principio, aun falta saber mas cosas del pasado, y bueno en cuanto a lo de que si Serena es una diosa pues, es mitad, ya que su mamá (la Reina Serenity) renuncio a ser una diosa, por lo que solo heredo esta característica de su papá.

AstarteChiba: Que tal este? ya despertó Yuiko, pero no es todo apenas es el comienzo de la batalla así como dices se va a poner muy buena, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

De nuevo quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi fic, y también recordarles que pasen y dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Salu2 nos estamos leyendo.


	9. La proclamación de una batalla

Hola a todos, lamento el retraso de 2 días, se que prometí actualizar seguido, bueno yo me prometí que no serian mas de 10 días, pero bueno, pasando a mejores cosas y sin más aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, no olviden dejar sus review, ya que este me ayuda a ver el rumbo que tomara la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 9. La proclamación de una batalla.

Después de que el brillo emitido por Yuiko desapareció, ella ahora portaba un hermoso vestido en color blanco con un símbolo alrededor de su cintura, un símbolo que ahora recordaba muy bien que era; el símbolo del la familia del Sol – querida Serenity ahora te enfrentaras contra mi, esta vez no permitiré que mis planes salgan mal – después de decir esto desapareció.

Los días seguían pasando y ahora solo faltaba un día para navidad, casi todas las chicas estaban reunidas.

– ¿Y? – quiso saber Haruka.

– Nada – fue la respuesta de Lita.

– Como que nada, acaso me dirán que desapareció.

– Haruka cálmate – Michiru trato de tranquilizarla.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención, ¿quien esta con cabeza de bombón?

– Darien, Ami y Mina – contesto Rei.

– Y tu Setsuna.

– Nada, es como si ella hubiera desaparecido de este sistema solar.

– Eso solo significa una cosa – medito mas para si misma Haruka.

– Así es, una nueva batalla.

En ese momento por la puerta entraron 2 chicas, una de ellas al parecer iba un poco molesta ya que la otra iba con la cabeza agachada.

– Buenas tardes – saludo muy seria Ami.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? – quiso saber Rei al ver la cara de sus amigas.

– Nada Rei no te preocupes – contesto Mina aun sin levantar la mirada.

– ¿Por que no están con la princesa? – pregunto Michiru mirando a Ami, ya que Mina seguía sin mirarlas.

– Por que no les dices Mina – contesto Ami con un poco más de enfado en su voz.

– Mina – la llamo Rei al ver que ella no contestaba – que fue lo que hiciste.

– Es que… bueno… Serena se molesto conmigo.

– Pues que le hiciste.

– Yo… bueno… es que ella va a salir con su familia después de navidad.

– Y…

– Se enojo conmigo por que le dije que seria mejor que no fuera.

– Como no quieres que se enoje, por que le dijiste eso.

– Creo que Mina tiene razón, cabeza de bombón no debería salir.

– Pero como puedes decir eso Haruka – hablo indignada Rei.

– Es que es la verdad, en este momento seria muy peligroso que ella saliera con su familia, Yuiko podría atacarla y estaría sola.

– Haruka tiene razón – apoyo Setsuna.

– Esta bien será como quieras, pero espero que tu vayas a decírselo – finalizo Rei.

Todas las chicas centraron su mirada en Rei y Haruka, esperando que alguna de las dos dijera algo más, pero al parecer el asunto estaba terminado, ya que Haruka se levanto y salio sin decir nada.

Mientras tanto Serena y Darien acaban de llegar al departamento de el, Serena aun iba un poco molesta, por lo que no había hablado nada desde que Mina y Ami los dejaron en el centro comercial, ya que Darien había aceptado la oferta de la mamá de Serena, por lo que le pidió a Serena que lo acompañara a comprar unos presentes para la familia.

– Donde quieres que ponga esto.

– En la mesa de la cocina por favor – contesto Darien mientras cerraba la puerta.

Después de haber acomodado todo lo que habían comprado en sus respectivos lugares, ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

– ¿Serena?

– Si Darien.

– Este… bueno mira… creo que las chicas tienen razón.

– Queeeee, ósea que tu también las apoyas – un poco enojada.

– No, no es eso, es solo que me preocupo por ti – se acerco para abrazarla, pero Serena se alejo de el.

– Claro y por eso piensan que pueden prohibirme cosas, o seguirme como si fueran mis sombras – se quejo.

– Serena entiende, es por tu bien.

– Por mi bien, si como no – dándose la vuelta para salir.

– Espera – Darien la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo – ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

– Si y eso que tiene que ver con que no pueda salir con mi familia – con tono de disgusto y tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su novio.

– Bueno… no lo tomes a mal… pero si te quedas…

– ¡¿Qué?! – Serena se giro para ver a su novio – ¿me estas diciendo lo creo que entendí?

– Mmmm pues si – dándole un beso.

– Pero – separándose de el – tu me habías dicho que…

– Quería el momento indicado, y pues que mejor que este, es navidad, estamos juntos, y tenemos una excusa para mantener alejadas a las chicas de nosotros por unos días y tus papás no estarán.

– Darien que cosas dices – completamente roja.

– ¿Por que?, acaso ya olvidaste el día que me fui – de forma picara y levantando la cara de Serena para mirarla directo a los ojos.

– Pues no, pero…

– Si no quieres por mi no hay problema, sabes que te esperare toda la vida.

– Darien – con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – claro que lo quiero y… ¿pero que les voy a decir a mis papás?

– Buena pregunta – poniendo una de sus manos en su barbilla – Ami esta, ¿va a cursos?

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con una excusa? – con cara de no entender que tiene que ver.

– Mucho, puedes decirle a tus papás que tomaras un curso especial.

– Cierto, eres un genio – dándole un beso.

Después de un par de minutos ambos se separaron, y estuvieron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Darien hablo de nuevo para decirle a Serena que la llevaría a casa, ambos salieron del departamento y una vez en el sótano del edificio subieron al auto de Darien, y en cuestión de no mas de 20 minutos Serena ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa.

– Gracias por todo Darien y… bueno le diré a mis papás, si todo sale bien, bueno… cualquiera que sea el resultado te llamo en la noche.

– Claro amor, ahora entra a la casa, que no me iré hasta que no entres – Serena solo le dio una gran sonrisa y camino hacia la entrada de su casa y antes de entrar se giro para ver a Darien.

– Nos vemos mañana amor, se puntual.

– Como usted mande majestad – haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, en ese momento Serena abrió la puerta y camino al interior de su casa, después de que la puerta se cerrara tras Serena Darien puso de nuevo en marcha su auto.

– Mamá ya llegue – grito Serena – en donde es…

– En ese momento el timbre sonó y Serena se giro para abrir la puerta.

– Si… – saludo con su habitual sonrisa, que al instante se borro – Haruka.

– Cabeza de bombón, ¿podemos hablar?

– Cla… Claro, pasa por favor – se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a Haruka.

– Hija quien es – pregunto Ikuko que venia bajando las escaleras.

– Es una amiga mamá, no te preocupes.

– Buenas tardes señora – saludo cortésmente Haruka.

– Buenas tardes, pasa no te quedes en la entrada, Serena por que no le indicas que pase.

– Oh si lo siento mamá.

– ¿Gusta tomar algo?

– No gracia así estoy bien.

– Nos podrías dejar a solas mamá.

– Claro hija, pero si se les ofrece algo no duden en llamarme – caminando hacia la cocina.

Ambas caminaron hasta la sala sin hablar o mirarse, Serena le indico que tomara asiento, después de un largo e incomodo silencio por fin Serena hablo.

– Y a que debo tu visita Haruka.

– He venido a decirte que… todas están de acuerdo en que es peligroso que te alejes de aquí y que lo mejor seria que no salieras con tus padres – Haruka lo dijo en su habitual tono que no admitía reclamos, observo por unos momentos a Serena.

– Se que lo hacen por protegerme, pero creo yo misma puedo tomar mis propias decisiones – hizo un ademán para indicarle a Haruka que aun no había terminado de hablar, ya que ella se había levantado – también Darien piensa lo mismo y… pues he decido quedarme.

– Es una decisión muy sensata.

– Solo les pediré una cosa, los días que este aquí, voy a estar con Darien y no quiero que me molesten, el se tendrá que ir al terminar las vacaciones y pues yo quieren estar con el.

– Pero…

– Si aceptan mi condición yo aceptare la suya.

– Esta bien – en tono no muy conforme – entones me retiro.

– Y espero que no me estén siguiendo como suelen hacerlo.

– En caso se de que sintamos la presencia de Yuiko no lo dudaremos – mirando a Serena a los ojos.

– Me parece bien, pero solo en ese caso.

– Bueno me retiro – Haruka camino hacia la puerta seguida de Serena, una vez que salio, Serena subió a su habitación.

– Luna – pregunto al entrar – creo que otra vez no esta, bueno mejor no estoy para escuchar sus sermones, ahora tengo que pensar como les voy a explicar a mis papás lo del curso y así poder quedarme.

Después de cerca de una hora mamá Ikuko llamo a Serena para cenar, al escuchar esto Serena no dudo y salio de su habitación, aun pensando y afinando los detalles para explicarles el porque no podía ir con ellos a visitar a su tía.

– "Hay como empiezo a explicarles" – pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, al llegar al final de las escaleras se detuvo por unos segundos, después emprendió la marcha de nuevo hasta la mesa donde ya toda la familia estaba reunida y se sentó.

– Vaya hija esta vez te tardaste mas de lo normal – en tono gracioso se lo dijo su mamá.

– Si, mamá tiene razón, que te paso se te olvido como bajar las escaleras – al finalizar este comentario Samy se puso a reír, lo que ocasiono que Serena se molestara.

– Eres un tonto Samy, me tarde por que, por que jaja.

– ¿Pasa algo hija? – pregunto Ikuko al ver un poco nerviosa a su hija.

– Este… mamá, papá tengo algo importante que decirles.

En ese momento y al escuchar la forma en la que su hija les hablaba, ambos padres de Serena se preocuparon.

– Que es lo que nos quieres decir hija – quiso saber su padre con tono preocupado.

– Bueno yo… creo que no voy a poder acompañarlos a ver a la tía Mika.

– ¿Y eso por que hija ocurre algo? – pregunto con mayor angustia su mamá.

– Es que las chicas y yo nos inscribimos en un curso especial y… y este inicia el día 26.

– ¿Un curso especia? – ahora el que preguntaba eras su papá.

– Si, es que es un curso para prepárate para el examen de admisión a la universidad, y bueno pues decidimos tomarlo jaja – miro la cara de sus papás – ¿no les agrada?

– No, no es eso hija es solo que bueno, nunca te has quedado sola mas de 2 días y…

– Ay papá no te preocupes estaré bien, además Luna estará conmigo.

– Pero eso no es suficiente, además ¿piensas cocinar? – su mamá pregunto un poco desconcertada.

– Bueno, le pediré a Lita que me ayude.

– Pues…

– Por favor papá siiiii – con ojitos suplicantes.

– Bueno pues…

Fin del capitulo 9.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo, que tal el capitulo, como ven Serena y Darien van a pasar unos días solitos, claro si es que el papá de Serena acepta que ella se quede sola, la dejara?, bueno eso se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo; y sin más aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews:

sailor angel moon: Si y ya no eres la única que odia a Yuiko, a mi también me cae muy, pero muy mal, como veras en este capitulo ella no hizo aparición, donde estará?, bueno eso se sabrá en el siguiente.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Esta bien, esta bien te comprendo y no te preocupes, bueno si va a haber lemmon, y como espero que te hayas dado cuenta tal vez si el papá de Serena la deja haya, pero eso lo sabremos en el siguiente; y bueno lo de que besara a Darien fue... bueno solo ella lo hizo, ya que como pudiste leer Darien la rechazo, te prometo que ese fue el primero y ultimo beso entre ellos.

Astarte Chiba: Gracias, tienes razón ella jamás de los jamases (y claro que no lo permitiré) ella se quedara con Endymion, y bueno lo de las batallas falta un poco pero prometo que estará llena de acción, por lo pronto te digo que el siguiente capitulo se pondrá muy bueno.

SailorLVGR: Muy bien y gracias por preguntar, y tu como estas?, espero que muy bien, si fueron un poco tristes los recuerdos, y aun faltan por ver algunos de Yuiko que también serán tristes, y si te comprendo quien no quiere a Darien.

annyfansailormoon: Si, a mi también me costo un poco de trabajo escribir esa parte del beso entre Darien y Yuiko, pero como veras el la rechazo inmediatamente, y bueno en cuanto a que hará, eso se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo, también te envió muchos salu2.

Bueno una vez más quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y recuerden que como siempre espero sus comentario, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, o lo que gustes, ya que esto ayuda a que yo vaya mejorando o adaptando la historia a lo que ustedes me comentan, bueno pues me despido por el momento, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo les envió muchos salu2 a todos.


	10. Momentos

Ver aviso al final del capitulo, es referente al siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 10. Momentos.

– Bueno pues… – medito el papá de Serena por unos segundos antes de contestar – esta bien hija.

– Gracias papi, eres el mejor – en ese momento Serena se levanto y abrazo a su papa.

– Bueno, ¿que les parece si comenzamos la cena? – pregunto mamá Ikuko, viendo que todo había quedado clarado.

La familia comenzó con la cena, y como ya era habitual platicaban de lo que harían para el siguiente año, hasta que llego el incomodo comentario de Samy sobre que Serena había invitado a su novio.

– ¡Quee! – Casi se atraganta Kenji al escuchar esto – como que mi hija va a traer a ese señor.

– Querido no es un señor, es el novio de nuestra hija.

– Pero mamá nuestra hija es muy pequeña como para traer "novios" a esta casa – Kenji enfatizo la palabra novios.

– Pues no es tan pequeña, además ya es mas responsable, mira que perderse las vacaciones por un curso – en ese momento Ikuko abrazo a su hija.

– Ja ja ja cierto – suspiro Serena – "si se enteraran de por que me quiero quedar realmente, me matan" – pensó imaginando que su padre la encerraría en una torre con cientos de dragones a su alrededor o que la llevaría a una isla desierta.

Después de que la cena termino Serena como había prometido le informo de la respuesta de su padre a Darien, cuando termino de hablar con el subió a su habitación, al entrar pudo notar que su fiel compañera y amiga Luna se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana.

– Serena, necesitamos hablar.

– De que, ¿acaso hay algo mas de que hablar? – en tono no muy amable.

– Por favor Serena tienes que entendernos, ella es muy peligrosa por si no lo recuerdas.

– Claro que lo recuerdo… perfectamente – lo último lo dijo mas para si misma.

– ¿Y entonces, por que esa insistencia?

– Por que… ya no soy una niña Luna, puedo defenderme.

– Lo se Serena, pero entiende ella no es cualquier enemigo, ella era una diosa y me temo que ahora que despertó posee esos poderes que en el pasado tenia.

– Si, pero ella no esta aquí, ¿así que no veo por que tanta preocupación?

– Según lo que nos dijiste ella no piensa dejar las cosas así, y todavía te enojas por que tratamos de protegerte – le reclamo Luna.

– Eso ya lo se, pero no por eso tienen que ser mis sombras, en caso de que ella aparezca, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, pienso pelear.

– ¿Pero Serena?

– Nada de pero Luna, y bueno hablando de eso, Haruka vino a decirme lo mismo.

– ¿Y?

– Pues pienso quedarme – Luna la iba a interrumpir pero Serena continuo – pero, no quiero que estén detrás de mi, y eso se lo aclare a Haruka, al finalizar las vacaciones Darien va a regresar a Estados Unidos y pienso pasar ese tiempo con el.

– ¿Pasar el tiempo con el?

– Si Luna y no me mires así, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono que daba por terminada la conversación – bueno me voy a dormir – al decir esto Serena comenzó a soltar su cabello y se puso su pijama, para después meterse en su cama y apagar la luz, todo esto ante el rostro y mirada de asombro de Luna, ya que hasta donde podía recordar, ese comportamiento imperativo solo lo había visto en la princesa.

Luna suspiro – creo que te estas convirtiendo en nuestra princesa, verdad Serena – miro a la joven que ahora dormía placidamente en su cama, y se acomodo a su lado.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, lleno de construcciones antiguas y hermosos jardines nunca antes vistos en la tierra, una joven se paseaba por uno de los amplios corredores.

– ¿Princesa? – pregunto uno de los criados, que portaba un extraño atuendo (algo estilo griego).

– Que es lo que pasa – sin ni siquiera mirar al joven.

– Solicitan su presencia en el salón principal.

– Vaya, no esperaba que lo hicieran tan pronto.

– Su… su padre…

– ¿Intervino? – termino la joven.

– Si – un poco temeroso de contestar.

– Puedes informar que enseguida voy.

– Claro – hizo una reverencia a la princesa y emprendió su camino.

– Me pregunto que es lo que hará mi padre ahora – caminado hacia el salón – Serenity, muy pronto, ya lo veras muy pronto tendrás tu merecido, las cosas no se van a quedar así, y comenzare por vengarme de ti… o mas bien y por desgracia de nuestro padre – soltó una gran carcajada antes de desaparecer.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, para ser mas exactos en el departamento de un joven un despertador estaba sonando indicando la hora de levantarse, el dueño de este se levanto de inmediato y lo apago, se levanto y camino hasta el baño, se miro en el espejo por unos segundos – Serena – fue lo único que dijo y su rostro se ilumino y en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa – ya tengo todo.

Después de su relajante baño, selecciono la ropa que usaría por la tarde, se vistió rápidamente, ya que en ese momento su reloj marcaba las 8:30 y tenia que recoger a su novia en media hora, cuando estuvo listo, salio, llego al estacionamiento, coloco los obsequios en la parte trasera del auto y se puso en marcha.

Casi al mismo tiempo que el despertó su novia también lo hizo, rápidamente se metió al baño, lleno la tina y tomo su habitual baño de casi 30 minutos, después se vistió rápidamente, ya que su amado novio no tardaría mucho en llegar, bajo justo al 5 para las 9, se despidió de su mamá, no sin antes decirle que llagaría con Darien alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó.

– Yo voy mamá debe ser Darien, nos vemos al rato.

– Si hija con cuidado – observando a su hija atravesar la puerta hacia la calle – mi niña me alegro mucho por ti, espero que seas muy feliz.

Ya una vez dentro del auto de Darien, ambos de miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Serena interrumpió – y… ¿a donde vamos a ir?

– Es una sorpresa – Darien la miro y encendió el auto – pronto lo sabrás.

– Ay Darien eres tan romántico – con ojitos de corazón.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Serena encendió la radio para distraerse un poco, aunque los silencios entre ellos eran o mas bien son agradables, sintió la necesidad de distraer su mente un poco, ya que de vez en cuando a ella le llegaban recuerdos de su vida pasada, aunque la mayoría eran agradables otros no lo eran.

– ¿Pasa algo amor? – pregunto Darien al ver que su novia parecía mas distraída de lo habitual.

– No, no pasa nada – mintió.

– Segura, sabes que puedes decirme – mirándola por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el camino.

– Bueno, es solo que a veces me llegan ciertos recuerdos y bueno, algunos…

– No son agradables cierto – contesto por ella.

– Si.

– Bueno pues llegamos – le informo a su novia, mientras estacionaba el auto.

– Que bien, ¿y a donde llegamos? – pregunto al no reconocer el lugar.

Darien sonrió antes de contestarle – no lo reconoces.

– ¿Debería? – pregunto un poco preocupada.

– Bueno talvez no, como ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí.

– Y cuando fue eso, que yo no lo recuerdo.

En ese momento Darien soltó una carcajada.

– Oye no te burles de mi, y si esto es una broma no es nada graciosa – contesto con un poco de enfado en su voz.

– No, esto no es una broma, ¿recuerdas cuando te escapaste del Reino Lunar para venir a verme? – acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

– Si, lo recuerdo – un poco sonrojada – ¿no me digas que es este lugar?

– Si, así es.

– Darien eres increíble – beso fugazmente a su novio antes de salir rápidamente del auto – tienes razón ha cambiado, pero puedo sentirlo, es le mismo lugar.

– Así es, después de recordar todo, me vino a la mente este lugar y comencé a buscarlo – de nuevo se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

– Gracias.

– ¿Bueno que te parece si disfrutamos de un Pic nic como aquella vez?

– Claro me parece excelente – Darien la tomo de la mano y caminaron a la cajuela del auto para sacar una enorme canasta y una manta – yo llevo la manta – Serena camino unos metros y la extendió.

– ¿Bueno y que es lo que quieres comer primero?, helado o pastel.

– Pastel – ambos comenzaron a disfrutar la comida y su compañía, después de que terminaron con la comida, comenzaron a jugar, Serena corría y le gritaba a Darien que la atrapara.

– Claro que lo haré de eso no lo dudes – grito Darien persiguiéndola, no tardo mucho y por fin tomo la cintura de su novia entre sus manos, Serena seguía resistiéndose, lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran al suelo – perdón – se disculpo Darien – ¿no te lastime?

– No, pero pesas – le dijo completamente roja, ya que el estaba completamente sobre ella.

– Lo siento – su cara se puso igual de roja que la se Serena e inmediatamente se puso en pie.

– Sabes, creo que no estuvo tan mal.

– ¿Que? – pregunto sin comprender a que se refería su novia.

– Tú sobre mí.

En ese momento Darien sintió que el color le subía mas y no supo que contestar.

– Ay Darien que gracioso – Serena comenzó a reír por la actitud de su novio – pareciera como si tu nunca.

– Es que yo nunca lo he hecho – esto fue casi inaudible, ya que además de que el tono que ocupo fue muy bajo, también había agachado su cabeza, pero eso no impidió que Serena lo escuchara.

– Entonces tu nunca – con cara de no creer lo que escuchaba.

– No – levantando el rostro y mirando directo a los ojos de su novia – te molesta.

– Al contrario – se sonrojo – me alegra mucho.

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, hasta que Darien como forma de distracción miro su reloj, lo que casi hace que se infarte, ya que este marcaba las 5:40 y se supone que debía llegar con Serena a las 6 a su casa.

– ¿Que pasa Darien? – pregunto un poco angustiada al ver el rostro de su novio.

– Tu madre nos va a matar.

– ¿Y porque lo haría?, no hemos hecho nada malo.

– No solo que vamos a llegar muy tarde.

– ¿Pues que hora es?

– Las 5:40 – contesto con voz bastante preocupada.

– ¡Queeee! – Serena casi se infarta al escuchar esto – yo recojo las cosas, enciende el auto – indico Serena poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia donde estaba la canasta y la manta.

Mientras Serena recogía las cosas Darien corría hacia el auto, abrió la puerta de copiloto y luego corrió hacia la del piloto, abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro, luego encendió el auto, Serena no tardo mucho en llegar, Darien le dijo que pusiera las cosas en el asiento de atrás, y en cuanto la puerta se cerro salieron casi volando del lugar.

– Sabes fue lindo.

– ¿Que?

– Lo de hoy, gracias.

– Ni lo menciones, solo espero que lo podamos repetir.

– ¿Como que esperas?

– Si, tu madre me va a matar, se supone que es la primera vez que voy a cenar con ustedes, y en vez de llegar puntual, voy a llegar tarde.

– No te preocupes Darien mi mamá lo va a entender.

– ¿Y que hay de tu papá?

– Bueno… eeee… mi mamá se hará cargo de el.

De nuevo se hizo silencio, solo se miraban de ven en cuando y se brindaban unas sinceras sonrisas; por fin después de 30 minutos Darien se estaciono frente a la casa de su novia, bajo y le abrió la puerta, le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar, y ambos caminaron a la entrada.

– ¿Darien no olvidas algo?

– Cierto los regalos – Serena soltó una gran carcajada, mientras observaba a su novio correr y abrir su cajuela para sacar los regalos – ya podemos entrar, o se me olvida otra cosa.

– Si – le contesto Serena de forma picara – darme un beso.

– No creo que sea el momento, además es un poco arriesgado, no lo crees Serena.

– Esa es la emoción que busco precisamente – se acerco a Darien, y cuando estaba por besarla la puerta se abrió.

– Buenas tardes – saludo Kenji, ocasionando que Darien se asustara – me parece que llaga tarde joven.

– Fue culpa mía papá.

– Buenas tardes, adelante Darien – como salvadora apareció Ikuko – Serena por que no lo llevas a la sala.

– Si mamá – en ese momento ella tomo el brazo de su amado y ambos caminaron hasta la sala – déjalos aquí – Serena le señalo la mesa de centro, donde Darien coloco los regalos.

– Que les parece si pasamos a cenar – indico mamá Ikuko entrando en la sala.

– Antes de eso – Darien volvió a tomar los regalos – les traje un pequeño presente.

– No te hubieras molestado – mamá Ikuko los tomo entre sus brazos – pasen al comedor en lo que los llevo a mi recamara.

Serena tuvo que tomar a su novio de la mano, ya que al parecer sus pies no se movían, y Kenji no ayudo mucho, lo miraba fijamente, atravesaron la sala y llegaron al comedor, Serena le indico su asiento a Darien y ella se sentó a su lado; no paso mucho tiempo y apareció Samy, seguido de Kenji e Ikuko, los 2 primeros miraban de forma rara a Darien, lo que lo incomodo mas, Serena lo noto y tomo su mano, y como si leyera los pensamientos Ikuko intervino y después comenzó a servir la cena, la cual paso sin mayores, cuando todos habían finalizado, el ambiente parecía muy relajado, Serena y su mamá platicaban animadamente con Darien hasta que.

– ¿Joven podría habar con usted? – intervino Kenji, Darien solo movió la cabeza – si me hace el favor de acompañarme.

– Pero papá – trato de objetar Serena.

– Hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con el – contesto y ambos salieron del comedor.

Fin del capitulo 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, antes que nada haré un aviso.

AVISO: para el próximo capitulo, como muchos se quedaron inconformes con el primer capitulo, en el cual no hubo nada entre Serena y Darien, ahora ha llegado el momento de enmendarlos, con lo cual podrán disfrutar de la primera vez de ellos juntos.

Bueno una vez establecido el aviso, continuo con las respuestas a los reviews, no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios, me encantan, me animan mucho y como siempre lo hago les vuelvo a pedir que no olviden enviarme sus sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, salu2 o lo que gusten, y ahora si las respuestas:

venus serenity022: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics y gracias s ti, bueno espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado mucho, te mando muchos salu2.

sailor angel moon: Pues como veras aun no los va a molestar, ya que esta muy muy lejos por ahora, y como avise ellos tendrán unos muy entretenidos planes dentro de los cuales podrán disfrutar de su amor.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Si ya lo se, lo siento, por eso es que ahora te aviso, y bueno en cuanto a lo del lemmon, pues como podrás ver el anuncio es muy muy claro en cuanto a eso no?, pero bueno también este capitulo estuvo entretenido apoco no?, y como vez ya actualice puntual.

AstarteChiba: Si tienes razón a Yuiko hay que tenerla vigilada, y es lo que las chicas están haciendo, y bueno en este capitulo ya revele su ubicación (me imagino que ya sabes donde esta verdad), y que tal con lo que paso en este capitulo, Sere fue un poco atrevida no?, y como el aviso anuncia lo bueno ya viene en el siguiente capitulo.

SailorLVGR: Me encuentro muy bien gracias por preguntar, espero que tú también te encuentres bien, y bueno en cuanto a que a Sere y a Darien les vaya bien, pues yo diría que les va a ir mejor que eso.

annyfansailormoon: No las sailor no los van a interrumpir, ya que Serena les dejo eso muy en claro, incluso a Luna, y bueno en cuanto a Yuiko después aparecerá para comenzar a hacer de las suyas, pero en lo mientras en el siguiente capitulo la linda parejita va a disfrutar de su amor.

luz sandra: Te garantizo que la emoción y la intriga abundaran mas en los próximos capítulos, por lo pronto estará lleno de amor por parte de nuestra pareja, y en cuanto a lo de las actualizaciones prometo ya no tardarme y seguir con el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora.

Bueno hasta aquí, y de nuevo les agradezco por sus comentarios, bueno les mando muchos muchos salu2 y abrazos, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, que prometo que estará uf lleno de mucho amor.


	11. Nuestro amor

**Aviso: el presente capitulo contiene lenguaje no apto para menores, así que si quieren leerlo será bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Capitulo 11. Nuestro amor.

Darien se levanto de la mesa y camino detrás de Kenji, que lo condujo a lo que parecía un pequeño estudio, le indico que entrara y se sentara y así lo hizo Darien, cuando Kenji cerro la puerta y se giro para quedar de frente a Darien lo miro como si sus ojos fueran rayos X, después se acerco a el.

– Así que usted es el novio de mi pequeña – enfatizo las palabras novio y pequeña.

Darien tardo unos segundos en responder – si.

– ¿Esta seguro? – cuestiono al ver que Darien no respondió de inmediato – por que a mi me da otra impresión – esto ocasiono que Darien comenzara a sentirse mas nervioso, pero aun así decidió encararlo.

– No tiene por que dudarlo – contesto mas seguro, ya que se dio cuenta de que si no lo hacia esto le traería serias consecuencias, como lo había ocasionado su respuesta anterior.

– Y que intenciones tiene con mi hija – el tono empleado por Kenji daba un poco de miedo.

– Le garantizo que las mejores, yo jamás la dañaría – inconcientemente se puso de pie y encaro a su suegro.

– Eso espero – retándolo con la mirada y acercándose mas a el.

Parecía que ambos hombres estaban a punto de librar una gran pelea – jamás lo dude, yo la amo más que a mi propia vida, y estaría dispuesto a darla por ella – acercándose más a su suegro.

– Vaya eso me alegra mucho – el tono que empleo Kenji permitía darse cuenta que hablaba con la verdad – solo espero que la cuides mucho hijo, ella es mi tesoro.

En el rostro de Darien apareció una gran sonrisa, ya que las ultimas palabras de Kenji ya no fueron emitidas con un tono hostil – no se preocupe lo haré.

– ¿Mi esposa me comento que estudias medicina cierto?

– Así es, actualmente estoy realizando esos estudios en Estados Unidos.

– En Estados Unidos – medito por unos segundos Kenji.

– Me ofrecieron una beca y la acepte – Darien respondió rápidamente al ver la reacción de Kenji.

– ¿Y entonces cada cuando ve a mi hija?

– Primero que nada señor, me gustaría que me hablara de usted, y bueno pues nos vemos en vacaciones, aunque tratamos de hablarnos diario y escribirnos – añadió rápidamente al ver la reacción de Kenji.

– Entonces concluyo que su relación es a larga distancia, sabes ese tipo de relaciones suelen no durar.

Darien lo miro un poco extrañado – para serles sincero señor nuestra relación va mas allá de la distancia.

– ¡Queeeee! – el rostro de Kenji adquirió un color rojo y su mirada cambio por una que decía "ahora si te mato".

– No, no, no me mal interprete – trato de defenderse al ver que había metido la pata – a lo que me refiero es que ambos sentimos un gran amor por el otro – Kenji aun lo miraba con recelo – como le dije yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de su hija, a eso me refería.

– Ah – la voz de Kenji aun no sonaba muy convencida – pues eso espero, que te parece si regresamos – apoyo uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Darien.

– Cla… claro – Darien se sintió un poco extraño.

– De hoy en adelante puedes considerarte un miembro mas de la familia – se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y miro fijamente a Darien – pero si lastimas a mi hija, juro que no lo contaras – el cuerpo de Darien se tenso completamente, y no se hubiera movido de no ser porque Kenji lo jalaba hacia la salida del estudio.

En tanto mientras Serena veía como su novio seguía a su papá, rápidamente se acerco a Ikuko y con carita de suplica la miro.

– No te preocupes hija, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

El silencio reino por largo rato en el comedor, ni siquiera Samy se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno, de hecho se veía un poco preocupado, Serena miraba de vez en cuando a su mamá que solo sonría, y cuando por fin escucharon ruido, sin pensarlo dos veces Serena salio hacia la sala, donde pudo ver a su papá y a Darien, ambos iban como si nada.

– Bueno hijo pues te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, fue un gusto conocerte.

– No tiene que agradecerlo, el gusto fue mió.

Serena se quedo mirado la escena por unos segundos hasta que su papá noto que ella también estaba hay – hija – se acerco a ella.

– ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto un poco intrigada al ver la escena que de desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

– Nada hija, solo aclare algunos puntos con tu novio, y como ya todo esta en orden, por que no pasmos a la sala – indico, ante la mirada de asombro de su hija.

– De hecho preferiría que fuera en otra ocasión, debo retirarme, ya es un poco tarde – se disculpo Darien.

– Querido, Darien tiene razón, además recuerda que mañana temprano salimos de viaje – apoyo Ikuko.

– Es verdad, lo había olvidado, bueno, espero verte pronto por aquí – le estrecho la mano a Darien – y recuerda lo que hablamos.

– No se preocupe, con su permiso, y espero que los regalos sean de su agrado – se acerco a Serena – nos vemos después.

– Te acompaño a tu auto – y camino detrás de el, y una vez que el subió a su auto ella desde la entrada de su casa le lanzo un beso – nos vemos.

Darien no tardo mucho en llegar a su departamento, una vez que estuvo dentro, lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiarse y dormir, ya que su día no había terminado del todo mal.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Tsukino después de 1 hora de ajetreos por fin reino la calma, y mientras unos preocupados padres se despedían de su hija, ella por otro lado estaba más que feliz.

– Bueno hija, regresaremos en una semana, espero que te porte bien – su papá se acerco a ella – espero encontrar la casa tal cual – la miro directo a los ojos.

– No te preocupes papá prometo no hacer fiesta – en la cara de Serena se dibujo una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Queeee! – la expresión en su rostro cambio totalmente, por una de disgusto.

– Quiero decir que… que no te preocupes estaré bien y me portare bien – trato de corregirse, ya que por lo visto la sola mención de la palabra fiesta había generado una reacción comprometedora.

– Querido, si no nos damos prisa, me temo que nos toparemos con mucho trafico – intervino Ikuko, al ver que su esposo estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión y llevarse a arrastras a su hija.

Cuando por fin los vio alejare, entro rápidamente a la casa y después de haber corrido por ella dando saltos y gritando de alegría, se acerco a una mesita y tomo el teléfono.

– Bueno – al otro lado de la línea Darien acababa de contestar, y por lo visto aun no se había levantado.

– Hola amor, buenos días, ¿a que hora vienes por mi?

– Eeeeee, ¿que hora es?

– Son las 8:30 – respondió rápidamente la rubia.

– ¿En una hora te parece?

– Claro amor, pero date prisa, quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo.

– También yo, bueno te dejo para apurarme, te amo.

– Yo también te amo – y colgaron.

– Ay Darien te amo demasiado – se dijo a si misma y rápidamente subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación, donde al entrar se topo con la mirada reprobatoria de Luna – buenos días Luna – la saludo no prestando atención a su actitud.

– Buenos días… Serena, veo que ya tienes planes con Darien – un poco molesta.

– Si, ¿acaso tienes algún problema con eso? – cuestiono con una mirada desafiante, lo que provoco que a Luna le llegara el recuerdo de su princesa.

– De hecho si – encaro, mostrando la misma mirada que ella.

– Pues cuanto lo siento – en tono sarcástico y de inmediato entro al baño.

– Serena, porque has cambiado tanto – hablo para si misma Luna, con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

La princesa de la luna disfruto de su baño, después del cual se cambio y cuando le daba los últimos toques a su peinado sonó el timbre y se apresuro a bajar para abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo lo primero que vio fue un ramo de rosas.

– Son para la mujer que más amo en este universo.

– Ay Darien que romántico te has vuelto últimamente – Serena tomo las rosas entre sus manos – son hermosas, pasa.

– Gracias – y entro, y se acerco a Serena para besarla.

Así pasaron un par de días, Darien siempre iba por ella a su casa y pasaban todo el día juntos disfrutando de su compañía, el la llevaba a diferentes lugares, y siempre al final de cada cita terminaban con un gran beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían, solo que con cada día que pasaba los besos se volvían un poco mas atrevidos y expresaban también mas sentimientos, no solo amor; el viernes llego rápidamente, ese día Darien había planeado algo especial para Serena, solo que no se lo había informado aun, como las veces anteriores el llego a casa de ella.

– Sabes tenia planeado llevarte al cine.

– ¿Como que tenias planeado? – un poco intrigada al escuchar que los planes de su novio habían cambiado.

– Pues, bueno es que… te tengo una gran sorpresa – se acerco a ella y de forma delicada tomo su barbilla para besarla de forma tierna – ¿nos vamos? – después de separarse de ella.

– Si, solo déjame traigo mi bolsa – desapareció detrás de la puerta del comedor para aparecer unos segundos después – ya esta.

Ambos salieron de la casa, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eran observados por 2 pares de ojos, que los miraban analizando y registrando cada movimiento.

– Tienes razón, se comportan algo diferente.

– Han estado así desde que recordaron su pasado.

– Bueno se que el cambio es algo notorio, pero no hay que exagerar Luna.

– Es lo que no se Artemis, ella se comporta cada vez mas como Serenity – expreso su preocupación.

– ¿Creo que será mejor no?, siempre le decíamos que se comportara mas madura – trato de hacerle ver a Luna.

– Lo se, pero debes recordar muy bien como se comportaba Serenity, digamos que ella a veces era algo dura.

Ambos felinos se miraron con resignación, y luego volvieron a mirar la puerta por la que su princesa había salido hace solo algunos minutos; mientras tanto la pareja de enamorados ya estaban en marcha hacia su destino, únicamente conocido por Darien.

– ¿Darien? – pregunto Serena al ver que entraban al estacionamiento del edificio donde vive.

– Si princesa – miro la cara de desconcierto de su novia, y antes de que formulara otra pregunta le respondió – es una sorpresa.

Estaciono el auto en su lugar habitual y miro por unos segundos a su novia, luego bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta de Serena y la abrió.

– Te tengo una sorpresa por lo que… – giro a Serena para que le diera la espalda y le coloco una venda en los ojos.

– Darien, pero no veo nada – reclamo.

– Esa es la intención… amor – esto ultimo se lo susurro al oído, lo que ocasión que Serena sintiera un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda.

Con la excusa de evitar que chocara o cayera la abrazo delicadamente, mientras la guiaba lentamente hasta llegar al elevador y luego hasta la puerta de su departamento, una vez que estuvieron dentro la llevo a su habitación, donde le dijo que le tenía parte de su sorpresa.

– Serena, sobre mi cama hay algo que quiero que te pongas, puedes cambiarte aquí, solo te pido que no espíes más allá de esta habitación, esta bien – retirándole la venda de los ojos.

– Esta bien, pero con una condición – con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Cual?

– Un beso – el se acerco lentamente y cumplió la condición.

– Muy bien, ahora no hagas trampa – salio de la habitación.

Serena se dio la vuelta y lo que vio sobre la cama de su novio la confundió un poco, ya que ella no pensaba que se tratara de un vestido, pero aun así hizo lo que su novio le había pedido y se cambio, el vestido le quedo perfecto, era un hermoso vestido de seda en color azul celeste, estaba acompañado de un par de zapatillas sencillas de tacón mediano, lo ultimo que hizo antes de que su novio la llamara fue arreglarse el cabello que ya no lo usaba con su habitual peinado de siempre, ahora lo traía en una especie de moño con mechones sueltos en su espalda.

– ¿Amor ya estas lista? – pregunto Darien al otro lado de la puerta.

– Si – respondió ella, y en su voz se hizo muy notoria su emoción.

– Quiero que cierres los ojos – ella así lo hizo y el entro y le volvió a colocar la venda sobre sus ojos, después la volvió a guiar fuera de la habitación, y le descubrió los ojos – que te parecer.

– Da… Darien – observaba lo que frente a ella se encontraba, ya que lo que solía ser la sala de departamento de su novio había sido cambiada por un lugar con una mesa para dos personas, al ambiente era de lo mas romántico ya que el lugar estaba oscuro y era únicamente iluminado por varias docenas de velas colocadas alrededor de la mesa, la mesa tenia en el centro un gran ramo de rosas rojas, y a los lados había 2 velas para alumbrarlos.

– Permítame princesa – el le extendió su brazo y por fin pudo verlo, portaba un traje que lo hacia lucir como todo un caballero.

– Darien, pero… como – aun no salía de su asombro.

– Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estamos juntos – se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, pero ese beso era diferente a todos los demás, demostraba mucho amor, ternura, comprensión, necesidad y deseo, después de separarse el la observo, ya que ella aun no abría los ojos.

– Darien – susurro ella.

– Aquí estoy Serena – en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente – que te parece si comenzamos con nuestra cena – le indico su lugar y la ayudo a sentarse.

– Pero es que…

– Solo hay que disfrutarlo – le sonrió y en ese momento frete a ellos pareció la comida como por arte de magia, ella ya no puso mas objeciones y solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la comida y la compañía del otro.

Cuando por fin acabaron de comer, Darien se levanto – gusta bailar princesa.

Ella se levanto y la mesa desapareció y se comenzó a escuchar una sutil canción, se acerco a su novio y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de el y el aprovecho para abrazarla, todo era perfecto, la música, el ambiente, pero sobretodo la compañía, no supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado, ellos seguían bailando.

– Darien.

– ¿Si?

– Cuando me besaste… bueno… me recordaste mucho a Endymion.

– ¿Que no somos la misma persona? – pregunto el un poco contrariado.

– Bueno si… aunque bueno creo que… en mi caso si soy diferente a ella.

– Como crees – en su cara se formo una sonrisa – eres la misma.

– Pero que hay de eso que no se patinar, baliar y…

– Eso no tiene la menor importancia, ahora eres Serena Tsukino, mi Serena – se acerco a su rostro y la volvió a besar.

Su beso fue subiendo de intensidad, desde que habían recuperado sus recuerdos sus besos habían cambiado poco a poco, así como su forma de ser, y esto se había dado sin que ellos lo notaran, de manera muy sutil las manos de ambos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de sus compañeros, como había sucedido hace algunos meses, solo que esta vez ninguno de los dos se separaba.

– Te amo – susurro Serena al separarse un momento de su amado.

– También yo te amo, mi Serena – y volvió a besarla.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la entrada de la habitación de Darien, se detuvieron un segundo en la puerta que inmediatamente se abrió, pero continuaron besándose y avanzando, ahora Darien era el que tenia mas control, había levantado a Serena que ahora se encontraba con la piernas entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de su novio, ambos seguían besándose, y las manos de cada uno recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero, después de haber besado la boca de su amada comenzó a moverse, y ahora besaba el cuello de ella, Serena se dejo consentir por su novio, aunque no tardo mucho en complacerlo también.

– Te amo tanto Darien – le susurro al oído.

– Y yo a ti princesa – su voz había cambiado, ahora estaba llena de deseo – te amo.

Se acerco a la cama y suavemente coloco a Serena, la miro por uno segundos, como grabando cada detalle de ella, ya que ahora sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos brillaban, muy lentamente ella se hinco en la cama, y con una seña de su mano pidió a Darien que se acercara, el no dudo y lo hizo, se volvieron a abrazar y el lentamente llevo sus manos al cierre del vestido de su novia, y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, mientras le decía cuanto la amaba; Serena puso sus manos en el pecho de el y le quito el saco para así comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, que termino en el suelo así como el saco.

– Creo que ya tienes algo de ventaja – se quejo Darien.

– Eres tan hermoso – hizo como que no escuchaba los reclamos de su novio y volvió a besarlo.

Lentamente Darien la recostó para poder quitarle los zapatos y el vestido, lo fue deslizando lentamente, descubriendo por primera vez ese hermoso cuerpo, y cuando por fin lo logro no pudo seguir contemplándola, ya que ella rápidamente se enredo en las cobijas de la cama de Darien, el solo sonrió y se acerco a ella.

– ¿Sucede algo amor?

– Es que… me dio un poco de pena – contesto y sin mas se cubrió el rostro.

– ¿Pena por que amor? Si eres perfecta y lo más importante eres mía – se acostó a su lado para poder retirarle la cobija que tapaba su rostro.

– Darien – lo abrazo cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

– Si no quieres continuar… por mi no hay problema.

– Yo… quiero… quiero continuar – lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Para hacerle más fácil el trabajo se quito los zapatos y el pantalón y se metió bajo las cobijas junto con su amada princesa, al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos las cosas comenzaron a darse por si solas, cuando se dieron cuanta ya nada separaba el contacto completo de sus pieles, continuaron besándose, y sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, y así cada uno pudo identificar los puntos débiles del otro, lo que ocasión que en toda la habitación se comenzaran a escuchar suspiros y gemidos, que aumentaban de intensidad con el pasar de los minutos.

– Darien quiero… ser tuya, solo tuya – le hizo saber Serena separándose de el por unos instantes.

– Y yo también mi Serena quiero ser tuyo, no solo hoy, sino todos los días de mi vida – acercándose a ella y besando su cuello, para después pasar a sus hombros y a sus pechos, Serena se dejo caer en ese mar de sensaciones mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Darien, el continuo su camino, sus besos llegaron hasta el ombligo de Serena, donde introdujo su lengua, lo que ocasiono que de los labios de Serena saliera un grito de placer acompañado de su nombre, esto genero en Darien aun mas deseo – eres muy hermosa – se incorporo y la miro a los ojos .

– Darien – fue lo único que pudo articular, se volvió a acercar a su novio y muy lentamente comenzó a besar el fornido torso de el, mientras sus manos comenzaron a vagar libremente por su espalda, el por su parte se poso sobre ella y la beso de nuevo, los gemidos de ambos cada vez eran mayores el podía sentir como el cuerpo de su amada estaba completamente listo para el, por lo que se detuvo y la miro directo a esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban como nunca antes.

– Serena…

– Lo se, no te preocupes – al decir esto el se acomodo entre la piernas de Serena y poco a poco comenzaron a ser uno, solo que Darien se detuvo ya que observo que su Serena había apretado los ojos y que se había tensado un poco.

– ¿Estas bien amor, quieres que me detenga? – pregunto un poco angustiado al ver el rostro de su amada.

– No hay problema Darien – abrió sus ojos y lo miro, en ese momento ambos comprendieron que todo estaría bien, ella se abrazo mas a el, y el continuo de forma mas lenta; después de unos minutos el comenzó a aumentar la velocidad por pedido se su novia que ahora gemía y gritaba su nombre con mas intensidad, el rito que tomaron ambos era tan sincronizado, que incluso se podría decir que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo y con mucha intensidad que casi se escuchaban, y por fin llegaron al orgasmo, los dos juntos. Cuando su acto de amor y entrega total termino, Darien se iba a dejar caer aun lado pero Serena le pidió que se quedara así, a lo cual el accedió, pero para que les resultara mas cómodo, Darien con un rápido movimiento hizo que ella estuviera sobre el.

– Te amo tanto Serena – le susurro aun con la voz un poco agitada.

– Y yo a ti – contesto ella acomodándose en el pecho de su amado.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos, sus rostro reflejaban una gran alegría, dicha y felicidad, felicidad que pronto seria opacada por una fuerte presencia que apareció minutos después de que ellos quedaran profundamente dormidos.

– Por fin podré vengarme – grito la recién que se encontraba en la punta de la Torre de Tokio, para después dar paso a una malévola carcajada, que se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche.

Fin del capitulo 11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, que tal el capitulo?

Por fin pude cumplir la petición de algunos que se quedaron con ganas en el primer capitulo, o que me lo venían pediendo (verdad Miriam); bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, y como podrán ver, después de este dulce capitulo ya vienen las batallas, y para continuar daré respuesta a sus reviews:

serenity-venus022: No como crees, para nada, al contrario me agrada que pregunten, y bueno espero que con este capitulo te hayas relajado un poco, ya que en los próximos habrá mas dosis de suspenso e intriga que en gran parte será ocasionada por Yuiko, salu2.

rts: Y que tal la platica de Kenji con Darien, estuvo divertida, o como estuvo? Si no te gusto, con todo gusto puedes quejarte, y si te gusto acepto review, salu2.

sailor angel moon: Pues parece que Darien solo recibió una advertencia por parte de Kenji verdad, aunque pobrecito en algunos momentos si sufrió un poco, y si se quedaron solitos, y no solo eso, si no en el departamento de el, que ira a pasar?, eso se sabrá en el siguiente, salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Pues aquí estuvo el tan esperado y solicitado Lemon, que tal estuvo? y bueno ahora la que se sonrojo fue Serena, y por lo del capitulo, no hay de que, te mando muchos salu2.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: No, lamento decirte que Yuiko no esta en el reino del Sol, esta en… (Pronto se sabrá), y que tal el Lemon, bien o mal, tierno u horrible, espero tu opinión sobre el y sobre el capitulo en general, salu2.

luz sandra: Aquí estuvo la reacción de Kenji, y también la de Darien, y que tal si fue mejor que el 10 o no?, espero tu opinión, salu2.

CASTIDAD: No es que Serena sea la experimentada, es solo que quise que ella fuera un poco atrevida pero nada más, y creo que en este capitulo se noto que no era tan atrevida o si?, bueno espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo, salu2.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Como eres mala Miriam, pero bueno y dime que tal estuvo el capitulo?, salu2.

Bueno como siempre fue un placer estar con ustedes de nuevo, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado mucho, y si no, ya saben que acepto reclamos, quejas, o lo que gusten, y lo mismo si les gusto, espero su comentario, y bueno nos estamos leyendo les mando muchos salu2.


	12. La llegada de una diosa

Capitulo 12. La llegada de una diosa.

Yuiko se encontraba en la Torre de Tokio, su semblante ahora era completamente diferente, ya no eras mas la joven dulce y amable que conoció Darien, ahora si es completamente una diosa inmortal; observo la ciudad muy detenidamente, y de pronto sus ojos se centraron en un punto, para ser mas exacto en un edificio de departamentos.

– Veo que están juntos, claro aprovecharon mi ausencia, que mas podía esperarme – cerro sus ojos y un recuerdo le llego.

///Flash back///

Se encontraba caminando por gran un pasillo, la Reina Serenity le había dicho que la princesa se encontraba en el jardín con el príncipe Endymion, hacia algunas semanas que ya no visitaba el reino lunar, y todo se debía a que le molestaba mucho que cada vez que visitaba a Endymion en la tierra nunca estuviera, por lo que decidió confirmar sus sospechas, llego al final del pasillo bajo un par de escalones y se adentro en un hermoso jardín.

– Endymion, sabes te he extrañado mucho – se escucho la voz de Serenity.

– ¿Pero si nos vimos ayer? – respondió Endymion.

– Si, solo que te extraño demasiado – respondió.

– Sabes… me gustaría estar a tu lado por siempre.

– "Entonces es verdad" – pensó Yuiko para si y siguió escuchando.

– ¿Y como harías eso?

– Muy fácil – su voz se escucho muy segura.

– ¿Así?

– Voy a pedir tu mano.

Al escuchar esto Yuiko no aguanto mas y salio corriendo hacia el palacio, llego a la sala del trono donde su padre se encontraba platicando con la Reina Serenity, se detuvo antes de entrar, estaba a punto de tocar para entrar, pero al notar la puerta abierta y escuchar que la voz de su padre sonaba un poco alterada decidió escuchar.

– Selene, ella tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre.

– No me digas, ¿y esa es la razón que me das para decirle la verdad?

– Que otra mejor razón quieres que esa.

– Una que haga que no sufra.

– ¿Que no sufra? Pero si ella sufrió por tu mentira.

– ¿Mi mentira? Acaso crees que fue fácil decirle que su padre estaba muerto, cuando realmente no – el tono de voz de la Reina se escucho bastante molesto.

– Selene, tengo derecho.

– No, no lo tienes, ella es mi hija.

– Claro que lo tengo, por si no lo recuerdas ella es mi hija también.

– "¡Que!, no puede ser, Serenity es… ¿mi hermana?" – en ese momento se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

///Fin del flash back///

– Ojala no hubiera escuchado a nuestro padre – se dijo a si misma y a su mente llego otro recuerdo.

///Flash back///

– Hija tienes que tranquilizarte – una mujer muy parecida a Yuiko se encontraba consolándola – me podrías decir que es lo que te sucedió.

– Mi padre – levanto la vista para toparse con la de su madre.

– ¿Se volvieron a disgustar?

– Si – mintió, ya que no se atrevió a decirle el verdadero motivo de su tristeza.

– Hija mía, no te preocupes, hablare con tu padre.

– Gracias madre – se levanto y la abrazo – voy a dar un paseo por los jardines.

– ¿Claro hija, gustas que te acompañe?

– No madre, además aprovechare para pensar las cosas.

En ese momento Yuiko salio de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo hasta que llego a un jardín lleno de diversas flores jamás antes vistas, lo que parecía ser el cielo se veía lleno de extraños colores y formas, camino hasta una especie de lago, donde se sentó en la orilla y se puso a contemplarlo, de pronto una presencia muy conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Yuiko, que alegría verte de nuevo por el Olimpo, ¿pensé que ya te había quedado a vivir con los mortales? – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono un poco divertido.

– Que gracioso Hermes – mirándolo de manera retadora.

– Uy que carácter, ¿que acaso se murió alguien, si gustas puedo interceder ante Hades para que te lo devuelva? – nuevamente son su tono divertido.

– Eres un idiota – se levanto y lo empujo – "de hecho no es mala idea, talvez el pueda ayudarme a vengarme".

///Fin del flash back///

– Esta vez será diferente, no volveré a cometer los errores del pasado – puso su mano sobre algo que colgaba alrededor de su cuello y volvió a desaparecer.

En tanto 8 Sailor ya se encontraban reunidas frente a un edificio de departamentos, se encontraban algo nerviosos, pero atentas a cualquier movimiento, ya que la presencia de Yuiko después de haberse sentido ahora había desaparecido por completo.

– Luna, Artemis podrían avisarle a Serena y a Darien – pidió Jupiter.

– Claro – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo y corrieron al interior del edificio, no tardaron mucho en llegar.

– El problema va a ser entrar – Artemis miro la puerta que se interponía entre ellos y sus príncipes.

– No te preocupes – con un salto ágil Luna alcanzo el timbre.

– Brillante, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido.

El sonido del timbre llego muy lejano a lo oídos de Darien, trato de no hacer caso y abrazo a Serena, solo que el segundo llamado no lo pudo ignorar mas, muy lentamente deposito a Serena a su lado, se levanto y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se vistió y salio de la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo un poco desconcertado ya que no vio a nadie, esta a punto de cerrar cuando Luna hablo.

– Darien – el aludido giro su cabeza hacia el suelo y vio a Luna junto con Artemis.

– ¿Sucede algo? – cuestiono, aunque sabia que si, ya que para que se presentaran ambos felinos no era muy buena señal.

– Ella esta aquí, sentimos su presencia por unos minutos, pero volvió a desaparecer – hablo con tono de preocupación Artemis.

– No puede ser – los ojos de Darien no podían expresar mayor preocupación, rápidamente les indico a los felinos que entraran – enseguida regreso – corrió hasta su habitación, donde Serena aun seguía durmiendo, se acerco lentamente a ella – Serena.

– Mmmmmm – solo se movió un poco entre las sabanas.

– Serena – se cerco más a ella y deposito un beso en sus labios, a lo que ella sonrió y comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

– ¿Ya es de día? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa que desapareció al ver la cara de preocupación de su novio – sucede algo?

– Me temo que si princesa, es… Yuiko, Luna y Artemis están en la entrada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la cama, pero al darse cuenta que no llevaba nada de ropa se sonrojo un poco, Darien por su parte solo le brindo una hermosa y calida sonrisa.

– Te dejo un momento para que te cambies – la volvió a besar y salio de la habitación.

En cuanto Darien salio, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, que no tardo mucho en encontrar, ya que la había acomodado en una silla (se puso su ropa, no el vestido que Darien le regalo), se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, se acomodo el cabello y salio, para su sorpresa la sala se encontraba como siempre, camino hasta el sillón ocupado por Darien y se sentó a su lado, observando detenidamente a Luna y Artemis.

– Ella ha vuelto, pudimos sentir su energía, y por lo que veo ustedes no – Luna empleo un tono de regaño.

– Lo siento es que no quedamos dormidos – contesto rápidamente Serena, acompañado de una mirada en la que se podía decir que no dijera nada mas.

Luna solo agacho la cabeza y Artemis continuo – todas las chicas están reunidas, están esperando alguna señal de Yuiko.

– Esta bien enseguida las alcanzamos – finalizo Serena y ambos felinos salieron – Darien – giro su cabeza para mirarlo.

– No te preocupes, estaremos juntos, además yo te protegeré – la abrazo y estaba a punto de besarla cuando.

– También yo – contesto rápidamente, después de algunos minutos se separaron, se levantaron y se reunieron con la demás.

– Serena, Darien – Venus los observo con cara de no entender – ¿por que no se han transformado?

– No lo necesitamos – se apresuro a contestar Serena – ahora que hemos recordado todo nuestro pasado tenemos mas control sobre nuestros poderes.

Las 8 chicas y los 2 gatos los miraron un poco desconcertados, ya que no esperaban que se tomaran tan a la ligera la situación actual por la que estaban pasando.

– Pelearemos con nuestras verdaderas formas – en ese momento una luz dorada envolvió el cuerpo de Darien y se transformo en el príncipe Endymion.

– Si, así será mejor – el cuerpo de Serena sufrió la misma transformación, solo que la luz que la rodeo fue en color plata.

Ente los atónitos ojos de las presente aparecieron sus dos príncipes y en ese momento pudieron sentir el gran despliegue de energía por parte de ellos, algo que nunca antes habían sentido, por lo que les resulto un poco intimidante.

– Chicas – Serenity pasó la mirada por cada una de sus 8 guardianas, e inmediatamente cada una inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto.

– "Princesa, ha despertado completamente" – pensó para si la Sailor del tiempo mientras hacia la inclinación.

No muy lejos de hay una fuerte explosión llamo su atención, después se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y mucha gente que corría en dirección a donde se encontraban reunidos todos.

– Princesa, nosotras iremos primero – señalándose Uranus ella y a Neptune – Saturn y Pluto irán al final, las demás se intercalaran – mirando a las 4 inners.

– Esta bien – accedió Serenity – vamos.

Todos salieron corriendo y no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de la explosión, pudieron observar una gran área completamente destruida y en medio se alzaba una imponente figura, con mucho cuidado comenzaron a cercarse y en un parpadeo la figura había desaparecido y reaparecido en otro lugar, después de esto pudieron observar claramente la silueta de una mujer.

– Tengan cuidado – advirtió Uranus al ver el extraño fenómeno.

– Veo que tardaron un poco – Yuiko se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frene a todos – que les parece si empieza el juego – alzo una de sus manos y la tierra bajo ellos comenzó a temblar, muy lentamente bajo su mano hasta ubicarla frene a las Sailors – porque te ocultas Serenity.

– No me oculto – Serenity comenzó a avanzar hacia Yuiko, pero Uranus y Jupiter le impidieron el paso.

– Princesa, nosotras la enfrentaremos.

– Vamos Serenity es hora de jugar – volvió a insistir Yuiko, sin mas algo surgió de la tierra y aprisiono el cuerpo de las Sailor que se concentraban frente a Serenity y desaparecieron al ser cubierta por una sombra.

– Que les has hecho – grito Saturn mientras corría para defender a su princesa.

– Quitar los estorbos, vamos Serenity – primero miro a Saturn antes de volver a concentrar su atención en Serena – papá te manda saludos.

– ¡Que! – el rostro de Serenity se lleno de confusión.

– Si, hace unos días lo fui a visitar, sabes le sorprendió mucho mi vistita, aunque no se porque.

– ¿Donde esta? – pregunto angustiada la princesa de la luna.

Yuiko solo sonrió y continúo mirando fijamente a Serenity.

Fin del capitulo 12.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, que tal el capitulo, buen nuevamente les recuerdo que espero su opinión, comentario, queja, sugerencia, duda o lo que gusten; también les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, de los cuales a continuación daré respuesta:

Fan de Sailor Moon: Ok, y bueno me parece muy bien que quieras cooperar con lo del nuevo proyecto te tengo en mente, y pues déjame decirte que habría que ponernos de acuerdo con eso de lo tiempos te parece?, bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y también te envió muchos salu2.

sailor angel moon: Gracias, y bueno creo que eso de que no los molesten pues... bueno Yuiko ya esta aquí, y no trae muy buenas intenciones, y como pudiste leer en este capitulo la pelea ya va a dar comienzo. Te mando muchos salu2.

Greenboy2008: Enserio lo crees, gracias; claro que Darien se cuido, ya que aun no es momento de la llegada de la pequeña de pelo rosado, aun falta mucho para su llegada (cabe aclarar que en este fic no lo voy a abarcar); espero pronto ver tu 3er fic o 3er arco, ya sabes que aquí estoy por cualquier cosa. Salu2.

luz sandra: Hola que tal estuvo el capitulo, sabes pensaba subirlo el día de ayer (Lunes) pero no se que problemas había aquí en fanfiction y no lo pude hacer, esta muy desesperada, ya que quería subirlo desde temprano y no podía, lo bueno es que ya se soluciono todo y aquí esta por fin, te mando mucho salu2.

isabel: Gracias, y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero y lo hayas disfrutado. Salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Si, el lemmon fue la parte donde me tarde mas, lo leí como 20 veces antes de publicarlo, ya que veía algo que no me gustaba y se lo cambiaba, hasta que por fin quedo, y en cuanto a tu duda de porque Luna esta preocupada, bueno es que Serenity no se parece mucho que digamos a Serena, ya que Serenity era como decirlo (bueno según yo) mas dura, ya que se comportaba realmente como una princesa y no como Serena que se comporta un poco infantil, y por eso es la preocupación de Luna, espero haber resuelto tu duda, te mando muchos salu2.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: Gracias, si el lemmon fue la parte mas difícil, pero salio, si se que Kenji se porto algo duro, pero que padre no?; en cuanto a tu pregunta de donde estuvo Yuiko, pues ya se resolvió con este capitulo, ella estuvo en el Olimpo (el reino de los dioses griegos); y finalmente gracias por tu sugerencia, aun estoy en busca de la película para poder verla, gracias por el consejo. Salu2.

ginnyg: Gracias por leer este fic y bueno claro con mucho gusto te resuelvo tus dudad; no es que sea malo que Serena se comporte como Serenity, lo que pasa es que Serenity se comportaba como una verdadera princesa, su carácter era un poco mas firme y como recordaras Serena no es así, además de que a veces es un poco inmadura, y esa es la preocupación que tiene Luna, que Serena cambie y no sea la misma ya que se ha comenzado a comportar un poco distante con las chicas, en cuanto a Darien si se que su cambio es mejor bueno yo me imagino así a Endimión muy dulce con ella, no importando la situación, algo contrario a Darien no?, espero haber resuelto tus dudas si no pues aquí estoy puedes preguntarme. Salu2.

Bueno de nuevo les agradezco a todos por leer este capitulo, en el siguiente ya habrá mas pelea y se sabrá a donde llevo Yuiko a las Sailor y del papá de Serenity se sabrá mas, así que nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo, les mando muchos abrazos y salu2 a todos.


	13. Un enfrentamiento

Hola ahora si me van a querer matar cierto? solo que si lo hacen ya no habrá más capítulos, se que no tengo excusa, ahora si exagere no?, bueno pero tengo muy buenas excusas:

Primero la escuela, estoy viendo lo de mi examen de titilación (del cual ya tengo fecha).

Segundo, ando falta de inspiración, y por lo mismo no me concentro, de hecho este capitulo quedo diferente a como me lo esperaba, pero me gusto mucho el resultado, y espero que a ustedes también.

Bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden sus reviews (recuerden que se acepta de todo, quejas, sugerencias, comentario, salu2 o lo que gusten).

* * *

Capitulo 13. Un enfrentamiento.

– Te pregunte algo Yuiko – exigió Serenity.

– ¿Enserio te interesa saber donde esta nuestro padre? – el tono utilizado por Yuiko fue una mezcla de burla y pregunta – por que no lo averiguas por ti misma – levanto su mano pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Saturn reacciono.

– Campo de energía – grito y de la punta de su báculo surgió un gran campo que cubrió a las guerreras restantes y a los 2 príncipes.

– No son mas que estorbos – grito frustrada Yuiko – vamos Serenity que acaso no puedes pelear tú sola, siempre ha sido lo mismo, siempre tienes que tener a alguien defendiéndote.

– Eso no es verdad – encaro Serenity.

– ¿A no, enserio? De verdad Serenity, acaso no recuerdas a manos de quien morí? – su mirada cambio por una de completo odio – claro no te vasto con quitarme a la persona que amaba, si no que hasta el amor de mi padre me quitaste.

– ¿Que? – el rostro de Serenity se lleno de un completo desconcierto, ya que su cabeza comenzó digerir lo que acaba de escuchar – entonces nuestro padre… – pero Yuiko termino por ella la frase.

– Así es, el te prefirió, prefirió que yo muriera, no hizo nada para evitarlo – en ese instante un recuerdo llego a su mente.

///Flash Back///

Todo el ejército de las tinieblas, dirigido por la Reina Beryl se encontraba ya en el Reino Lunar, gracias a Yuiko les había sido mas fácil llegar, la princesa heredera del Sol se encontraba contemplando la escena de destrucción y devastación que frente a sus ojos surgía, estaba tan feliz, por fin se vengaría.

– Si Serenity, por fin morirás – en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, al ver que Beryl se encontraba frente a su hermana, solo que esta desapareció al ver a Endymion protegiéndola – Maldita sea – grito y desapareció, para reaparecer en otra dimensión, un lugar oscuro, frió.

– Que es lo que deseas – pregunto una voz a lo lejos.

– Quiero mas poder, poder para eliminar a… un estorbo – su voz sonó fría.

– Mi querida Yuiko, ¿que no te he dado suficiente ya? – pregunto la voz.

– No, aun no – respondió de manera cortante – necesito mas poder para eliminarla, además eso será mejor para ti.

– Tienes razón, sin nadie mas que pueda controlar el poder del Cristal de Plata yo podré reinar en esa dimensión.

– Permíteme vengarme por ti – ofreció Yuiko – permíteme ser el instrumento que elimine a la Reina Serenity y a su hija.

– Muy bien – de pronto el cuerpo de Yuiko se vio envuelto por la oscuridad, ahora ya no era mas una simple diosa, ahora era superior, sus poderes ahora eran ilimitados, sin mas volvió a desaparecer de esa dimensión para reaparecer frente a un devastado reino.

– Ahora si – comenzó a avanzar muy lentamente hacia el balcón donde había visto hace unos instantes a su hermana, pero no espero que su padre se presentara en ese momento.

– Yuiko – su voz no sonaba como siempre, estaba llena de decepción y tristeza – ¿porque hija?

– Todavía me lo preguntas Padre – su voz estaba cargada de burla.

– Ella es tu hermana – las palabra sonaron casi como una suplica.

– Lo se, pero ella se lo busco, me robo todo lo que me pertenecía, todo, hasta tu amor.

– Hija – trato de acercarse a ella pero le fue imposible, algo en ella era diferente y no tardo mucho en notar que era – pero que has hecho.

– ¿Yo? Nada.

– Tú, has osado desobedecer las reglas, sabes que eso no tiene perdón, serás condenada.

– ¿Claro y eso será por tu mano, no es verdad? Ahora me vas a delatar, y con eso me demostraras que no me amas, y que la única que siempre ha existido para ti ha sido Serenity – en eso encaro a su Padre.

– Te equivocas, yo siempre las he querido por igual, pero tú, has caído tan bajo, aliarte con nuestro enemigo, aquel que desterramos para proteger la vida en todo el universo y que tú por tus caprichos has traído aquí.

– El no quiere destruir el universo, solo la quiere destruir a ella y su hija, yo solo lo ayudo y así yo también me beneficio – la mirada que recibió por parte de su Padre fue de completa decepción.

– Te equivocas hija, el te ha engañado, te ha manipulado a su conveniencia y tu, por tu capricho has caído en su trampa.

– No Padre, te equivocas y te lo demostrare – en ese instante desapareció para reaparecer cerca de la Reina Serenity que en ese momento se encontraba llorando la muerte de su hija – ha muerto una, solo falta la madre – se acerco lentamente, quería disfrutarlo, estaba a punto de lanzarle su poder a la Reina de la Luna cuando escucho.

– Yuiko, hija, te amo, pero no lo puedo permitir.

En ese instante sintió como algo le era arrancado por la espalda, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que pudo ver frente a ella fue un gran resplandor emitido por el Cristal de Plata, en ese momento sintió como si una parte de su cuerpo se desvanecía, su vista comenzó a nublarse y lo ultimo que vio y sintió fue una calida luz que la rodeaba.

///Fin Flash Back///

– Como puedes decir que moriste si estas aquí frente a nosotras – intervino Mars.

– Serenity que pasa, no vas a pelear – Yuiko ignoro completamente a Sailor Mars y se volvió a concentrar en Serenity – por una vez en tu vida compórtate como lo que eres.

– No tienes que decírmelo – Serenity comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Yuiko, cuando estaba a punto de salir del campo de energía de Saturn Endymion la detuvo.

– Serena – la miro fijamente – debemos tener mucho cuidado.

– Lo se – ella le devolvió una mirada llena de confianza y amor – pero no podemos permitir que ella gane, chicas esta es mi pelea, soy yo la que la tiene que enfrentarla.

– Pero… – Neptune y Mars trataron de objetar.

– Así debió haber sido en el pasado y así será ahora, no permitiré que mas personas sufran – miro por última vez a sus guerreras restantes y a su amado príncipe antes de comenzar a avanzar de nuevo.

– Muy bien Serenity, esa es la actitud que me agrada, y ahora… – levanto su mano – te reunirás con papá – Serenity no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y su cuerpo fue envuelto por esa extraña sombra que se llevo a Uranus y Jupiter y sin mas desapareció.

– Que es lo que le has hecho – grito Endymion al ver que Serenity había desaparecido.

– Yo, solo llevarla al lugar que será su tumba – con una gran carajada desapareció ante la mirada de las guerreras restantes y del príncipe de la tierra.

– Esto no puede ser, no puede estar pasando – la voz de Mercury se quebró por completo.

– No podemos permitir que esto suceda, tenemos que hacer algo – Sailor Mars miro a sus compañeras.

– ¿Y que esperas que hagamos? – cuestiono Venus.

– Tenemos que hallar la forma de llegar hasta ella – Neptuno miro a Pluto – debe haber una forma, no es así.

– Si la hay – las chicas y Endymion la miraron esperando que continuara – la única forma que tenemos de llegar es con la tele transportación.

– Pero... no estamos todas y además no sabemos a donde debemos llegar – objeto Venus.

– Por que tan pesimista Venus – Mars la miro detenidamente por unos segundos antes de continuar – ¿es que acaso ya te diste por vencida sin pelear?

– No, yo… hay que hacerlo – volvió a mostrar su tan característico tono de líder – muy bien Mars tiene razón no podemos darnos por vencidas – tomo la mano de Mercury – hay que hacerlo – miro a las demás.

– Chicas – Endymion llamo su atención.

– Es verdad tu nunca te has tele transportado.

– Bueno creo que esta será la primera vez – tomo la mano de Venus y la de Saturn.

– Muy bien chicas concentren su energía y traten de sentir a Serena – Venus observo como sus compañeras cerraban sus ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

– "¿Serena en donde estas?" – se pregunto así misma Mars.

– "Princesa, esta vez no dejaremos que ocurra lo mismo" – se dijo para si Pluto.

– "Serena, esta vez no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado" – Endymion miro hacia el cielo donde la luna comenzaba a hacer su aparición y trato de sentir la energía de Serena.

– Ya la encontré – grito Mercury.

– Muy bien concentren su poder, Mercury guíanos a ella – ordeno Venus.

En ese momento el cuerpo de las 6 guerreras y del príncipe comenzó a brillar y de pronto comenzaron a elevarse y en un parpadeo desaparecieron, para las 6 guerreras la tele transportación era algo común, por lo que para ellas fue de lo mas normal aparecer en medio del espacio, pero para el príncipe fue todo lo contrario, ya que al darse cuenta donde se encontraba no pudo evitar apretar la mano de sus compañeras.

– No se preocupe príncipe todo estará bien – Saturn le brindo una sonrisa, a la cual Endymion respondió.

Y después de unos minutos frente a ellas comenzó a aparecer una especie de entrada, a cual se veía distorsionada por lo que Mercury rápidamente se coloco su visor y comenzó a examinarla.

– No se suelten, atravesaremos una especie de barrera.

Al pasar por la barrera todas las chicas sintieron algo extraño, algo las acabada de atravesar, solo que no supieron que fue exactamente ya que esa sensación desapareció casi instantáneamente; y ahora pudieron observar el imponente lugar que ante sus ojos aparecía.

– ¿Pero en donde estamos? – pregunto Sailor Mercury al ver el lugar.

– No puede ser – fueron las palabras que salieron como respuesta de los labio de la Sailor del tiempo – estamos en el Olimpo.

– ¡QUE! – gritaron las demás chicas y Endymion.

– Debemos tener mucho cuidado, descendamos en ese lugar – índico Pluto señalando un edificio blanco con el símbolo de la luna.

Cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con la superficie la esfera que lo rodeaba desapareció por completo, inmediatamente Sailor Pluto levanto su báculo, y al ver esto las demás de pusieron en guardia.

– Como les dije antes este es el Olimpo, el lugar donde los dioses del universo habitan, debemos tener mucho cuidado, ya que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí.

– Entonces por que nos hiciste descender en este lugar – se quejo Mars.

– Es el único sitio que considero que podríamos estar seguras por el momento.

– Por el momento, que gran consuelo – volvió a quejarse Mars.

– Quieres calmarte por favor – pidió Venus.

– ¿Bueno y ahora? – pregunto Endymion.

– Debemos tener mucho cuidado, entremos al recinto – Sailor Pluto comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de lugar, paro antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta alguien se presento frente a ellas.

– Vaya veo que tenemos visitas – un joven con un atuendo extraño se acerco a ellas.

– ¿Quien eres? – exigió Saturn mostrando su lanza.

– El que debería preguntar eso soy yo, aunque no lo necesito, se quienes son ustedes – el joven comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas.

– Campo de energía – grito Saturn para protegerse y proteger a los demás.

– No, no, espera ya no quiero pelea – avanzo hasta colocarse a solo unos centímetros del campo de energía – además no creo que tu campo sirva contra mi – levanto una de sus manos y tomo el báculo de Saturn.

– ¿Pero como? – La mirada de la Sailor de las profundidades era de completo desconcierto – ¿ese campo de energía es impenetrable?

– Lo será para los demás pero para mi no.

– Entonces dinos quien eres – Endymion se acerco desafiantemente a el.

– Permítanme presentarme – dio un paso hacia atrás – soy Hefesto, soy el creador de sus báculos – miro a Saturn y a Pluto – tu espejo – poso su vista en Neptune – tu espada – miro fijamente a Endymion – y… ¿donde esta la otra? ¿Falta una de ustedes?

– ¿Te refieres a Uranus? – pregunto Neptune.

– Si así es.

– ¿Hay alguien con quien podamos hablar? – pregunto Endymion.

– Que no están haciendo eso conmigo – su tono de voz sonó un poco ofendido.

– Es que esta no es una visita para hacer amigos – Endymion se acerco a Hefesto – necesitamos la ayuda de alguien.

– ¿Será que esto tiene algo que ver con Apolo y su hija? – suspiro y fijo su vista en el templo – Selene si estuvieras aquí, nada de esto estaría pasando – esto último lo dijo mas para si que para los demás – síganme.

Fin del capitulo 13.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo y también de nuevo una gran disculpa, y antes de la habitual respuesta los reviews les tengo una noticia:

Espero que no se molesten, pero como comente al inicio mi examen de titilación ya esta cerca, por lo que por unas semanas me alejara completamente de mi computadora y no podré actualizar como pensaba hacerlo, pero como espero que ustedes comprendan este es un caso de fuerza mayor, ya que ese examen es el mas importante en mi vida, de ese examen depende si apruebo o no mi carrera así que por eso me ausentare, pero estaré de vuelta después del día 12 de agosto y prometo actualizar cada semana.

Después de las excusas y el drama, ahora si las respuestas a sus reviews.

Primeramente gracias a todos y todas aquellos que me dejan sus reviews, y de nuevo les recuerdo que para este capitulo también los espero con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, lo que gusten:

erika chiba: Hola, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar verdad? Pero ya expuse mis motivos, y bueno cambiando a otros temas que te pareció el capitulo? ahora ya tienes mas razones para querer ahorcar a Yuiko verdad?, bueno espero tu review y te mando muchos salu2.

nitzitatsikino0o!!: Me alegra mucho que el fic te guste, siento la enorme demora pero ya esta aquí el capitulo y que tal? Espero tu review, salu2.

isa1181: Gracias, bueno pues espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, y bueno en ese capitulo se supo algo mas acerca de Yuiko, y en el siguiente se sabrá mas, y también de su padre; que bueno que los nuevos Sere y Darien te gusten, a mi también me gusta como son, te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu review.

sailor angel moon: Hola, como has estado?, espero que bien, bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta de donde esta el padre de ellas, bueno eso se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo, y bueno creo que con este capitulo te darás cuenta de por que actúa así, espero tu review te mando muchos salu2.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Mi estimada amiga, espero pronto recibir tu review, se que ya regresaste de tus vacaciones, si pronto habrá pelea no te preocupes, te mando muchos salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Muchas gracias por la felicitación y respondiendo a tus preguntas; si, el papá de Sere y Yuiko esta vivo, y pronto Darien y Sere pelearan, si pobre Sere como la regañan verdad? Es que aun no se acostumbran a su nueva personalidad. Te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu review.

CRISTINA M P14 HOTMAIL COM: Hola, me extraña un poco tu pregunta de quien es el papá de Serenity, pero te lo respondo para que así no te quede duda, es Apolo, de hecho ya lo había dicho (no directamente, pero lo había dicho), bueno espero tu review, te mando muchos salu2.

ginnyg: Que bien que resolví tus dudas, y si tanto el anterior como este capitulo son como introducción a lo que esta por venir, lamento la enorme demora, pero ya explique los porqués, bueno te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu review.

luz sandra: Me vas a matar verdad? Lamento la enorme demora, pido disculpas ya que te deje muy intrigada verdad? Bueno espero tu review, te mando muchos salu2.

Isabel: Gracias, y si se siguen revelando mas secretos del pasado (y aun faltan mas), si los celos de hermanas, a veces pueden ser muy malos y peligrosos no?, espero tu review, salu2.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: Hola, y bueno pues, de hecho ella es una diosa, su padre y su madre lo son, por lo tanto ella lo es también (talvez no se lo merece si lo se, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer); bueno les tengo una muy buena noticia para ustedes Rini no hará acto de presencia en este fic, si lo de Kenji fue muy bueno lo se, bueno espero su review, les mando muchos salu2.

Hasta aquí con los reviews, de nuevo gracias a todos, y les recuerdo (nuevamente) espero su review, y también les recuerdo que me ausentare, aunque si puedo actualizare, pero no garantizo nada, les mando muchos salu2, y abrazos a todos y nos estamos leyendo.


	14. El reino de los dioses inmortales

Hola a todos, si por fin pude traerles el siguiente capitulo, como recordaran les había comentado que mi examen profesional estaba cerca, de hecho fue el día de ayer (12 de agosto), y si me fue muy bien pase, ahora ya soy toda una Licenciada, pero bueno regresando al fic, aquí esta el capitulo 14, espero les guste mucho y si no, claro que se aceptan reclamos; bueno antes de dejarlos con el capitulo me gustaría hacer una breve aclaración:

En este capitulo como habrán notado el titulo es "El reino de los dioses inmortales", y si habrán supuesto bien, el capitulo se desarrolla en el Olimpo y bueno talvez se encuentren con unos detalles, los cuales yo decidí acoplar a mi fic, el mas importante y notorio es que Zeus no es el mas importante del Olimpo, y bueno de hecho yo considero que ninguno de ellos es mas importante que otro, para ser mas clara en mi fic todos los dioses son iguales, y bueno si tienen mas dudas acerca de cómo los estoy manejando en mi fic con toda confianza pueden preguntarme.

Ok ah y antes de continuar con el fic, una nota más:

Acabo de abrir un foro, en el cual espero verlos pronto, el motivo principal de la creación del foro es que estoy a 8 capítulos de terminar otro de mis fics, y me gustaría que me dijeran como esperan que termine; aunque también se vale opinar sobre este y otro más que tengo; así que si gustan pasar y darme su opinión será bien recibida.

Ahora si el capitulo 14, disfrútenlo y los veo al fina, ah y no olviden dejar su comentario, queja, sugerencia, saludo o lo que gusten.

* * *

Capitulo 14. El reino de los dioses inmortales.

– Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y como ninguna hacia ningún movimiento Endymion decidió seguir a Hefestos, no sin antes preguntar – ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?

– A mi templo, que no es obvio, como ustedes dijeron no deberían estar aquí, este lugar esta prohibido para los mortales – mirándolos.

Caminaron por pasillos hechos de diversos materiales, así como también pasaron frente a diversas puertas, en las cuales pudieron apreciar diversos símbolos y escrituras, finalmente después del pequeño paseo llegaron frente a una puerta de metal con un símbolo y la misma escritura que ya habían observado anteriormente.

– Muy bien adelante – índico Hefestos.

– ¡Que! – fue la pregunta grupal.

Hefestos suspiro antes de continuar – tu espada, por favor – agrego al ver la cara de Endymion, quien un poco desconfiado se la entrego – gracias; para mi hubiera sido mas fácil abrirla con solo colocar mi mano en el símbolo, pero – se apresuro a decir al ver que Mercury estaba a punto de objetar – si llegasen a necesitar un lugar en el cual estar… resguardados, bueno mas vale que sepan como entrar – con la punta de la espada toco el símbolo e inmediatamente la puerta comenzó a moverse.

– Pero – ahora pregunto Venus.

– Yo fui el creador de sus armas y báculos, por lo que en ellas reside parte de mi poder y bueno el símbolo que se encuentra en la puerta es digámoslo así como un cerrojo y si presentas la lleve adecuada se abre.

– ¿Y nosotras que no contamos con un arma o báculo que es lo que podemos hacer? – pregunto Mars.

– Que les parece si primero pasamos y luego les explico todo, ya que este no es el único lugar al que tienen acceso, pero como dije adelante – indico que entraran y así lo hicieron, el interior del lugar los dejo completamente mudos, ya que jamás se esperaron encontrar lo que parecía una armería – aquí por favor – les indico en lo que daban la apariencia de banquitos.

– ¿Y? – Mars de nuevo se adelanto.

– Vaya veo que adema de aguerrida eres impaciente verdad – miro fijamente a Mars la cual solo desvió su mirada – bueno les voy a explicar todo, como deben saber cada una de ustedes posee poderes especiales y únicos cierto – todas asintieron – bueno eso se debe a que fueron bendecidas por los dioses.

– ¿Bendecidas por los dioses? – pregunto inocentemente Mercury.

– Si, fue como una especie de favor hacia Selene, ya que gracias a ella logramos detener a la mayor amenaza del universo.

– ¿Caos? – ahora pregunto Saturn.

– No, el no es nada comparado con el – Hefestos miro hacia el techo y luego a ellas – Alfa-Omega.

– ¿Quien? – de nuevo todos preguntaron.

– Ustedes son o mas bien eran demasiado jóvenes para recordarlo, el es el origen de todo, nadie sabe de donde es, o como surgió, o cuanto tiempo ha vivido, no me miren así, yo solo he vivido como unos diez mil años, pero…

– ¡Diez mil años! – casi grito Venus.

– Si, ¿porque?, bueno mi edad no es tema de discusión, así que vamos a continuar, como les decía el siempre ha existido, solo que hace algunos siglos comenzó a causarnos problemas, intento apoderarse del olimpo y claro que eso no nos agrado nada y por eso nos vimos en la necesidad de pelear contra el.

– ¿Y en todo esto que tiene que ver la reina Serenity? – lo cuestiono Pluto.

– Bueno ella peleo a nuestro lado y gracias a ella y al Cristal de Plata pudimos encerrarlo, y como recompensa le brindamos protección a sus 8 guerreras, ósea ustedes, pero al parece Yuiko la hija de Apolo trato de liberarlo nuevamente y el resto ustedes lo conocen – desvió su mirada.

– La destrucción del Milenio de Plata – respondió Neptune.

– Y con respeto a lo que decías de la protección de los dioses, ¿quienes nos la brindaron? – Venus se acerco a el esperando la respuesta.

– Empezaremos por, Mercury – la miro – el dios, o mas bien la diosa que te brindo protección es Atenea, Neptune tu protector es Poseidón, Mars tu protector es Ares, Venus tu protectora es Afrodita, Pluto tu protector es Cronos y Saturn el tuyo es Hades – conforme les fue indicando su protector las fue observando.

– ¿Y los de Uranus y Jupiter quienes son? – pregunto curiosa Venus.

– La diosa Demeter y el dios Zeus respectivamente, y bueno ustedes pueden acceder a sus templos, lo único que deben hacer es colocar su mano sobre el símbolo tallado en ella, con el único que no les recomiendo eso es con Hades ya que bueno… digamos que no suele ser muy buen anfitrión.

– Muchas gracias por la información, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, pero el motivo de nuestra llegada no es para visitar a sus protectores – Endymion miro a las 6 guerreras antes de continuar – estamos aquí para rescatar a Serena.

Todas lo miraron y Hefestos se levanto – eso es verdad, el príncipe tiene razón, y bueno creo que no debo quitarles mas su tiempo – camino a la puerta y la abrió – quiero que sepan que esto no será nada fácil, Yuiko ha tomado el templo de Apolo y el central, al cual usted príncipe puede acceder.

– ¿Yo?

– Así es, usted es el guardián del Cristal Dorado si no me equivoco, regalo del dios Helios.

– ¿El dios Helios? – pregunto Mercury mirando a sus compañeras – pero…

– Si, el también renuncio a ser completamente un dios por… bueno ciertas circunstancias – respondió Hefestos – bueno pues esto es en lo mas que puedo ayudarlos, les recomiendo se sean muy cuidadosos y tengan mucho cuidado y por favor traten de alejarse de Hermes, el suele pasear así que si lo llegan a ver les recomiendo que se alejen de el, no es muy atento y mucho menos con los mortales.

Después de toda la gran pero resumida explicación las chicas junto con Endymion salieron del templo de Hefestos y emprendieron su marcha hacia el templo principal, y como se los había recomendado Hefesto tuvieron mucho cuidado de no toparse con nadie en su camino, finalmente después de haber dado varias vueltas y con la ayuda de Mercury y su computadora pudieron dar con el templo central, Endymion fue el que llego primero, inmediatamente coloco su mano sobre el símbolo de la puerta y pudo sentir algo dentro de el y la puerta se abrió, al momento en que coloco un pie dentro del recinto las luces se encendieron permitiéndole ver todo a su alrededor.

– Wow es hermoso – fue la respuesta de todas las chicas que quedaron fascinadas al ver el hermoso interior del lugar.

– No toquen nada – rápidamente Endymion detuvo a Venus que estaba a punto de tocar la pared.

– Yo solo quería ver si era real o no – protesto Venus, ya que le resulto muy tentador evitar comprobar si las paredes realmente estaban cubiertas de lo que daba la impresión de ser oro.

– Es por precaución – respondió sin mirarla y continúo avanzando, hasta el fondo del lugar pero no pudieron ver nada.

– Esta vació – apunto Mars.

– No del todo – fue la respuesta de Neptune – detrás de esa pared existe una entrada.

– Y como esperas que pasemos – Venus pregunto, pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar Endymion se adelanto y atravesó la pared – ah! desapareció.

– No, no desapareció, pasó a través de la pared, parece ser que es una especie de proyección – respondió Pluto acercándose también y atravesando la pared.

Las demás chicas imitaron este movimiento y de pronto se encontraron en un lugar completamente diferente, parecían ruinas o eso era la impresión que dieron a los recién llegados, ya que el lugar parecía haber sido destruido o que en determinado momento su construcción quedo incompleta.

– Tengan cuidado, se siente la presencia de alguien en este lugar – les comunico Neptune.

Las 6 chicas y el príncipe avanzaron con precaución por lo que parecían ser pasillos y finalmente se toparon de nuevo con una puerta, Endymion se acerco a una especie de rejita en la parte superior y pudo observar a sus dos compañeras faltantes, muy lentamente abrió la puerta y el resto de las chicas observaron los 2 cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, inmediatamente Neptune se lanzo hacia Uranus, pero Endymion la detuvo.

– Espera, puede ser una trampa – mirándola a los ojos, y esperando que ella lo entendiera y no se precipitara directo a una trampa.

– Lo siento – se disculpo y retrocedió.

– Mercury – con solo mencionar su nombre la chica inmediatamente empezó un análisis.

Pasados un par de minutos confirmo que no había peligro alguno, y Neptune y Mars entraron para ver a sus compañeras, las cuales después de unos minutos despertaron.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Júpiter.

– ¿Donde estamos? – ahora pregunto Uranus poniéndose en pie.

– Estamos en el Olimpo – respondió Endymion – debemos darnos prisa, debemos encontrar a Serena – al terminar de decirles esto dio media vuelta.

– Príncipe – Uranus lo llamo – ella es muy peligrosa.

– Lo se por eso debemos darnos prisa – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo – ahora debemos ir al templo de Apolo.

Al salir del templo central emprendieron su marcha hacia el de Apolo, y de nuevo tuvieron mucho cuidado de no toparse con Hermes, solo que esta vez no tuvieron la suerte de la vez anterior, ya que al dar la vuelta para dirigirse al templo se toparon con Hermes.

– Vaya, vaya, entonces es verdad veo que Yuiko no se equivoco – miro a las 8 chicas y a Endymion con malicia – el problema es que no puedo permitir que pasen.

– ¡Tierra Tiembla!

– ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El golpe de ambas guerreras golpeo completamente a Hermes, pero solo pudieron hacer que retrocediera.

– ¡Malditas, como se atreven, como han osado atacar a un dios! – en un parpadeo golpeo a ambas chicas – eso es lo que se ganan por tratar de herirme – tanto Neptune como Uranus no vieron venir el golpe de Hermes y ambas lo recibieron, lo que ocasiono que terminaran en el suelo.

– ¡Eres un maldito como te atreves! – grito Jupiter colocándose en posición de pelea.

– ¿Que ahora tu quieres pelear? – mirándola de manera burlona.

– Y yo – Mars también adapto la misma posición que su compañera y así lo hicieron las demás.

– Vaya veo que son valientes o tontas – soltó una estridente carcajada.

– Ahora – fue el grito de Endymion que también se sumo al ataque.

– ¿Que!? – Hermes no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el ataque de 5 Sailors y el príncipe, en tanto Saturn atendía a sus compañeras – esto no se quedara así – sin decir mas se retiro.

– Chicas deprisa no debe tardar mucho en volver – las apresuro Endymion.

– Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha y llegaron a la entrada del templo de Apolo.

– ¿Como entraremos? – fue la pregunta que salio de los labios de Venus al ver la puerta cerrada, pero para sorpresa de ella y los demás la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

– Bienvenidos – Yuiko apareció frente a ellas – tardaron un poco.

– Donde esta Serena – exigió Endymion acercándose a ella.

– Siempre es ella verdad, siempre ella – Yuiko levanto sus manos y todos fueron envueltos por una especie de luz – siempre ella, por eso es que la odio.

En el momento en que todos abrieron sus ojos quedaron mudos al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos, Serena su princesa, su amada princesa Serenity suspendida en el aire, la visión mas horrible a los ojos de Endymion y su guardianas, su vestido desgarrado y lleno de sangre.

– ¡Serena! – grito y corrió hacia ella.

– Si te acercas a ella morirá – Endymion al escuchar estas palabras se detuvo y miro a la dueña de la advertencia – no me mires así ella escogió ese destino desde el momento en que me quito todo aquello que era mió – se acerco a Endymion – tu muy bien debes recordarlo, yo siempre te ame, pero tu, tu solo tuviste ojos para ella, ¿porque, si yo te había entregado mi corazón y mi amor?

– Porque eso que tu dices haberme entregado no era amor, era solo obsesión, como puedes decir que me amabas, las personas que realmente amas dan todo por la felicidad de la persona amada y tu que fue lo que hiciste, siempre trataste de separarme de ella – encaro desafiante.

– Mentira, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, yo soy mejor que ella, yo podía ofrecerte mas que ella y yo te iba a dar todo yo solo pedía estar a tu lado – le grito.

– Eso no es amor, no lo vez, nos has lastimado a ambos, y no solo a nosotros si no a los demás también, como puedes decir que eso es amor, ¿¡como!? – Endymion tomo a Yuiko por los hombros para confrontarla.

– Suéltame – trato de zafarse pero le fue imposible.

– Si de verdad dices amarme libérala y devuélvemela.

– NO, ella morirá, morirá como debió haber muerto hace mucho – su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que Endymion tuvo que soltarla y alejarse de ella.

– Como puedes decir eso si es tu hermana – Mars se acerco para encararla.

– Ella no es y no volverá a ser nada mió, ahora que el esta apunto de volver a la vida, por fin podré tener el poder absoluto para controlar el tiempo, la vida y la muerte y así poder librarme para siempre de ella – al finalizar soltó una carcajada que dejo a todos helados, nadie comprendía como era posible que ella odiara tanto a su propia hermana.

– Que es lo que pretendes, te eh dicho que la sueltes – Endymion se volvió a acercar a Yuiko.

– No puedo, como te dije antes, ella eligió eso, prefirió estar en ese lugar.

– ¿Como que prefirió estar en ese lugar? – pregunto angustiada Saturn.

– Es verdad ustedes no lo saben, para volverlo a la vida se necesita la sangre de un dios, pero la muy tonta y sentimental de Serenity cambio su lugar por el de nuestro padre, si ella decidió ponerle fin a todo – volvió a soltar otra carcajada al ver el rostro de las chicas y de Endymion – nuestro padre, ella prefirió salvarlo de momento, ya que tampoco a el pienso perdonarle su abandono – al finalizar esto hizo que ante todos apareciera el cuerpo de su padre.

– Es el rey Apolo – susurro Pluto al ver el cuerpo del hombre frente a ellos.

– El muy tonto no se defendió cuando lo ataque – volvió a reír.

– Como puedes ser tan cruel, incluso con tu padre – Venus se acerco a Apolo.

– Se lo merece, siempre quiso mas a Serenity que a mi y por eso los odio a los 2, además por su culpa mi madre… – agacho su mirada y por sus mejillas resbalaron unas cuantas lagrimas – por eso lo odio mas, y jamás los voy a perdonar.

– No puedes hacerlo, nosotras jamás te permitiremos que la dañes – Uranus se coloco en posición de pelea.

– Lamento decirles que es muy tarde, el esta apunto de regresar y con el mi venganza completa y todo se lo deben a la sangre de Serenity – al terminar de decir esto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en una esfera, la cual se dirigió al cuerpo de Serenity, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo otra energía se interpuso.

– Yuiko hija, no puedo permitirlo – Apolo se levanto lentamente y comenzó a acercarse – hija el te esta manipulado, tal y como lo hizo en el pasado.

– Mentira – se escucho desde la esfera de luz – el va a cumplir con lo que yo deseo.

– No hija, el solo quiere que lo liberes para que pueda terminar con todo en este mundo, es por eso que nosotros lo enceramos – siguió avanzando hasta colocarse a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo suspendido de Serenity y de la esfera de luz – no puedo permitir que lo liberes – estiro sus manos para tomar el cuerpo de Serenity y al retirarlo del sito donde estaba el lugar entero comenzó a temblar.

– ¡Padre!, ¡de nuevo prefieres salvarla a ella! – grito Yuiko.

– No hija, esta vez voy a salvarlas a las 2 – apoyo el cuerpo inconsciente de Serenity en uno se sus brazos y con el otro trato de acercarse a Yuiko – hija.

– No padre – tras decir esto la esfera se adentro por el pequeño hueco en el suelo y desapareció.

– Yuiko – grito desesperado Apolo, pero no pudo hacer nada.

De pronto el lugar entero comenzó a temblar, Apolo seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con la vista clavada en el pequeño hueco, Endymion se acerco a el y tomo a Serenity, pero Apolo se lo impidió.

– Por favor tenemos que salir de aquí – de nuevo Endymion trato de tomar a Serenity.

– Yo la llevare – Apolo tomo a Serenity entre su brazos – reúnanse en el centro del lugar yo los sacare – cuando el lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse una luz dorado los cubrió a todos para transportarlos a otro donde estuvieran a salvo.

Fin del capitulo 14.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo y ahora vamos con las respuestas a sus reviews:

lili3564: Hola y bueno respondiendo a tu duda, no me quedo claro si te referías a Yuiko o Serenity, pero te voy a explicar como esta el caso de ambas ok; bueno Yuiko es una diosa, ya que tanto su papá como su mamá son dioses (dioses del Olimpo), por lo tanto ella es una diosa, caso un poco diferente al de Serenity, ella es mitad diosa, ya que solo su papá es un dios, ya que como pudiste leer en los primeros capítulos Selene renuncio a ser diosa, por lo que termino siendo mortal, claro con ciertas habilidades y poderes y es por eso que Serenity es semidiosa o mitad diosa. Bueno espero haber aclarado tu duda y si no, puedes peguntarme de nuevo, también espero y te haya gustado el capitulo salu2.

isabel: Gracias, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado mucho; y bueno en cuanto a tu petición, no se me hace mala idea, y bueno el único inconveniente que tengo en este momento es que tengo otros 2 fics mas aparte de este, entonces primeramente preferiría terminar por lo menos 2 de ellos antes de comenzar con una nueva historia, pero créeme tomare en cuenta tu petición, te mando muchos salu2.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Si me di cuenta que te fuiste de vacaciones que mala, ni invitaste, y con respecto a lo de mi examen te dije que si, pero ni te presentaste, que mala eres. Ok regresando a tu duda del fic creo que se resolvió en este fic verdad?, si no claro que me puedes preguntar otra vez, te mando muchos salu2 y espero una buena excusa de porque no me acompañaste eh.

sailor angel moon: Hola, y ya por fin esta el capitulo, que te pareció? Solo espero que la inspiración no se me vaya y ahora ese sea el motivo de retraso; y en cuanto a lo de mi examen gracias muchas gracias y bueno como dije al principio lo pase. Ok y de nuevo con el fic creo que cada vez hago que odies mas a Yuiko verdad?, bueno te mando muchos salu2.

luz sandra: No, no me mates por favor, si no quien va a terminar el fic?, y creo que te volví a dejar intrigada verdad?, pero prometo que a partir de ahora ya no me voy a atrasar, haré lo mas posible por que el capitulo les llegue a mas tardar en 10 días ok. Te mando muchos salu2 y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

patty: Hola y solo una duda, tienes cuenta en fanfiction? Ya que tu nombre me suena pero no se si seas patty ramirez autora de te amo, si es así solo avísame en un review para que a partir del siguiente capitulo te aviso ok. Te mando muchos salu2 y espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo.

isa1181: Hola, espero que algunas de las dudas se te hayan aclarado en este capitulo y si pronto veremos a Sere pelear, y bueno en cuanto al sujeto que aparece es Hefestos, creo que eso ya quedo claro con el capitulo verdad? Gracias por tu apoyo y si ya estoy de vuelta con muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión y/o dudas.

annyfansailormoon: Hola y si su papá de Sere esta vivo y esta en el Olimpo, en este capitulo ya tuvo una pequeña aparición y para el siguiente será mayor, y ya por fin Endimión esta al lado de su Serena aunque no la pudo tener en sus brazos pero bueno. Gracias por el apoyo y espero te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, espero tu comentario te mando muchos salu2.

pss: Creo que soy mala verdad? Ya que te he vuelto a dejar con la intriga, y bueno si ellos siguen en el Olimpo y estarán hay un rato, y con respecto a Yuiko uy las cosas se van a poner mas buenas ya que se sabrá un oscuro secreto, el cual fue el punto de origen de todo, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y también te mando muchos salu2.

Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.: Hola, antes que nada gracias y bueno hace rato que no las veo o mas bien que no las leo, que ha ocurrido con ustedes? Enserio creen que Yuiko es así? Entonces yo he ocasionado que la odien cierto y creo que con este capitulo más verdad, y en cuanto al nuevo personaje (Hefestos) su duda fue resuelta, y si ya por fin estoy aquí, ahora si a escribir, les mando salu2 y nos estamos leyendo ok.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y bueno ha sido todo por el momento, espero que el capitulo les haya gusta y si no ya saben, acepto reclamos, quejas, o lo que gusten, les envió muchos salu2 y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo el cual según mi cabecita me dice va a estar muy pero muy bueno.


	15. Complicaciones

Hola a todos, ah por fin pude terminar el capitulo, es que entre leer otros fics y unos hermosos libros que muy amablemente me proporcionaron no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, si se que algunos querrán matarme, pero no lo hagan o no habrá mas continuación del fic, bueno para no aburrirlos mucho mas solo les daré unas pequeñas notas y luego los dejo con el fic.

_Primeramente quiero aclarar que mi fic no se esta apegando completamente a la mitología griega, ya que recibí un par de review, los cuales agradezco la intención y no es que me haya molestado ni nada, pero bueno quería aclararlo antes de continuar. Bueno el porque no me estoy apegando a la mitología griega es muy simple, soy la autora del fic y con base en eso me tome la libertad de adaptar a los dioses griegos a las necesidades de mi fic y no adaptar mi fic a la mitología; bueno espero que con esto quede claro el porque decidí establecer a ciertos Dioses con ciertas Sailor, ah y otro punto que les recuerdo es que aquí el Dios central no es Zeus (por eso les dije que adapte los datos a mi fic) si no Apolo, ok._

_Segunda abrí un foro, y en el cual espero su participación, puse un sección exclusiva para este fic, y bueno mas que nada la intención del foro es que me dejen sus opiniones sobre como esperan que termine este fic (bueno no solo este si no los otros 2 fics que tengo), ya que de este fic no tengo muy claro que clase de final darle y por eso espero sus comentarios o sugerencias, el link para el foro esta en mi perfil, espero verlos pronto._

Ahora si, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo ya que esta lleno de intrigas; nos vemos de nuevo al final.

* * *

Capitulo 15. Complicaciones.

– ¿Donde estamos? – pregunto Venus.

– En el templo de Selene, es el único lugar al que ella no tiene acceso, estaremos bien por el momento, solo espero que ella no…

– ¿Que ella no que? – pregunto Endymion.

– Ella no libere a Alga-Omega – Apolo miro a todas la chicas y al príncipe, antes de volverse a mirar a su hija – Pluto necesito que entres en esa habitación y me traigas un poco de agua que se encuentra en el pequeño estanque.

Pluto lo miro un poco extrañada, pero obedeció la orden, rápidamente camino hasta una puerta al fondo del templo y la abrió y para su sorpresa frente a ella se extendía lo que parecía un jardín, un jardín tan hermoso que no creía que fuera real, después de unos segundos en los que no podía apartar la vista del lugar escucho la voz de Apolo y se apresuro al estanque – y… ¿con que recojo el agua? – miro a Apolo.

– Toma una de las hojas que están en la planta azul a tu derecha – le indico.

Y así lo hizo ella, corto una de las hojas, al memento en que la toco sintió como si no llevara nada, como si tocara el aire y de no ser por que sus ojos veían la hoja azul, no lo hubiera creído, se inclino frente al estanque y tomo un poco de agua, que al tocar la superficie de la hoja se torno azul como esta, rápidamente regreso con los demás – aquí esta – le entrego la hoja con el agua a Apolo.

– Gracias, ahora Endymion necesito que la sujetes – rápidamente Endymion coloco el cuerpo de su amada entre su sus brazos – levanta su cabeza por favor, ahora les voy a pedir que no se asunten por lo que van a ver a continuación – acerco la punta de la hoja a los labios de Serenity y lentamente comenzó a vaciar el contenido en la boca de ella, después de unos segundos ella se trago el contenido en su boca y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

El rostro de todos los presentes a excepción de Apolo era de completa sorpresa y desconcierto, y fue a un mayor cuando Serenity abrió los ojos.

– No te muevas – pidió Endymion al ver que trataba de ponerse en pie, ella lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Oh Endymion – se acurrucó en el pecho de el y no pudo evitar que el llanto la invadiera – yo pense que, que…

– Shhh, no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que te alejen de mi – la abrazo de manera tan tierna, mostrándole así que la iba a proteger de todo.

– Hija – Apolo se acerco a ella y a Endymion.

– Padre – Serenity lo miro y se soltó de los brazos de su amado para abrazar a su padre – yo pense que tu… padre lo siento tanto.

– No te preocupes hija, ya todo esta bien, ¿como te sientes? – le pregunto mientras tomaba el rostro de su hija entre sus manos.

– Creo que bien – agacho su mirada y pudo notar porque le preguntaba como se sentía, ya que su vestido aun continuaba lleno de manchas rojas.

– Tranquila – Endymion la abrazo al notar que ella comenzaba a temblar un poco.

– Debemos salir de aquí – Apolo se puso inmediatamente en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – debemos saber que es lo que planea.

Las 8 guerreras junto con sus príncipes se pusieron me marcha detrás de Apolo, las chicas se miraban unas a otras indicándose el plan a seguir, y lentamente 4 de ellas se adelantaron a Endymion y Serenity, y así cubriendo y protegiendo a sus príncipes continuaron su camino, la puerta lentamente se abrió, permitiéndoles observar el panorama.

– Tengan cuidado y estén alerta – Apolo continúo con su camino – primero debemos averiguar donde esta y después…

– Y como haremos eso – interrumpió Mars.

– Mars – reprendió Uranus.

– No, esta bien, primero debemos ir al templo central para asegurar que ella no lo haya liberado aun, aunque parece ser que no – miro hacia el hermoso templo central.

– No creo que sea tan fácil – frente a ellos aprecio Hermes.

– ¡Hermes! – miro desafiante al recién llegado.

– Apolo, un gusto verte – se acerco a el – veo que les estas dando un paseo a los mortales, aunque… – miro a Serenity.

– Que es lo que quieres.

– ¿Yo?

– No, quien mas – el tono empleado por Apolo se mostró un poco duro y burlón.

– Bueno yo solo paseaba, tú sabes, admiraba el paisaje – nuevamente fijo su vista en Serenity, y esta vez esa acción no paso desapercibida por Apolo.

– Te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen Hermes – lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Enserio? Y porque debería hacerlo, ¿que acaso hice algo mal? – esbozo una sonrisa.

– Por que no regresas por donde viniste – le grito Endymion, ya que noto que tenia la vista fija en su Serenity.

– ¿Perdón? Y se podría saber quien eres para darme ordenes – ahora poso su vista en Endymion.

– Basta – Apolo los silencio y volvió a mirar a Hermes.

– Esta bien, me retiro Apolo – resaltando el nombre, pero aun así volvió a fijar sus ojos en Serenity y le sonrió.

– No me agrada la forma en que miro a Serenity – expreso Endymion con un tono que denotaba preocupación y coraje.

– A mi tampoco – corroboro Apolo – algo se trae entre manos, usualmente no se porta tan arrogante en mi presencia, bueno debemos continuar – así lo hicieron, no tardaron mucho en llegar al templo central.

Apolo rápidamente coloco su mano sobre los extraños símbolos y la puesta se abrió, permitiéndoles así el paso al interior del lugar, el cual seguía tal cual lo recordaban, rápidamente Apolo se adelanto al centro del templo, y se detuvo justo encima de una especie de circuló en el suelo, después de hacer un pequeño movimiento con su mano apareció un pedestal frente a el, sobre el cual pudieron apreciar una pequeña daga dorada; sin mas la tomo.

– ¿Y eso para que es?- pregunto un poco curiosa Venus.

– Venus – la reprendió Uranus.

– Lo siento, es que tengo curiosidad – agacho su mirada.

– Es algo que nos puede ser de utilidad, ahora necesitamos buscarla – volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento con su mano y el pedestal desapareció.

– ¿Y por donde comenzaremos? – pregunto Endymion.

– Regresaremos a mi templo, ahí fue donde la vimos.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, salieron del templo principal y comenzaron a caminar hacia su siguiente destino, pero de pronto el ambiente alrededor de ellos comenzó a cambiar drásticamente y una risa se dejo escuchar, la cual se fue aproximando lentamente.

– ¿Que pasa? – fue la pregunta colectiva que surgió de las guerreas y los príncipes.

Y como si su pregunta fuera respondida frente a ellos comenzó a formarse la figura de algo o más bien de alguien.

– Un gusto verte de nuevo Apolo.

– Hades – respondió el aludido con un poco de desconfianza – ¿que es lo que haces aquí?

– Lo que debí haber hecho hace algunos siglos – levanto su mano y todos se prepararon para el ataque, por lo que se pusieron en guardia; pero no contaron con que Hermes intervendría, pero no a su favor.

– ¡Aaaaaah! – se escucho el grito de Serenity.

– ¡Serenity! – ahora grito Endymion al ver a amada en brazos de Hermes.

– Te exijo que sueltes a mi hija en este momento Hermes – amenazo Apolo.

– Hermes – Hades lo llamo y con la mirada le indico algo y en el acto apareció a su lado.

– Que es lo que pretendes Hades – encaro con voz potente y mirada retadora – esto es entre tu y yo, no tienes por que meter a mi hija en esto.

– Te equivocas, ella tiene mucho que ver – se acerco a Hermes que sujetaba a Serenity, quien trataba de zafarse – tranquila princesa, si cooperas nada te sucederá.

– Yo no pienso ayudarles en nada – Serenity lo miro y continuo forcejeando.

– Tu no, pero tu padre si, y tu eres quien se lo pedirá – giro su mirada hacia Apolo, que en ese momento se encargaba de detener a Endymion.

– ¡Serenity!, bastardo, aleja tus sucias manos de ella – grito lleno de furia el príncipe de la tierra, dejando sentir pequeñas ráfagas de su poder.

– Príncipe tiene que calmarse – Pluto se acerco a el.

– Pluto tiene razón, no debemos precipitarnos – secundo Jupiter.

– Sabias palabras Sailors, ahora Apolo ¿prefieres que lo hagamos por las buenas o por las malas? – acercándose aun mas a Serenity.

– Maldito – Endymion se soltó del agarre de Apolo y se lanzo contra Hermes y Hades, desenfundo su espada y se lanzo contra ellos, pero se detuvo en seco, como si estuviera paralizado.

– ¡Endymion! – grito Serenity al ver a su amado de ese modo

– ¡Príncipe! – las 8 guerrera se acercaron, pero Apolo las detuvo levantando sus manos.

– Que le has hecho – exigió Mars.

– Serenity, quieres salvarlo – Hades tomo la barbilla de la princesa para hacer que lo mirara – solo tienes que decirle a tu padre que me ayude y lo liberare, escoge la vida de tu amado príncipe por la ayuda de tu padre.

Serenity se quedo helada al escuchar esto, Hades retiro su mano y lentamente ella giro para mirar a su padre, sus ojos se veían llenos de suplica y dolor – por favor – fue un murmullo lo que salio de sus labios.

– Hades, te dije que esto es entre tu y yo – a pesar de ver la mirada suplicante de su hija, tenia que tratar a su modo, no podía dejar que el ganara, no así.

– Vamos Apolo no tengo todo tu tiempo, o prefieres que ella nos ayude, además la sangre de un dios corre por sus venas, de hecho tu sangre corre por sus venas, sin contar con que también la de Selene; princesa – volvió a dirigirse a Serenity – ¿prefiere ayudarnos?, si lo haces lo liberaremos – indicando el cuerpo paralizado de Endymion.

– No Serena no lo hagas – grito Mars.

– Por favor princesa no lo haga – ahora fue Saturn.

Hades esbozo una sonrisa – Saturn, no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia – enfocando su mirada en la Sailor de la destrucción, quien tembló al ver los ojos del dios – ¿por que no ayudas a tu princesa a tomar la decisión correcta?

– Yo… yo – tartamudeo.

– Sabes muy bien lo que pasaría si ella o el mueren cierto – una sonrisa malévola cruzo su rostro y los ojos de Saturn se abrieron completamente.

– No lo escuchen, trata de confundirlas – Apolo se interpuso entre Hades y Saturn – Hades esto es entre tu y yo, y no lo voy a repetir de nuevo, libera a mi hija ahora – en tono terminante.

– O que – ahora hablo Hermes en tono altanero y burlón.

– O nosotros tendremos que intervenir – una fuerte voz se escucho en todo el lugar.

– Ze… Zeus – los ojos de Hermes se abrieron completamente al observar a su nuevo acompañante frente a ellos.

– No solo Zeus, Hermes – una hermosa voz se escucho detrás de ellos.

– Afrodita, por fin te dejas ver.

– Lo mismo digo Hades.

– Muéstrense, se que están aquí.

Lentamente comenzaron a aparecer otras figuras, que rodearon completamente a Hermes y Hades; Poseidón, se coloco al lado de Afrodita, seguida de Atenea, Cronos, Demeter, Hefestos, Hera y Ares, quedando Zeus en medio de Cronos y Demeter.

– Hermes suéltala – la voz de Zeus se escucho por todo el lugar.

– No lo hagas – Hades le ordeno a Hermes – Yuiko.

Frente a Endymion apareció Yuiko, su mirada se veía llena de odio, lentamente levanto su mirada y la poso en los ojos de su padre.

– Yuiko, hija, sabes que no tienes que hacer esto – pidió Apolo.

– Vamos padre, sabes que a el le va a encantar que derrame la sangre de ella, ya que su madre lo encerró pero tal vez tu te ofrezca en su lugar o me equivoco.

– Yuiko, linda no tienes que hacer esto – Hera se acerco lentamente a ella – tu madre no lo hubiera querido.

– Mi madre murió por culpa de ustedes – grito.

– Sabes que eso no es verdad – hablo Cronos con voz pausada y calmada.

– Claro nieguen la verdad, ustedes la asesinaron, la guiaron a su propia muerte.

– Yuiko sabes que eso no es verdad – intervino Ares.

– A no entonces ella se suicido por que… ¿para dejarle el camino libre a ella? Ja ja, no me hagan reír.

– Sabes que así no fueron las cosas.

– Enserio padre, entonces porque murió mamá, anda dímelo – exigió.

Apolo se quedo en silencio, sabia que la verdad le afectaría, por lo que solo agacho su mirada.

– Lo ven – miro a los dioses alrededor de ella – sabe que lo que digo es verdad, y como ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo – camino hacia su hermana.

– Espera… lo haré.

– Apolo no puedes – Hefestos se acerco a el.

– Dije que lo haré, no voy a permitir que nada malo les ocurra a ellos 2 – mirando a su hija y a Endymion – libéralos a ambos primero.

– Hermes, suéltala – Serenity se encontró libre al igual que Endymion que al ver a Serenity libre corrió para abrazarla.

– Endymion.

– Serenity.

– Vayan con los demás – les ordeno Apolo.

– Pero – trato de objetar Serenity.

– Haz lo que te ordeno Serenity – se acerco a Endymion y discretamente le entrego la pequeña daga – cuídala mucho si.

– Así lo haré, no se preocupe – tomo a Serenity y ambos se reunieron con los demás.

– Muy bien – Yuiko extendió su mano hacia su padre – hora de irnos – en el momento en que la mano de Apolo toco la de su hija desaparecieron junto con Hades y Hermes, envueltos en una esfera negra.

Fin del capitulo 15.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo, bueno nuevamente antes de comenzar con la sección de respuesta a los reviews quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración o más bien es un pequeño pedido:

_Se que muchos me tiene como autora favorita o como fic favorito o como alerta, o simplemente leen el capitulo y no dejan review, pero acá entre nos, no les cuesta nada dedicar un par de minutitos mas para decirme si les gusto o no el capitulo cierto? Bueno espero verlos pronto eh._

Ahora si vamonos a los reviews, que por cierto estamos a 5 de llegar a los 100, me pregunto quien se llevara el review 100?.

liebende Lesung: Gracias me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y bueno espero y hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, del cual espero tu opinión, y bueno lamento la tardanza. Salu2

Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): Ah mi amiga bueno espero que puedas leer este review, aunque se que tardaras, pero que se le va a hacer, bueno seguiré esperándote hasta que te adaptes a tu nuevo estilo de vida y decidas regresar a la lectura de fics, ya sabes cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno con respecto a lo de la fiesta pues si pienso hacer algo y claro estas invitada. Me imagino que con este capitulo te he dejado aun mas intrigada cierto? Y si las cosas se van a poner mas buenas, y bueno en cuanto a lo del foro, el link esta en mi perfil solo le das clik y ya accedes, dentro de este están los apartados de los fics, y para dejar comentario solo selecciona el fic en el que lo quieres dejar y te va a desplegar los comentarios de este ahí solo le das en "Reply" para dejar tu comentario y ya esta. Estaré esperando tus comentarios (en el foro y review), salu2.

SAN: Hola, si lo siento me tarde un poco en actualizar pero ya explique porque, bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, te mando muchos salu2 y solo te diré que esto se pone cada vez mejor.

isa1181: Gracias por el apoyo; si tienes razón Yuiko esa mal y creo que este capitulo lo demuestra nuevamente cierto? Y si vas muy bien con tu suposición, los Dioses van a tener algo que ver, pero eso será mas adelante, y como pudiste leer Sere esta bien al igual que los demás, solo su papá ya que Yuiko se lo ha llevado, y bueno para la pelea solo falta el siguiente capitulo y ya comienza, espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2.

Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.: Hola mis niñas adoradas y su actualización? Sigo esperando. Bueno regresando a su comentario si esto cada vez se pone mas interesante y en parte es por Yuiko que me imagino que con cada capitulo la odian mas cierto? Incluso yo también la odio y por eso no la voy a dejar ganar je je, buen espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo les mando muchos salu2; ah y gracias por el apoyo por lo de mi examen.

isabel: Hola, gracia por la nota y bueno como explique al principio adapte los Dioses a mi fic, no es que ande mal en historia o algo así, pero me agradan mas así, bueno espero y no te hayas tomado a mal lo que dije al inicio, mi intención fue solo aclarar ok, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo espero tu opinión de el y te mando muchos salu2.

sailor angel moon: Y te vuelvo a dejar intrigada cierto? Como vez Apolo ya comenzó a aplicarse, aunque eso signifique sacrificarse, pero que padre no lo hace cierto. En cuanto al futuro de Yuiko se sabrá el los siguiente capitulo, gracias por el apoyo de mi examen j eje, te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión del capitulo.

serena ramos: Hola, si lo siento mucho se que me he tardado horrores pero ya explique el porque, y dime valió la pena la espera nuevamente? Estuvo bueno el capitulo? Espero tu opinión y te mando muchos salu2.

patty ramirez: Y te vuelvo a dejar intrigada cierto? Y bueno como veras Sere y Darien están juntos de nuevo solo que ahora el "extraviado voluntariamente" es Apolo, espero tu opinión del capitulo te mando muchos salu2.

Bueno hasta aquí con las respuestas a sus reviews, solo les quería recordar lo del foro:

**Mi foro se llama: "Mis fics"**

Pueden acceder a el por medio de mi perfil o directo en forums aquí en Fanfiction, y ahí encontraran una sección para cada uno de mis fics, si quieren dejar comentario le dan clik al fic sobre el cual quieren opinar y ya dentro de la subsección, en donde dice "Reply" le dan clik y ya pueden dejarme su comentario, el cual ya les comente es para saber como esperan que termine este fic o los demás también.

Bueno pues por el momento no me queda más que mandarle muchos salu2 y decirles que nos estamos leyendo.

**P.D. no olviden dejar su review**.


	16. Ansiedad

Hola a todos, si se que ahora si me merezco cualquier castigo por no actualizar, pero ¿que quieren que haga frene a la falta total de completa inspiración?, ¿algún consejo o recomendación para evitarla o combatirla?

Bueno, antes de dejarlo con el capitulo les hago un aviso importante, estoy pidiendo su apoyo para decidir que hacer con respecto al futuro del fic; si ampliar el final de la historia o dejarlo solo hasta la batalla con Yuiko, así que les pido que voten en la encuesta que esta en mi perfil y me digan si quieren que continué o se quede hasta la batalla con Yuiko. "Si", si quieren que se amplié mas, o "No", si quieren que se quede hasta lo de la Batalla y obvio el resultado de esta.

Nuevamente los invito al foro, para todos aquellos que voten si, y me digan que esperan o como esperan que termine este fic (y los demás).

Nota final: En colaboración con Sheccid de Chiva hemos creado un fic de Twilight (Crepúsculo) para todos aquellos seguidores esta increíble saga, por lo que les hacemos la cordial invitación a darse una vuelta por ella, la dirección es:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

Ahora si aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 16, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

* * *

Capitulo 16. Ansiedad.

Después de que Hades, Hermes, Yuiko y Apolo desaparecieron, Serenity se abrazo con más fuerza al cuello de su amado príncipe y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar.

– Mi padre… ahora Yuiko lo tiene… y todo es por… mi… por mi culpa – sus sollozos se transformaron en un llanto lleno de dolor.

– Serenity no digas eso, ya veras que lo traeremos de vuelta sano y salvo – le susurro dulcemente Endymion.

Uranus se acerco a la pareja y se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención – lamento interrumpirlos pero… príncipe, se que Apolo le entrego algo.

– Es verdad – de entre sus sopas saco la pequeña daga y los ojos de todos los dioses se centraron en ella.

– Muchacho debes tener cuidado – advirtió Zeus.

– ¿Cuidado?, que tiene de especial esta daga – mirando al dios a los ojos.

– ¿Apolo no les dijo nada? – pregunto incrédulo Ares.

– ¿Decirnos que? – el rostro del príncipe respondió a la pregunta formulada por el dios de la guerra.

– Por lo que veo Apolo no se andaba con rodeos – fue la voz de Poseidón – saben lo que significa cierto – miro al resto de sus compañeros.

– Si no fuera mucha molestia – Mars se hizo notar – podrían explicarnos de que están hablando.

– Serias tan amable de entregármela – pidió Zeus acercándose a Endymion.

Endymion miro la daga y luego a Sailor Mars y finalmente a Zeus – como dijo Sailor Mars nos gustaría saber que pretenden hacer.

– No hay tiempo para eso, debemos evitar que Yuiko cometa una estupidez – la voz de Cronos sonó muy apremiante.

– Nosotros podremos ayudarles, además el es mi padre y no pienso abandonarlo – Serenity miro a todos los dioses.

– Eso no será necesario, nosotros nos haremos cargo, no queremos que mas personas salgan lastimadas – Ares se acerco hacia Serenity y Endymion – príncipe si están amable entréguenosla.

– No – Serenity se adelanto y se interpuso entre Ares y su príncipe – he dicho que no dejare que le pase algo malo a mi padre – su mirada fue de completo desafió.

– El mismo carácter de Selene – Hera se adelanto y puso su mano en el hombro de Ares – si ellos quieren ayudar, es su decisión.

– Gracias.

– Bueno, quieren saber que es esa daga cierto – todas las chicas y el príncipe asintieron – bueno es el único objeto capaz de matar a un dios, bueno no exactamente matarlo – se corrigió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los oyentes – elimina la inmortalidad.

– ¿La elimina? – Serenity se quedo algo pensativa.

– Así es – continuo Hera – te vuelve mortal

– Entonces eso es lo que pretendía Apolo, volver mortal a su hija – razono Uranus.

– Parece ser que si – respondió Zeus –aunque ahora va a ser un poco más difícil, ya que Yuiko cuanta con la ayuda de Hades.

– Sabia que nuca debíamos confiar en el dios de la muerte – se quejo Poseidón – siempre ha querido más poder, no le basta con decidir el destino de las almas muertas, si no que ahora quiere el destino de todo el universo.

– Pero no lo conseguirá, ya que no se lo permitiremos, no es así – Zeus miro al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron.

– Bueno y que esperamos – Hefestos se adelanto y miro a las 8 guerreras – aunque… ya que vamos a contar con ayuda extra habrá que explicarles unas cuantas cosas.

– ¿Explicarnos que? – Pregunto Venus.

– El plan de ataque por supuesto – y así todos comenzaron a escuchar lo que Ares dios de la guerra planeaba hacer – bueno ahora pongámonos en marcha.

Los dioses juntos con los guerreros y los príncipes se pusieron en marcha hacia el templo central, no de Alfa– Omega aun continuaba encerrado, y esperaban que así siguieran las cosas, ya que si liberación significaría el fin del universo entero. Al llegar a la entrada del templo todo parecía extremadamente tranquilo, lo que ocasionaba que todos se sintieran un tanto preocupados.

– Entremos – indico Zeus adelantándose y colocando su mano en la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente.

– Estén alerta – fue la voz del dios de la guerra.

De manera mas lenta todos comenzaron a entrar en el templo, el cual a simple vista se veía completamente vació, pero todos sabían que no era así, lentamente se acercaron al fondo del templo y atravesaron una cortina.

– No se separan, nosotros iremos primero – Zeus miro a Ares, Hefestos y Poseidón – el restos se intercalaran en medio y al final.

Serenity y Endymion quedaron ubicados en medio de la formación, las 8 guerreras también de habían repartido, 4 delante de ellos y 4 atrás, además frente a la pareja también se encontraba Afrodita, y Atenea, detrás de ellos Demeter y al final de las guerreras el resto de los dioses; caminaron a través de un pasillo, el cual comenzó a descender, su paso era iluminado por antorchas que se prendían conforme ellos avanzaban.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de tumba, ya que frente a ellos se alzaba una imponente figura, la cual no tenia forma definida, lentamente Zeus se acerco y coloco su mano sobre ella y así como con la puerta, la figura se movió permitiéndoles el paso.

– A partir de este momento les pido que vean lo que vean no se asusten – esto lo dijo para las guerreras y los príncipes, y comenzó a descender por unas escaleras.

La advertencia no estuvo de más, ya que al terminar de descender por las escaleras llegaron a una especie de pradera, iluminada por un tenue resplandor rojo, lo cual le daba un aspecto un tanto terrorífico, pero no se estuvieron, continuaron caminando y finalmente Zeus se detuvo y miro para todos lados.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Endymion al observar que el dios del trueno buscaba algo.

– Parece que no… que no están – se giro y miro a sus compañero.

– Pero aun no ha sido liberado, el lugar esta intacto – Cronos se adelanto e indico un lugar mas adelante.

– Si, aunque… es extraño, donde pueden estar.

Y como si su pregunta fuera respondida, sintieron una fuerte vibración por todo el lugar.

– No es posible – Ares abrió completamente los ojos – nos engaño.

– ¿Cómo que nos engaño? ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber Serenity.

– Yuiko utilizo una ilusión y al parecer no estamos en el lugar correcto, ¡maldición!, debemos darnos prisa solo tenemos un par de minutos antes de que lo liberen completamente – Ares comenzó a correr y de pronto desapareció.

– Ares – Zeus lo llamo pero era demasiado tarde.

– Tendremos que separarnos, o nunca los vamos a encontrar – Demetar se acerco a Zeus – es nuestra única opción, no queda mucho tiempo.

– Pero… eso será más peligroso y lo sabes.

– Y que otra cosa debemos hace entonces, juntos nunca podremos encantarlos o será demasiado tarde cuando lo hagamos.

– Esa bien – se giro hacia los demás – saben que hacer, miro a sus compañeros – príncipes, ustedes se quedaran con sus guerreras, no se separan, o podría ser muy peligros, si los llegan a encontrar solo llámennos y llegaremos junto a ustedes, pero hagan lo que hagan no se separen.

Y sin más comenzó a correr y desapareció a igual que el resto de los dioses.

– Bueno en marcha, continúen con la formación – indico Uranus.

Las 8 guerreras y ambos príncipes comenzaron la marcha, y nuevamente todo el lugar tembló aunque esta vez fue más fuerte, lo que ocasiono que la tierra se abriera por todos lados y con esto el grupo se vio obligado a separarse para evitar caer dentro de la abertura.

– Rayos – se quejo Mars y Uranus al mismo tiempo.

– Y ahora que haremos tenemos que encantarlos – se quejo Mars.

– Lo se, espero que alguien se haya quedado con los príncipes.

Mientras Jupiter, Neptune y Venus en otro sitio.

– ¿Dónde están las demás? – pregunto Venus al ver solo a sus 2 compañeras.

– Creo que nos separamos demasiado, debemos reunirnos – recalco Neptune y comenzó a caminar.

En otro sitio Pluto y Mercury se miraron la una a la otra, y la segunda activo su computadora.

– Esto va a ser difícil parece que estamos en una especie de espacio tiempo que cambia constantemente.

– Deberemos darnos prisa, tratare de ubicar la energía de alguien – informo Pluto a su compañera que ahora tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora.

Y finalmente Serenity, Endymion y Saturn; Serenity continuaba abrazada a Endymion, que la apretó mas a el cuando se dio cuenta que estaban solo ellos 3.

– Debemos continuar y localizar a las demás.

– ¿Qué? – Serenity miro a su alrededor y solo vio a Saturn parada a unos pasos de ellos – las demás…

– Por eso no debíamos separarnos parece que estamos en una especie de dimensión.

– ¡Cuidado!, CAMPO DE ENERGIA – un poderoso ataque impacto en el centro del campo de energía de Saturn.

– ¿De donde salio eso? – pregunto Serenity y frente a ellos aparecieron 3 figuras con forma humana, pero sin rostro, que comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

Estas misma criaturas aparecieron frente a las demás Sailors, y lo peor era que parecían invencibles, Uranus y Mars se encontraban exhaustas de tanto pelear inútilmente, ya que ninguno se sus ataques parecía surtir efecto en las criaturas. Y esto mismo les ocurría al resto de las chicas, solo los príncipes y Saturn se encontraban relativamente a salvo gracias al campo de energía de esta última.

– Son muy fuertes – se quejo Jupiter.

– Por que no atacamos todas juntas – propuso Neptune.

– Esta bien, talvez eso funcione, a la cuenta de 3; 1, 2, 3.

– ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBEL.

– MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO.

– BESO SE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS.

Los 3 poderes dieron de lleno en las criaturas creando una gran explosión, parecía que el ataque había funcionado pero… al disiparse la capa de polvo que se había levantado pudieron observar que no era así; las 3 criaturas continuaban como si nada, y sin más se lanzaron sobre las 3 guerreras cubriéndolas con su cuerpo y desapareciendo en el suelo.

Con Pluto y Mercury sucedió lo mismo, de hecho la primera en ser cubierta por la criatura fue Mercury, que al tratar de ubicar su punto débil solo la esquivaba, y en un rápido movimiento que no pudo prevenir la guerrera la criatura la rodeo por completo. Pluto que continuaba luchando no tardo mucho en quedar también rodeada por la criatura.

Las que más habían resistido fueron Mars y Uranus, casi igualaban a las criaturas, pero la desventaja del cansancio las hizo caer presas de sus oponentes y así como el resto de las guerreras también desaparecieron a través del suelo.

Con la pareja de príncipes y Saturn las cosas parecían mejores, ya que el campo de energía de Saturn además de protegerlos de los ataque evitaba que las criaturas se acercaran, solo que la pequeña guerrera sabia que no podrá detenerlos por siempre, su energía comenzaba a agotarse con cada choque de poder contra su escudo y claro que esto no paso desapercibido por la pareja.

– Debemos enfrentarlos – Endymion se adelanto un poco.

– No… yo los puedo detener.

– Ese no es verdad, Saturn – Serenity se acerco a ella – podemos ver como te debilitas con cada ataque de… de esas cosas, tenemos que luchar.

– Pero… princesa, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase.

– Yo tampoco, por lo que deberemos enfrentarlos – Endymion miro a Saturn que aun sostenía en alto su báculo.

– Esta bien, lucharemos contra ellos.

Saturn espero el momento adecuado para retirar su campo de energía y así ambos príncipes y Saturn comenzaron a luchar contra las criaturas.

Fin del capitulo 16.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola nuevamente.

Bueno como ya es costumbre daré respuesta a sus reviews.

-SeReNyMooOn: Hola que bueno que te animaste a dejarme un review, no sabes cuanto me alegra, y pues ya esta aquí el capitulo, que tal?, espero tu opinión de el, te mando muchos salu2.

-karibonita: Hola, si es horrible la falta de inspiración, bueno quedo solucionado lo del aviso, así que supongo que ya no tengo ningún problema, te mando salu2 y estaré esperando tu opinión del capitulo.

-pichicoy: Hola, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo que te pareció?, y pues lo de continuarlo parece que la votación dice que si, pero habrá que ver ya que la voy a dejar hasta el final de la batalla, te mando muchos salu2.

-cris: Hola, bueno espero que con la explicación ya te haya quedado mas claro como esta lo de la votación y pues parece ser que si va a continuar el fic, eso es lo que dice hasta ahora la votación, habrá que ver mas adelante, te mando muchos salu2, espero tu opinión del capitulo.

-Fan SM: Hola mi estimada amiga, creo que las amenazas no servirán de mucho, de hecho creo que la inspiración se asusta mas con ellas ja ja ja, y como dije si tienes la solución pasa el tip no? Te mando salu2 y ya deja de enviarme correos (sabes a cuales me refiero).

-cyndi: Hola disculpa la enorme tardanza pero la inspiración no quería cooperar para nada, solo hasta hace unos días me dejo sacarle algo para poder escribir este capitulo, del cual espero tu opinión. Te mando muchos salu2.

-AnnyFanSailorMoon: Hola soy mala lose, tu pregunta en cuanto a que le paso a la mamá de Yuiko se resolverá en unos capítulos mas, y en cuanto a que quieren de Apolo, se sabrá en el siguiente. Te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión del capitulo.

-divissima moon: Hola, disculpa la tardanza; que bueno que te gusto lo de los dioses y las Sailors y si trate de "adaptarlos" lo mejor que pude, espero tu opinión del capitulo, te mando muchos salu2.

-isa1181: Hola, si Sere ya esta mejor, pero pobre todo lo que tiene que sufrir. En cuanto a tu petición de que no regrese el mal pues… uy creo que… bueno ya lo veras en el siguiente, lo de la daga ya esta resuelto, bueno una parte, que te pareció el capitulo? Estaré esperando tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2.

-patty ramirez de chiba: Disculpa la enorme tardanza, y más porque re deje muy pero muy intrigada cierto? Lo siento, pero la falta de inspiración tuvo la culpa, te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión del capitulo.

-liebende Lesung: Hola, como no ve a alegrar tu opinión? Si las opiniones de los lectores son lo mas importante no? Tú muy bien debes saberlo. Gracias por la felicitación, y que te pareció el capitulo?, te mando muchos salu2.

-Amsz88Chiba: Hola, pues aquí estuvo el capitulo, disculpa la enorme tardanza; pero dime que te pareció resolvió tus dudas? Te mando muchos salu2 y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza.

-marya114: Hola, perdón, perdón, por no actualizar rápido como me lo pediste, pero la falta de inspiración me lo impidió completamente, de hecho hasta yo misma ya estaba completamente desesperada. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando muchos salu2.

-anitalunatica: Hola, gracia por el review, si se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero la falta de inspiración no me dejaba, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, te mando muchos salu2.

-PsS: Hola, uy te deje mucho tiempo con la intriga verdad? perdón enserio, pero no fue mi culpa, la culpable de todo es la falta de inspiración. Bueno que te pareció el capitulo? Te mando muchos salu2.

-isabel: Hola, no tienes de que, para eso estamos para contestar las preguntas que se puedan, y que tal el capitulo? Estaré esperando tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2.

-malandra: Hola, gracias por la aclaración, que bueno que te guste el fic, y bueno en cuanto a lo que dices de que Apolo no pare el jefe, bueno es que el no es exactamente lo que se llamaría el jefe ya que bueno para mi el solo es el mas importante de los dioses, pero nada mas; y en cuanto a la mamá de Yuiko en un par de capítulos se abra su historia; bueno estaré esperando tu opinión del capitulo, te mando salu2.

-seretsu: Hola, gracias por el saludo, uy si "el poder del verdadero amor" también pronto lo actualizo, es que como dije la falta de inspiración no ayuda, de hecho la considero mi enemiga, aunque déjame te digo que para el nacimiento de los trillizos aun falta. Uy como que no te gusta "la ultima transformación" si, se que la muerte del bebe fue… muy mala, pero todo tiene un porque ya lo veras, al final todo se solucionara, y es que ese hecho era necesario ya que… mejor no hablo de mas. Te mando muchos salu2.

-AMIGA DE SRA. CHIBA: Hola, la batalla, ya casi, es que aun quedan algunas cosas pendientes, el segundo encuentro muy probable después de la batalla, y no te preocupes Sere pronto demostrara de que esta hecha, es que como es tan noble no quiso lastimar a su hermana; claro que esta historia tendrá un final feliz, espero tu opinión del capitulo, te mando muchos salu2.

-loca: Aquí esta el 16 tarde pero ya esta aquí, mil disculpas por el enorme retrazo, pero la falta de inspiración no me dejaba escribir nada, enserio, de hecho este capitulo salio gracias a que me regreso al inspiración (si gracias, soy tan feliz), espero te haya gustado; te mando muchos salu2.

-nubia: Hola, perdón por el enorme retrazo; y que tal estuvo el capitulo? Espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2 y descuida pronto actualizo los otros.

-luna: Hola, gracias por el apoyo; si Sere pronto se pondrá las pilas y le dará su merecido a su… hermanita. Bueno pero dime que te pareció el capitulo? Te mando muchos salu2.

Bueno GRACIAS por su apoyo y por tomarse un par de minutitos para dejarme un review, nuevamente les pido disculpas por el enorme retrazo pero ya explique porque no había actualizado.

Nuevamente les hago la invitación al nuevo fic que estamos escribiendo, el link esta al inicio del capitulo, así que sin mas por el momento se despide su escritora.

P.D. Espero sus reviews y sus visitas al nuevo fic y a la encuesta.

Les mando muchos salu2, nos leemos en el próximo.


	17. Pesadilla

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si.**

* * *

Hola, perdón por la ENORME DEMORA, pero la inspiración no llegaba, bueno sin mas distracciones los dejo con el capitulo, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Capitulo 17. Pesadilla.

En tanto con Apolo, Yuiko y Hades casi completaban el ritual para liberar a Alfa-Omega, solo faltaba la sangre de Apolo para finalizar.

– Hija no tienes porque hacer esto – pidió Apolo.

– Oh padre si tengo, tu sabes es cuestión de dignidad, y además también lo hago por… por mamá – susurro esto ultimo.

Su mente comenzó a llenarse se de recuerdos de ella, su dulce rostro, su cabello negro, sus ojos, una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Yuiko, pero luego el recuerdo mas doloroso, el de verla muerta, pálida, sin vida. El dolor atravesó su corazón nuevamente, no podía creer aun lo que había pasado, como es que su madre había muerto

///Flash Back///

En un hermoso jardín se encontraba Yuiko, con no más de 13 años, junto con una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, piel pálida, y ojos azules; ambas disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lugar cobijadas a la sombra de un árbol.

– ¿Yuiko?

– Si mamá – la pequeña se levanto del regazo de su madre donde se encontraba recargada.

– Sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida ¿verdad?

– Claro mamá, pero… porque dices eso, es… como si te estuvieras despidiendo – respondió angustiada la pequeña.

– Como crees hija, es solo que quiero que lo sepas.

Un poco indecisa Yuiko se volvió a recostar en el regazo de su madre, y nuevamente ambas disfrutaron del hermoso y relajante lugar.

///Fin del Flash Back///

– Mamá murió por tu culpa, tu la orillaste, yo se que ella no murió por algo que la haya afectado, ella… – se le quebró la voz – ella se suicido.

– Hija… yo…

– ¿Que ahora vas a negarlo? – Pregunto furiosa, y Apolo no fue capaz de decir nada mas, a la mente de Yuiko llego el recuerdo de ese fatídico día.

///Flash Back///

Se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de regresar de una de sus pequeñas excursiones al planeta tierra, solo para desilusionarse nuevamente, ya que le habían informado que el príncipe Endymion se encontraba en la luna.

– No lo entiendo, como la puede preferir a ella, es tan… simple – se dijo para si – no puedo creer que compartamos la misma sangre.

Miro a su alrededor entes de salir de su habitación, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su mamá, ya que en este momento necesitaba que la consolara y la escuchara, iba completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos y sufrimientos que no noto lo silencioso que se encontraba todo a su alrededor, por lo que cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de su madre y como siempre entro; camino lentamente ya que se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy silencioso, por lo que pensó que talvez su madre se encontraba descansando.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama, pero cual fue su sorpresa que la encontró completamente vacía algo extraño, aunque pensó que talvez estaba en el jardín, por lo que salio, y esta vez pudo notar lo silencioso del lugar, y una opresión se instalo en su pecho.

– Porque todo esta tan silencioso, tengo un mal presentimiento – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para tratar de detener el avance de ese mal presentimiento.

Continúo avanzando por los pasillos, los cuales continuaban igual de silenciosos, salio del templo y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, pero a medio camino se topo con Afrodita, quien tenia el rostro bañado en lagrimas y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para contener la angustia.

Se acerco lentamente a Afrodita y toco su hombro – ¿Sucede algo? – quiso saber aun llena de angustia.

– Oh mi pequeña – en cuanto Afrodita se dio cuenta de quien se trataba la abrazo.

– ¿Qué… sucede? – pregunto nuevamente con voz rota.

– Será mejor que vengas conmigo – sin soltarla la guió hacia el mausoleo.

– Pero… a donde vamos – quiso saber ahora ya angustiada.

– Tu padre te explicara todo.

Continuaron caminando, la angustia de Yuiko era enorme, y es que sabia que algo malo había pasado, su corazón se lo decía.

Al llegar al mausoleo pudo observar un grupo que se encontraba reunido, de hecho pudo ver que se encontraban rodeando algo, al cercarse mas podo distinguir a todos y cada uno de los dioses, pero no podía ver a mi madre por ningún lado; y de pronto Poseidón se movió y pudo ver a su padre, lo supo aun sin verla, algo malo había pasado, y ese algo le había sucedido a su madre, sin esperar mas se soltó del abrazo de Afrodita y corrió hasta la orilla del pequeño circulo de personas, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con la aun hermosa figura de su madre recostada cobre un ataúd de cristal se quedo en shock, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Sin mas se derrumbo y los sollozos la inundaron, haciendo así que todos los ahí reunidos la miraran.

– Que… fue… lo… que… paso – quiso saber viendo fijamente a su padre.

– Yuiko, hija – acercándose a ella.

– Papá – con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el.

– Lo siento tanto mi pequeña – trato de consolarla – pero ella… no pudimos hacer nada.

Yuiko seguía llorando, y apenas y presto atención a lo que su padre le dijo, no podía creer que su madre se hubiera quitado la vida, no así, no de esta forma, y lo peor… la había dejado sola, completamente sola.

///Fin del Flash Back///

– Ella murió por tu traición, porque se entero de que aun amabas a esa, por esa simple razón pienso liberar a Alfa-Omega, para que termine con su maldita hija, es lo menos que merece por existir – finalizo y se acerco a su padre.

– Hija por favor no… ¡ah! – pero no pudo terminar ya que un agudo dolor surgió en su brazo.

Sin que se diera cuenta Yuiko había hecho un profundo corte, dejando así, que su sangre comenzara a caer sobre la prisión de Alfa-Omega. La tierra comenzó a temblar con mayor fuerza, y no solo eso, si no que de las grietas comenzó a salir una especie de humo en color negro.

A pesar del dolor Apolo siguió forcejeando con Hermes, que era quien lo tenía sujeto para evitar que se moviera, pero le fue imposible liberare, frente a el la figura de Alfa-Omega comenzó a tomar forma, una forma que conocía muy bien y a la cual nunca olvidaría.

Una imponente figura de aproximadamente dos metros terminaba de formarse, dejando ver así, la hermosa figura de un joven de cabello negro, piel extremadamente pálida, una pequeña nube lo rodeo y se poso sobre su piel, cubriéndolo así con una especie de armadura también en color negro. Una vez que la transformación termino lentamente levanto su rostro, y aspiro profundamente el aire. Si alguien ajeno a los presentes lo hubiera visto pensaría que era el ser mas hermoso de todo el universo, sus facciones no eran muy duras pero tampoco no muy suaves, tenían el toque ideal, sus cejas también de color negro daban el exacto contorno a sus ojos, los cuales un continuaban cerrados, y finalmente su boca, compuesta por un par de labios ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, pero eso si increíblemente rojos.

– Hades, Hermes, Apolo; gracias por su sangre – en ese momento abrió sus ojos; los cuales dejaban demostrar que el no era para nada humano, y es que eran de un asombroso color plateado, que incluso se podría decir que brillaban.

– Alfa-Omega – se adelanto Yuiko y el poso su vista en ella.

– Así que eres la hija de Apolo, y… además tu has sido mi libertadora – sonrió, dejando así ver su perfecta dentadura.

– Solo deseo algo a cambio.

– La misma paciencia del padre, que mas podía esperar – rió sarcásticamente – adelante, si esta en mi poder lo haré.

– Solo deseo que me des el poder para acabar con alguien.

– Eso será muy fácil – cerro sus ojos y aun aura de color negro lo rodeo y luego comenzó a transmitirse hacia Yuiko, que jadeo al sentir el increíble despliegue de energía – bueno ya esta.

– Gracias – dijo Yuiko antes de desaparecer.

– ¿Y ustedes que es lo que desean?

– Alfa-Omega – se acerco Hades – debes recordar muy bien lo que yo deseo.

– Claro como olvidarlo – respondió el aludido y con un pase de su mano Hades desapareció.

Hermes soltó a Apolo, el cual se dejo caer al suelo.

– Quiero el poder de la creación – pidió acercándose a Alfa-Omega, que sonrió de forma malévola.

– Muy bien – y así como sucedió con Yuiko Alfa-Omega fue rodeado por esa aura nuevamente, la cual se transfirió a Hermes, que también desapareció al finalizarla – y finalmente tenemos al grandioso Apolo, no creo que hayas cooperado voluntariamente ¿o me equivoco?

Su sonrisa se amplio mas, mientras lentamente se acercaba a el.

– Esta vez estas solo, me pregunto ¿quien ganara?

Fin del capitulo 17.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, bueno nos vamos a sus reviews, gracias por ellos:

-cris: Hola, mira para lo de la votación, se encuentra en mi perfil, pero aun así considerare tu voto por que siga. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-pichicoy: Ok lo continuare, salu2 espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

-karibonita: Gracia por los consejo, como habrá observado solucione el inconveniente. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-SeReNyMoOn: Gracias por leerme, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, sobre todo gracias por el review, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-liebende Lesung: Hola si lo se soy muy muy mala, y mas por la espera verdad, y luego vuelvo a dejar el capitulo en lo mejor cierto? Bueno de todos modos espero que te haya gustado el ya por fin actualizado capitulo, salu2.

-Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Uy creo que me no pude cumplirte eso de no tardarme, pero bueno ya estuvo aquí el capitulo, y que tal?, tu voto ya esta contado también, te mando muchos salu2.

-isa1181: Hola, bueno mira la daga se la puedes clavar donde quieras, um el problema es que la tiene Endy y pues parece ser que quedo un poco ocupado en el capitulo pasado pero… bueno ya se sabrá que harán en el siguiente. Espero que te haya gustado este. Salu2.

-Fan de Sailor Moon: Bueno nuevamente solo puedo decir que espero tu opinión del capitulo. Salu2.

-Divissima Moon: Hola, uy creo que este capitulo también estuvo corto?, pero bueno lo mas importante es que te haya gustado, porque… te gusto? Salu2.

-Milenia Angels: Si la falta de inspiración es mala, pero pues ya estuvo aquí el 17, espero y te haya gustado, aunque… creo que este también es corto. Salu2.

-Kaoly: gracias por los dos reviews, y pues que te puedo decir la batalla final ya esta cada vez mas cerca, y pues bueno creo que a Apolo le van a tocar algunos cuantos golpes pero… estará bien, y de Yuiko… a ella si le va a ir mal. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Salu2.

Bueno nuevamente les agradezco por sus reviews y LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA.

Salu2.

P.D. Me hago publicidad.

Los invito a darse una vuelta por mi nuevo proyecto de Twilight; es un Bella & Edward, donde Bella es una estafadora que solo le interesa el dinero, pero un día conoce a el millonario Edward del que se enamora, pero el se aleja de ella al saber lo que es. ¿Podrá Bella recuperarlo?

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4880332 / 1 / Se_puede_estafar_un_corazonr

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

Fic conjunto (de Sheccid y su servidora) de Twilight o Crepúsculo.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4032861 / 1 /El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

(Actualizado hoy)

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4799116 / 1 / Ocaso

P.D. 2: la votación del fic. Se cierra el 7 de marzo, así que los invito a votar para decidir si continua o no.


	18. Desesperación

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si.**

* * *

Capitulo 18. Desesperación.

Serenity y Endymion junto con Saturn luchaban arduamente contra las criaturas que parecían no terminar nunca, sabían que debían hacer algo y rápido antes de que sus energías fueran consumidas por completo y no pudieran defenderse mas.

Se encontraban tan absortos en su batalla que no se percataron de la presencia que los observaba fijamente, su presencia quedo al descubierto cuando lanzo un devastador ataque el cual para fortuna de los príncipes acabo con las criaturas.

– Era de esperarse – con tono impregnado de desprecio.

– ¡Yuiko! – ambos príncipes junto con Saturn miraron fijamente a la recién llegada.

– Aun sigo sin comprender porque, porque tu lo tienes todo si eres débil – finalizo impregnando aun mas desprecio en sus palabras.

Se acerco lentamente a la pareja, y sin esperar mas Saturn se interpuso, Yuiko sonrió de forma malévola, se sentía confiada con su nuevo poder.

– Eres igual de débil que… para mi infortunio, nuestro padre.

– ¿Qué? – Serenity quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras, el miedo la invadió nuevamente, acaso su padre…, no ella no quería creerlo – don… donde esta nuestro padre – exigió Serenity.

– ¿Quieres la verdad? – pregunto de forma irónica, esbozando una sonrisa de burla.

– Que has hecho con nuestro padre – volvió a exigir.

– Yo, nada, el forjo su destino en el momento en que te prefirió a ti y no a mi.

La mirada de Yuiko se torno mas fría y el odio resurgió con mayor fuerza, un aura comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, y esta a su vez comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar.

– Esta vez terminare contigo.

– No lo harás – intervino Endymion adelantándose y protegiendo con su cuerpo a Serenity.

La sonrisa de Yuiko se extendió aun más, y el aura incremento su tamaño.

– Por que la prefieres, todo mundo la prefiere a ella, pero ya no, en cuanto termine con su patética vida todos tendrán que adorarme a mí – con un rápido movimiento se coloco frente a Saturn, la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió de lleno un ataque por parte de Yuiko.

– ¡SATURN! – gritaron al unísono Serenity y Endymion al ver el cuerpo de la pequeña guerrera rodar por el campo de batalla.

Endymion se adelanto un paso para proteger mejor a Serenity, lo que ocasiono que la cercanía con Yuiko fuera de solo un par de metros. Y con completo horror ambos príncipes pudieron sentir la magnitud del poder de Yuiko.

– Endymion, sabes que no tengo nada contra ti – dijo despectiva.

– Pero yo si, si tratas de dañarla – respondió sin inmutarse.

– Si así lo quieres, acabare con ambos.

Sin esperar mas los ataco con un gran destello de luz, el ataque hubiera dado de lleno si Serenity no hubiera formado una esfera alrededor del cuerpo de ella y de Endymion.

– No nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente, lucharemos – camino hasta posarse al lado de su amado, quien le brindo una amplia sonrisa.

Y así una de las tantas batallas dio comienzo, ya que también todos y cada uno de los demás dioses se encontraba peleando frente a las criaturas y frente a Hades y Hermes, quienes con sus poderes ahora incrementados no les daban tregua; por otro lado Apolo que aunque se encontraba débil por todo lo acontecido trataba de pelear lo mas fieramente que podía.

– Vamos Apolo seria mejor que te dieras por vencido y me entregaras tu poder – se burlo Alfa-Omega.

– Prefiero morir peleando que rendirme ante ti, y mucho menos entregarte mi poder – desafió, y lanzo una serie de bolas de energía, seguidas de lo que daban la impresión de ser cadenas.

– Sabes que tu solo no podrás derrotarme – le recordó.

– Lo haré no importa si eso me cuesta la vida, pero te detendré.

Con una serie de movimientos mas logro atrapar el cuerpo de Alfa-Omega, el cual sonreía con satisfacción, como si no le importara lo que le sucedía. Apolo sentía que vencería, pero algo le indicaba que eso era algo muy ajeno a la realidad, esto era demasiado fácil.

– Pareciera que me vences ¿no? – ironizo al final – pero yo no lo creo – con una breve explosión de energía se libero de las cadenas que lo apresaban.

– Maldición – se quejo Apolo, sabia que esto no seria así de fácil.

– Por que no hacemos esto un poco mas divertido – sugirió y frente a ellos aparecieron los cuerpo de 7 guerreras – vaya creo que aun me faltan 3 mas por conseguir.

Apolo observo completamente horrorizado los cuerpos de las 7 guerreras, los cuales se concentraba encapsulados en lo que parecía ser una especia de cristal.

– Ellas serán liberadas en el momento en que me venzas, de lo contrario… estarán así hasta el final de los tiempos – la cara de Apolo se lleno de horror – ah, pero no te he dicho lo mejor – sonrió de forma malévola – soñaran con lo que mas temen por el resto de la eternidad.

La cara de Apolo se descompuso aun mas de lo que ya estaba, no podía cree hasta donde llegaba la maldad de Alfa-Omega, y eso que solo era el comienzo, que pasaría si lo dejaran… ¿en que terminaría todo el universo?, no el no podía permitir que esto pasara, debía acabarlo y hacerlo pronto.

En tanto la batalla que libraban los demás dioses con Hades y Hermes no se vía muy bien, gracias a los poderes de ellos combinados habían creado un ejercito casi invencible, Hermes había creado una poderosas criaturas y con el poder que Hades les había otorgado casi se podría decir que serian invencibles.

– Que les parece, mis queridos hermanos – se burlo Hades al observar los intentos frustrados de los demás dioses por detener a las criaturas – y eso que solo son los de prueba.

– Por que haces esto Hades, ¿que ganas? – quiso saber Afrodita.

– ¿Qué gano?, eso es fácil, gano el poder absoluto, por fin tendré el puesto que siempre me correspondió, yo siempre debí haber ocupado el lugar de Apolo, yo soy mejor que el.

– Te equivocas – corroboro Poseidón lanzando un ataque a Hades, pero para su infortunio una de las criaturas se interpuso.

– Claro que no, solo yo he sido lo suficientemente listo para saber que es lo correcto.

– Lo correcto – ironizo Zeus destruyendo a una de las criaturas – esto es totalmente opuesto a lo correcto, sabes que no podemos permitir que Alfa-Omega este aquí, sabes que lo único que busca es la destrucción.

– Yo no lo creo, no lo ven yo tengo el poder – y una carcajada escapo de sus labios – creare mi propio mundo, uno donde yo sea el rey – y sin esperar mas se unió a la batalla.

De regreso con Serenity y Endymion las cosas parecían no ir muy bien, el poder de Yuiko sobrepasaba al de los príncipes, Serenity sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero… pero eso también podría ser malo.

Yuiko seguían lanzándoles interminables ataques, lo que únicamente les permitía defenderse y no poder regresarle el ataque; Endymion rechazaba las esferas de poder con ayuda de su espada, mientras que Serenity lo hacia con el campo de energía que creaba a su alrededor.

– Vamos, hagamos esto mas interesante – con un pase de su mano aparecieron las criaturas que anteriormente había destruido – Serenity que te parece si terminamos lo que dejamos inconcluso hace mucho, solo tu y yo – sugirió.

– Serenity… no lo haga – pidió Endymion mientras atacaba a las criaturas que comenzaban a rodearlos.

– ¡Atáquenlo! – ordeno Yuiko y todas las criaturas se lanzaron contra Endymion, Serenity trato de ayudarlo pero una ráfaga de poder se interpuso en su camino – tú y yo pelearemos, y te sugiero que si quieres ayudarlo me venzas lo más rápido que puedas, claro… si lo logras.

Y sin mas ambas se sumergieron en su lucha, Serenity se defendía, mientras Yuiko atacaba sin darle mas oportunidades, Serenity solo escuchaba el sonido de la espada de su amado al chocar con el cuerpo de las criaturas, sabia que tenia que darse prisa, tenia que ayudarlo, tenia que vencer a su hermana, por lo que concentro su energía para poder lanzar un ataque.

– Eso esta mejor – felicito Yuiko.

En tanto Apolo y Alfa-Omega seguían con su lucha, la cual parecía inclinarse a favor de Apolo, que aunque llevaba ventaja no se confiaba, sabia que Alfa-Omega tramaba algo.

– Esto parece estarse tornado un poco… aburrido, no te parece Apolo – lo miro fijamente – porque no le hacemos una pequeña visita a tus hijas para ver como van – sin esperar respuesta por parte de Apolo ambos desaparecieron para reaparecer a un par de metros de la batalla entre Yuiko y Serenity, así como la que Endymion libraba con las criaturas.

Apolo quedo completamente petrificado, y no era para menos, tanto Serenity como Endymion lucían cansados, en tanto Yuiko seguía fresca, el horror lo golpeo de lleno, sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría y es que en el pasado fue… un poco diferente, ya que no fue una lucha directa entre ellas y todo gracias a lo que hizo; aunque ¿que otra opción tenia?, era quitarle su inmortalidad o atenerse a las consecuencias de una pelea, pelea que ahora se desarrollaba frente a el.

– Yuiko – susurro al ver como atacaba despiadadamente a Serenity.

– Te dije que esto seria lo mejor Apolo – Alfa-Omega se acerco lentamente a el – solo ríndete, entrégame tu poder y le quitare los poderes a tu hija para que no dañe a la otra – le sugirió.

Apolo medito esa opción, pero… no, el sabia que era lo correcto.

– Y que me garantiza que lo harás – se giro para quedar de frente a Alfa-Omega.

– Nada, pero… – levanto su mano en dirección a la pelea – ella lo valen ¿no?

Apolo se giro nuevamente para observar la pela, y el dolor atravesó su corazón al ver como Yuiko golpeaba sin piedad a Serenity, que ahora se encontraba bastante herida, pero que ¿debía hacer?, si le entregaba su poder a Alfa-Omega seria invencible, aunque talvez cumpliera y salvara a sus hijas.

– El tiempo se agota Apolo.

Con un último vistazo a sus hijas se giro para encarar nuevamente a Alfa-Omega.

– Tendrás que cumplir tu parte, no podrás tocar a ninguna de ellas, y le quitaras los poderes que le diste a Yuiko.

– Así lo haré – extendió su mano hacia Apolo – ahora sellemos el trato.

Apolo estrecho la mano de Alfa-Omega, los ojos de este ultimo resplandecieron malévolamente, Apolo trato de zafarse pero le era imposible y en ese momento, el cuerpo de Yuiko se vio rodeado por un aura de color negro, lo que ocasión que se detuviera y se mirara, luego comenzó a seguir una delgada línea que la unía hasta su padre y Alfa-Omega.

– Que… – pero no pudo terminar que ya un dolor la atravesó, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Serenity se incorporo y observo a su alrededor y al igual que su hermana observo a su padre, Yuiko jadeo un par de veces mas y luego cayo completamente al suelo.

– ¡YUIKO! – grito angustiado Apolo.

– Ella esta bien – corto Alfa-Omega – sigamos con lo nuestro.

Apolo volvió a posar su vista en Alfa-Omega, la misma energía que había rodeado a su hija ahora lo rodeaba a el y sin mas todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, el cuerpo de Apolo comenzó a brillar y un grito desgarrador salio de lo mas profundo de su garganta.

Fin del capitulo 18.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, bueno nos vamos a sus reviews, gracias por ellos:

-patty ramirez de chiba: aquí estuvo el siguiente, ¿que tal? Espero que te haya gustado. Te mando muchos salu2.

-liebende Lesung: uy creo que lo volví a dejar muy interesante ¿verdad?, pero… si me ahorcas ya no habrá continuación. Te mando muchos salu2.

-WinnitaMoon: ya no me tarde mucho o ¿si?, y… te sigo dejando con la emoción cierto. No te preocupes no pienso separar a mi Darien de Sere y de Rini… bueno un no se si llegare tan lejos en este fic, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Salu2.

-Fan de Sailor Moon: gracias por el voto y… bueno esta vez ya no me tarde tanto.

-serenatenoh: pues… aquí estuvo una probadita de las peleas, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-guaditta!!: gracias por el comentario y, aquí estuvo el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado, te mando muchos salu2.

-chibiusa: si se que me había tardado mucho, pero la inspiración se me había ido, pero como ya regreso pues tratare de aprovecharla.

Bueno gracias por seguir leyéndome y solo les quiero decir que espero no tardarme mucho en publicar el siguiente, y para las y los que leen mis otros fic una enorme disculpa por no haberlos actualizado aun, y es que ahorita ando con demasiado trabajo en el trabajo, valga la redundancia, y es que lo que es este mes, luego abril y mayo y parte de junio se pone muy pesado, pero tratare de seguirle y darme tiempos para escribir y publicar (como ahorita, que mi jefe no esta je je).

Nuevamente les hago la invitacion a dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que gusten.

Por cierto, como habrán comprobado la votación ya se cerro y pues el resultado fue… quieren que continué después de la batalla y así lo haré.

Les mando muchos salu2.

P.D. Me hago publicidad.

Los invito a darse una vuelta por mis otros fic

Fic de Twilight

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4880332 / 1 / Se_puede_estafar_un_corazonr

Fics Sailor Moon

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4032861 / 1 /El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4799116 / 1 / Ocaso

Fic conjunto (de Sheccid y su servidora) de Twilight

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME


	19. Incontenible

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si.**

* * *

Capitulo 19. Incontenible.

De pronto todo quedo en completo silencio, lo único que se escucho fue el cuerpo de Apolo cayendo al suelo, tanto Serenity como Endymion quedaron congelados, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Alfa-Omega se giro para quedar de frente a los príncipes, una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

En tanto los demás dioses junto con Hades y Hermes habían detenido su pelea al sentir el despliegue de poder de Apolo, se miraron unos a otros temiendo lo peor, sin esperar más, y dejando a Hades y Hermes desaparecieron para reaparecer en el lugar donde la energía de Apolo había desaparecido.

– Pero… – Zeus se quedo sin habla al ver el cuerpo de Apolo en el suelo y junto a este a Alfa-Omega con una enorme sonrisa.

– No puede ser – con voz desesperada dijo Ares.

– De hecho lo es – completo Alfa-Omega – y lo entrego de forma voluntaria.

Los rostros de los dioses tuvieron varias expresiones, desde la sorpresa hasta el enojo; no podían cree que Apolo, su guía hubiera entregado su poder así como así.

En un movimiento desesperado Serenity corre hacia el cuerpo de su padre, y con completo horror puede ver que no muestra signos de vida, un lamento lleno de dolor surge de sus labios.

– Papá – implora ella, pero Apolo no se mueve.

Endymion se acerca a ella y trata de tomarla para apartarla del cuerpo de Apolo, pero Serenity se niega, los demás dioses observan con impotencia la escena.

– Eres un maldito – se adelanta Poseidón, a lo que Alfa-Omega responde con una sonrisa aun mayor.

– Saben que ya no pueden luchar contra mí, seria una batalla perdida.

Endymion sigue forcejeando con Serenity quien se sigue negando a soltar y alejarse del cuerpo de su padre, con un movimiento logra atraerla hacia el, pero sin esperar lo que a continuación pasaría. El cuerpo Serenity comienza a brillar ante la sorpresa de Endymion que la sostiene en sus brazos y de los demás dioses así como Alfa-Omega.

– Papá – llama nuevamente Serenity y el brillo que la rodea se extiende junto con un grito de dolor por su parte.

El despliegue de poder lanzo a todos los presentes lejos, en cuanto se recuperar observaron con completo asombro que el cuerpo de Serenity esta cambiando.

– Selene – Susurro Afrodita al observar el cuerpo de la princesa flotando en medio del campo de batalla.

– Esta vez no permitiré que arruines mis planes – Alfa-Omega se dispone a atacarla pero otro despliegue de poder lo detiene.

– ¡Serenity! – intenta llamarla Endymion.

– Saben que no podrán detenerme, ahora tengo el poder de Apolo – se burla Alfa-Omega.

– Papá – susurra Serenity y su poder se incrementa.

Yuiko que había permanecido inconsciente se recobra y se pone en pie, y con completo asombro observa la escena frente a ella. Trata de aprovechar que su hermana le da la espalda para atacarla pero para su infortunio no logra hacerle nada. La furia la inunda y esta a punto de lanzarle otro poder pero algo capta su atención; el cuerpo de su padre, observo detenidamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor y logra escuchar a Serenity, quien llama a su padre.

– Esta vez terminare con todo – nuevamente Alfa-Omega trata de atacar a Serenity.

Las lagrimas nublaron la vista de Yuiko que comprende porque su hermana esta así, el dolor la atraviesa nuevamente al recordar que ahora también ha perdido a su padre, se deja caer al suelo sintiéndose completamente destrozada.

El vació crece en su interior, todo a su alrededor se derrumba, siente el increíble poder de Serenity quien hace frente a Alfa-Omega, sin esperar mas se pone en pie y camina lentamente hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre.

– Padre – susurra como hace unos minutos lo hizo Serenity, su hermana, se inclina y toma el cuerpo de su padre, se abraza a el y deja que nuevamente las lagrimas fluyan – perdóname – susurra a su padre.

Sin que esperara nada, un despliegue de poder la lanza hacia atrás, al levantar la vista se topa con su hermana que la mira profundamente, pera después fijar su atención en el cuerpo del padre de ambas. Serenity se inclina y toma el cuerpo de su padre, Alfa-Omega trata de atacarla nuevamente pero el poder de Serenity actúa como barrera y no se puede acercar a ella.

– Porque – Serenity fija su vista en Yuiko – ¡PORQUE! – Su cuerpo brilla ocasionando que los presentes se cubran para bloquear el resplandor.

En cuanto el brillo desaparece todos contienen el aliento al ver que Serenity y Apolo han desaparecido.

– Serenity – Endymion corre hacia el lugar donde segundos antes su princesa se encontraba, los demás dioses se miran unos a otros temiendo lo peor.

– Ja, parece que no tuvo las agallas para enfrentarme – se burla Alfa-Omega.

– Eres un maldito – Endymion desenvaina su espada y se lanza contra el, pero solo consigue ser herido por un contra ataque de Alfa-Omega.

Sin esperar mas el resto de los dioses se lanzan contra Alfa-Omega, saben que deben detenerlo.

– Príncipe por favor será mejor que te aleje de aquí y… por favor llévate a Yuiko – pide Afrodita que se había acercado hasta el.

– No lo haré – desafía Endymion.

– Tienen que hacerlo, vamos a utilizar nuestro último recurso para destruirlo, y me temo que eso será muy peligroso, además debes buscar a Serenity.

– Pero ni siquiera se donde esta – aun enfadado.

– Claro que lo sabes, además donde mas puede estar – responde Afrodita, Endymion la mira un poco confundido pero asiente no muy conforme.

Sin esperar más Endymion camina hasta Yuiko y la toma por un brazo.

– Déjame – le reclama tratando de soltarse.

– Debemos buscar a Serenity y a… tu padre.

– No.

– No seas terca.

– ¿Terca?, no, que no lo vez, ya no me queda nada, yo… por mi culpa el…

– Aun te queda tu hermana.

– Yo no puedo… ella debe odiarme, además no quiero su lastima, ni la tuya – tratando de soltarse de el.

– Ella te quiere, anda vamos.

Sin esperar mas la jala y comienzan a caminar, de pronto escuchan los sonidos de la batalla, así como la enorme cantidad de energía, Endymion acelera el paso para poder salir pero parece que no funciona, ya que no avanzan. Después de un par de vueltas más llegan nuevamente al área de la batalla.

– Pero que… – se queda desconcertad Endymion.

– Sabes que no podemos salir de aquí caminando – Endymion la mira.

– Enserio – le responde irónico.

Frente a ellos la batalla se desarrolla completamente, el lugar que apenas unos minutos atrás habían dejado ahora esta completamente destruido, un considerable numero de cráteres y grietas se extienden por todo el suelo, además de una ligera capa de polvo que circula por todo el lugar. Ambos observan sin percatarse de que un rayo de energía va directo hacia ellos, pero para su fortuna Ares se interpone y lo desvía.

– Que hacen aquí, salgan ahora – los mira enfurecido.

– No podemos salir – responde Endymion.

– Pues tendrán que hacerlo – se gira para mirarlos – ustedes no son de utilidad aquí, así que ahora salgan.

Yuiko aprovecha la distracción de Endymion para soltarse de el y se lanza contra Alfa-Omega – eres un maldito – de la palma de su mano sale una bola de energía que golpe la espalda de Alfa-Omega – no te lo perdonare, solo me quedaba el y me lo has quitado – las lagrimas se hicieron presentes nuevamente – terminare lo que mi padre empezó, terminare lo que jamás debí haber hecho.

– ¡Yuiko no! – es el grito colectivo de todos los dioses.

– Es una tonta – murmura Zeus – sáquenlo de aquí – grita en dirección a Ares al ver que Yuiko también esta brillando como lo hacia Serenity.

Ares sin esperar mas toma a Endymion y lo tele transporta fuera, llegan al patio central del templo, donde todo aparenta ser calma y tranquilidad.

– ¿Pero? Ares – sujeta su hombro.

– Encuentra a Serenity y refúgiense – al terminar de decir esto se volvió a tele transportar.

Endymion mira a si alrededor y para su sorpresa observa que nuevamente se encuentra frente al templo de Selene, comienza a caminar hacia el lugar, observa a su alrededor, la tranquilidad del lugar no lo tranquiliza a el, siente que alguien lo observa, mira a su alrededor mientras continúan su camino hacia la entrada.

Una vez frente a la gran puerta con lo extraños símbolos, la observa detenidamente, algo en su interior le dice que Serenity se encuentra dentro; levanta una de sus manos y la coloca justo a la mitad de la puerta y esta sin mas comienza a abrirse.

El interior del templo no esta en completa oscuridad al fondo observa un ligero brillo, comienza a caminar, pero una risa lo detiene.

– Príncipe…

Fin del capitulo 19.

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento la demora, pero la falta de inspiración no me dejaba escribir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben que se aceptan reclamos, sugerencias, salu2 o lo que gusten.

Quiero a gradecer por sus reviews a:

– Fan de Sailor Moon, Milenia Angels, WinnitaMoon, Sakuritta Uchiha, liebende Lesung y a Karina Natsumi, gracias por sus reviews, a los cuales respondí a sus cuentas.

Y:

– patty ramirez de chiba: Perdón por la tardanza. Y bueno aquí estuvo la respuesta a tu pregunta, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo. Salu2.

También los invito a pasar a mi perfil para que voten en la nueva encuesta, así como visitar mi foro y 2 comunidades que junto con Fan de Sailor Moon hemos creado, una es de crepúsculo y la otra de Sailor Moon, pueden postular a sus favoritos y hacérmelo saber para agregarlos.

P. D. Me hago publicidad.

Los invito a darse una vuelta por mis otros fic

Fic de Twilight

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4880332 / 1 / Se_puede_estafar_un_corazonr

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5080415 / 1 / Drabbles_for_Bella (Traducción)

Fics Sailor Moon

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4032861 / 1 /El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4799116 / 1 / Ocaso

Fic conjunto (de Sheccid y su servidora) de Twilight

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME


End file.
